Sailor Soldiers
by Xhibit B
Summary: Canon Divergent. Soldier!verse. "My name is Usagi Tsukino. Until today, I was your average high school girl... But that all changed when I helped a stray cat. Now, I fight the forces of evil as the Pretty Guardian, Sailor Moon. This is my journey."
1. Chapter One - Awakening

**Sailor Soldiers**

 **By: Xhibit B**

 **Chapter One – Awakening**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Her brow creased in her sleep, the dream… more like a memory, it was so vivid. She could almost feel the aura the silver haired woman exuded. The regal air about her, despite her obvious grief at losing her daughter. Her daughter who looked an awful lot like she did. But there was no possible way that could have been her. There was a chill in the air, the evil Queen's laughter at destroying the lives of two people so effortlessly causing her great amusement. Usagi didn't like it. Her fist tightened, tears pricking the edges of her eyes at the sight before her. She wished she could help. Wished she could comfort the silver haired woman that had fallen to her knees, her hand outstretched as if reaching for her daughter's body that floated in the negative air alongside the Prince who had died right alongside her.

"Serenity, Endymion! No, she's taken them both!"

Despite her grief, Usagi couldn't help but notice the melodylike tone of her voice. So sweet, caring, comforting. Her heart went out to the woman for her loss.

"Don't worry darlings, I won't let it end this way… I won't let her take away your future."

Usagi's brow irked, cerulean eyes peering to see what was in the silver haired woman's hand. It looked like… some kind of crystal?

"I won't let them take away your future," she heard the woman sob before a soft glow was cast across her face.

Usagi sucked in a breath. There was this unexplainable pull in her gut that made her want to reach out and touch her. To hold the silver haired woman whilst she sobbed. To tell her that everything was going to be okay, that she would personally make sure of it.

Just as she moved to take a step closer, to draw nearer to the unknown, yet oddly familiar woman, she was thrust back into consciousness. Her hand flew to her chest as she sat up in bed, the blond panting lightly to regain her breath. She'd been having that same dream for the past three weeks. And the effects of it were beginning to take its toll on her. The bags that had formed under her eyes were a tell-tale sign that she hadn't been getting the sleep that she needed.

Her family and friends were beginning to notice, to ask questions that she would dismiss with a cheery smile before running out the door, claiming that she would be late because she'd slept longer than she'd intended. Even her teacher had commented on her exhausted state once over the last few weeks since the dreams had started. She'd merely waved it off, telling Haruna-sensei that it was nothing to worry about; that she was actually getting enough sleep, she just wasn't a morning person. Haruna-sensei had dismissed it, but she still held her suspicions.

Fingers brushed stray strands of brilliant golden hair from her face as she contemplated. Usagi had to get to the bottom of this, and fast. She already wasn't the best at school as it was, just barely getting by, by the seat of her pants. The insomnia and frustration of not knowing what her connection was to that woman would only cause more harm to her grades than she already did.

Yes, she wanted to get to the bottom of these memory-like dreams. She wanted to know who that silver haired woman was and what connection she had to her. But, how was she going to figure that out when she couldn't exactly go to anyone for advice. Her parents and friends wouldn't know what to do. Not even her teacher would have a clue as to what she was talking about if she'd brought the situation to her. So, what was she to honestly do?

"I'll worry about it later though," she chided herself. For now, she had to concentrate on getting back to sleep and not dwell on that dream. She had a big test in the morning. "I'm going to need all the rest I can get if I want to do okay on that test in the morning."

Lying back down, she snuggled under the warm comfort of her heavy winter duvet, pulling the blankets to her chin. The winter recess was fast approaching. She just had to make it through these next six and a half weeks. Then, she'd be able to catch up on the sleep she'd missed out on because of the dreams. And, hopefully, figure out what those dreams were about.

…

The blue haired figure lightly knocked at the pink painted bedroom door, right on the medium sized bunny painted in white in the centre of the wood. She didn't hear any movement on the other side, unsure if her daughter was already awake or not.

"Usagi," the woman called as she tapped her knuckle against the door again. "Usagi, are you awake dear? It's already 6:30 and breakfast is ready."

When she didn't hear anything in response, she frowned, opening the door. When she did, she was met with the sight of an empty room. Her daughter was nowhere to be found. The bed was made, her school bag and uniform missing. Ikuko pressed her fists to her hips. Where could that girl have gotten to without her noticing? She couldn't have left the house already, she'd have heard the door. The mother of two had been down stairs for the last hour and a half, she would have noticed if either of her children had left already.

"Usagi," Ikuko called as she left the room, pulling the door closed behind her. "Where are you Usagi?"

She heard the water running in the bathroom, the soft glow of the florescent light emitting from the crack in the door. She swept towards it, tapping on the wood with her fingernail before pushing it ajar slightly. She peeked in to see her daughter working her long, blond hair into her signature pigtails. A smile pulled at the edges of her lips, "You're up early. Good morning, Usagi, breakfast is ready."

Usagi turned, cerulean eyes blinking before she returned the smile. Her mother had startled her. "Morning, Mom, I'll be down in a little bit. I just have to get the rest of my hair up."

"Alright dear, I'll leave your plate on the table for you," Ikuko said before she turned to make her way back downstairs to the kitchen. At least she wouldn't have to fight her daughter to get up and make it out the door in time. For the past few weeks, Usagi had been up and ready to go before she even thought to go and check on the teenager. But she didn't miss the way her eyes didn't shine as brightly as they once had, or the exhausted state she always seemed to be in. She sighed, if there was something really bothering Usagi, she'd come to her eventually. "I'll have your lunch ready for you when you come down!"

"Okay Mom," she heard Usagi call from the bathroom as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

She swept back into the kitchen, fixing her daughter a plate of food before starting on her lunch. Ikuko couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that there was something wrong. It made her stomach coil into uncomfortable knots. Because somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knew that things were about to change… and her daughter was at the spear end of it.

…

Usagi worked the other side of her ankle length hair into her signature odango styled pigtail, picking up her school bag before flipping off the bathroom light. Quickly, she made her way downstairs, drawn by the inviting smell of the breakfast her mother had cooked for the family. She smiled when she stepped into the kitchen, taking in the sight of her family. Her mother had her back to her, expert fingers preparing the rest of the lunch she'd pack away for herself, her father and her little brother for the day.

Her father, Kenji, sat at the head of the table, his cup of coffee in one hand, the morning paper in the other. She giggled silently at the way his glasses sat on his nose as he read, inching further and further towards the edge. She'd seen this sight so many times over the last seventeen years, the image permanently ingrained in her memory for years to come.

Her brother, Shingo, sat to the left of her father; busy playing some hand-held game when he should be eating. It was only a matter of time before their mother turned, politely plucked the device from his hand and told him to eat. It'd become something of a morning routine, something that she was used to after all these years. She didn't see it changing any time soon.

A happy smile crossed her lips as she inched further into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table where her plate had been placed, "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning, pumpkin," Kenji said, glancing up at her over the top of his paper. "How did you sleep?"

Usagi bit her lip lightly as she picked up her chopsticks, bringing a piece of her tamagoyaki to her mouth. She chewed and swallowed before answering, "I slept well." The lie, albeit not convincing to her, rolled off her tongue with ease. She didn't want anyone to worry. "I slept through the night, it was a little cold though because I managed to kick my blankets off somehow."

Kenji didn't look convinced but, had thankfully dropped the issue. "That's good to hear. Are you ready for your big test today?"

Usagi nodded, she had been spending quite a bit of time with Motoki at the Crown arcade. He was previously a classmate, two or so years older than Usagi, and had offered to help her study while she drank her favourite chocolate milkshake after school when he had a spare minute between customers. Her father had met Motoki several times, he liked him. But he'd forbidden her from dating the sandy haired boy, much to Usagi's chagrin. Her mother had told them not to mind the monarch of the Tsukino family, he was just being overprotective.

Breakfast continued with conversation, Ikuko placing bento boxes wrapped in adorable cloth beside them. Usagi excused herself from the table, taking her dishes to the sink to be rinsed before dashing off to school. She could barely hear her mother and father call after her as she left.

Cerulean blue eyes glanced around at the store fronts that were placed along her path to school when she heard a sudden hiss and little kids giggling like mad. Turning sharply, she looked into the ally that was at her side to see a group of children holding down a pepper coloured cat. A cat that looked oddly familiar for some odd reason.

"Hold its mouth open, I want to feel its tongue," one boy shouted.

"I bet it feels funny," another said.

"Hey, you rotten brats, leave that cat alone!" Usagi shouted making her way over to the cat and snatching it out of their hands. "Beat it you little minions, didn't your mothers ever teach you not to harm poor, helpless little animals?"

"Whatever lady," one of the children shouted before taking off in the opposite direction she was standing in, the rest following close behind.

"Rotten kids," Usagi said looking down at the cat she cradled in her arms, "Are you alright sweetheart? Did those evil little kids hurt you, Kitty?"

The cat, however, freaked out, slightly scratching Usagi's arm making her drop it.

"Ow, damn that hurt," she muttered wiping away the little speck of blood that brewed on her exposed wrist.

The cat stared at her, almost as if it were thinking of something before it stepped forward.

"You're okay, right?" Usagi asked tilting her head to the side. "Here, how about I take this bandage off of you so that you're more comfortable. I know that thing must be very irritating."

She pulled it off, revealing a golden crescent moon on the cat's forehead.

"Huh, is that a crescent moon," Usagi asked before the cat swiped at her. "Ah, okay, I'll leave you alone. I need to get to school anyways." She stood and began making her way out of the ally way, glancing over her shoulder at the cat before she smiled, "Be careful Kitty, and find some place to stay dry. It's supposed to rain a little later on today."

She walked away, out of the sight of the cat.

"That girl," the pepper cat whispered, imagining the smile on her face before she left. She vaguely looked like someone she'd known so long ago. "Could she be the one I'm searching for?"

…

Usagi sighed in relief as she was released from school that day. That test had been grueling. Thankfully, when Haruna-sensei handed the graded paper back, she'd managed to pass. She would have to stop by the arcade and show Motoki how well she'd done. He would be very proud of her, especially since he was the one that had helped her study every day after school. After she was done there, she'd meet Naru at her mother's jewelry store. Naru had told her that her mother was having a sale on everything in the store that day and Usagi had felt, since she'd done such a great job on her test, with Motoki's help, of course, she deserved something nice. She'd saved up a bit from her allowance, she could probably get a jeweled barrette or two for her hair depending on how much of a sale Mrs. Osaka was having.

She was walking, humming a happy tune, looking forward to showing Motoki how well she'd done. She was certain that he'd be so proud of her. She'd been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't seen the young man that was standing there until she ran face first into his broad chest. She stumbled, losing her balance and her school bag; papers scattered everywhere.

"Hey, watch where you're going Odango Atama," a masculine male voice said as a tanned hand stretched out towards her to help her up. "You'll break something with that head of yours."

She looked up and glared at the young man that stood there, sunglasses covering his eyes. She swatted his hand away before picking herself up off the ground and dusting her clothes off before leaning over to pick up her scattered papers. "Maybe you should watch where you're going yourself, Mamoru."

"Uh huh," he said as she began to walk away, headed straight for the Crown Arcade.

She stopped momentarily, looking back over her shoulder, "That Mamoru, he's such a jerk, but he sure is cute." With a sigh she continued on her way.

In the meantime, Mamoru pulled down his sunglasses, watching her as she walked away, "There's something about that girl…"

With a shrug of the shoulders, he placed his sunglasses back on his face before turning and walking away, hands tucked in his pockets. He had other, more important things to worry about, he couldn't be concerned with her right now.

Meanwhile, Usagi finally reached the arcade, walking through the automatic door to find Motoki serving someone before he turned to look at her. There was a large smile that crossed his face when he saw her, waving the bubbly blond over as he set to work making her favourite milkshake. "Good afternoon, Usagi. How did you test go today?"

"I passed!" Usagi said, proudly displaying the sheet of paper to the blond haired male. "With your help of course. If it hadn't been for you helping me out with studying, I don't think I would have done nearly as well as I did on this test. You're a great teacher Motoki."

"It was my pleasure to help you out, Usagi," Motoki said placing the milkshake in front of her. "It's on me, for a job well done. Enjoy!"

"Really," Usagi quipped cheerfully. Motoki nodded. "Thanks Motoki!"

She captured the straw in her mouth, guzzling the shake down. She stayed only a while longer, promising to stop by again the next day to visit before leaving. She still had to make a stop at the jewelry store and meet up with Naru for a little bit. Maybe buy a few new jewelry pieces.

As she walked out the door and rounded the corner, she spotted a poster for the new Sailor V game. Her fingertips pressed lightly to the glass, cerulean eyes glancing longingly at the print out of the game poster. She wanted it so bad, but right now she really had to focus on school. She'd probably get it eventually. Perhaps her parents would be nice enough to get it for her for Christmas. She didn't know. But she had to hurry and make her way to the jewelry store. When she arrived, she was surprised at the circus that the store had turned into. She'd been so lost in thought of what was going on that she hadn't noticed Naru had snuck up to stand beside her.

"Crazy, right," Naru asked.

"Yeah, what's going on here, Naru," Usagi asked turning to look at the brunette. "I've never seen your Mum's store this busy before."

"Me either," Naru answered. "But she's having a 90% off sale on literally everything in the store. People have been going crazy all day about it. It's been like this since I got here after school. Probably since this morning, actually. I'm not sure."

"Wow," Usagi murmured before both girls were pushed down, practically trampled by new people coming in for the sale. The blond curled into a ball, trying her best not to be stepped on. They had to fight their way through the crowd back to the door. When they were finally safe, outside the shop, Usagi turned to her friend. "What the heck's going on with your Mom, Naru? I've never seen her act like this before. What the heck did she put in her coffee this morning that has her so chipper?"

"I don't know," Naru admitted, "But I'm worried."

"Hmm," Usagi said clutching tightly to the strap of her school bag, "This place is totally crazy right now Naru, let's get out of here? I doubt we'll be able to fight our way through that crowd anyways." She sighed brushing a piece of blonde hair out of her face as she turned towards to leave.

Naru gasped, placing her hand over her mouth, "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm going to head home and take a nap before dinner," Usagi said, shouldering her bag.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Usagi," Naru called after her friend earning a wave and a smile in return.

Usagi sighed, her finger to her chin as she walked home. There was something really strange about the way Mrs. Osaka was acting today. Never had she ever had a sale like that, she could practically put herself out of business that way. She'd been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she, once again, ran face first into someone's chest. She stumbled, thankfully able to catch herself before she fell before cerulean eyes glared up at the last person she'd expected to run into.

"That's twice in one day, Odango Atama," Mamoru chuckled. "Do you ever watch where you're going?"

"Oh great, not you again," Usagi said rolling her eyes. "Look, I've had a rough day and I'd rather not have to deal with you and your shenanigans today, Mamoru." She turned, moving to leave on her way home. She was not in the mood to deal with him today. Especially since she was concerned about what was going on at Mrs. Osaka's jewelry store. And was almost one hundred percent positive that those dreams she'd been having had something to do with it. "I've got to get home, excuse me."

Mamoru moved to the side, allowing her to pass him by. His hand lifted, pulling his sunglasses away from his face. He watched her, his brow furrowed, there really was something about her that seemed oddly familiar to him. Like he'd known her before, in a past life. But he couldn't even remember his past before the orphanage, so how would he remember someone from a previous life?

Shrugging, the raven-haired male moved to leave where he was standing. She was no longer in sight and there wasn't a purpose in him staying there.

…

Usagi arrived home ten minutes later, her shoes discarded at the genkan, her pink bunny slippers replacing them a moment later before she walked deeper into the family home. She could hear her mother in the kitchen, humming as she prepared dinner for the evening. Usagi smiled, how many times had she come home to that very sight?

Quietly, she made her way to where her mother was, leaning on the door frame as she watched Ikuko move expertly through the kitchen. She turned when she heard Usagi clear her throat.

Ikuko smiled, "Welcome home, Usagi. How was your day at school?"

"It was fine," Usagi said as she placed the bento box on the table to be cleaned later, "Had another Calculus test today in Ms. Haruna's class."

"How do you think you did," her mother asked.

"I did well," Usagi said taking a seat before she pulled the paper from her bag and showed it to her mother. "I studied pretty hard for it."

"Great job, those study sessions with Motoki really did help, didn't they," Ikuko asked as she turned back to her cooking.

"Yeah," Usagi answered before getting up and heading upstairs.

"Where are you going dear?" her mother asked.

"To take a nap, my head hurts a little," Usagi called. "That test today was harder than I expected it to be. Call me when dinner's ready?"

"Yes of course," her mother said as she made her way up the stairs.

Walking into her bedroom, she closed the door behind her, dropping her bag on the floor. Pulling off her socks, she made her way over to the closet and slung open the door. Picking through her clothes, she found a pair of white jeans and a pink tank top. Stripping out of her uniform, she pulled on her clothes before picking up her bag and plopping on the bed. Laying her head on her pillow, she closed her eyes and fell into a light slumber.

…

"I feel so weak," a woman said as she held her head, "What's going on?"

"Oh, mercy me," another said, "I think I'm going to…" Before she could even finish her sentence, she fell forward on her face.

"Momma," Naru called to her mother, her hand touching her chest, "What's wrong with your customers Momma? They're all acting very strange."

Her mother laughed, her shoulders shaking in amusement. "I'm not your mother Naru." Her head turned to look at the brown-haired girl still laughing.

Naru's hands came to rest over her mouth, a gasp escaping.

…

Usagi winced, rolling over on her side. Flashes of people dying, one that looked like herself and Mamoru she noticed the most, and that unknown, but familiar silver haired woman crying. She looked just like Usagi. She had the same cerulean blue eyes as hers, her facial structure the same as well. The only difference was their hair. While Usagi's was a brilliant golden blond, this woman's was a startling silver.

"No," she murmured. "No."

More flashes flew through her mind's eye, causing her to begin to hyperventilate. "No, please no."

The window to her bedroom flew opened and in stepped the pepper coloured cat from earlier. She stepped forward carefully so not to awaken the sleeping teen, watching her as she tossed and turned, her long, blond hair flailing out behind her, "NO!"

The window suddenly slammed shut causing the blond to jump up and look around.

"The hell was that," she mumbled under her breath trying to locate the source until her eyes landed on the pepper coloured cat with the crescent moon on her forehead she saved earlier. She gasped, holding a hand over her mouth, "You scared me, what are you doing here?"

"Why Usagi I came to see you of course, who else?" the cat asked making Usagi jump back and land on the floor.

"Usagi dear, what's going on up there?" her mother called from downstairs.

"Nothing Mom," Usagi called back. "I just fell off the bed." Her attention then turned to the cat again, "You just talked. What the hell is going on? Am I still asleep?"

The cat raised her paw, shaking her head.

"My name is Luna and I have been searching for you for a very long time," the cat explained as Usagi gasped. "You are the chosen one and I have been sent here to guide you on the path to your ultimate destiny. I wasn't sure if you were the one the first time we met, but I've been watching you and now I absolutely know that you are the Sailor Scout of the Moon." She giggled lightly as she stepped closer to Usagi so that they were nose to nose.

"Oh Kami, I must be hallucinating," Usagi said; her mouth agape as she stared at the pepper cat.

"No, you're not Usagi, you are Sailor Moon and your friend Naru is in great danger," Luna said nudging the girl's arm. "You have got to help her!"

Usagi still sat looking at the cat like she was crazy.

"You don't believe me? Then I'll prove it to you," Luna said before she flipped in the air producing a locket that landed on the bed.

Usagi gasped, looking at the golden locket, "What is that?"

"It's a special locket, just for you my dear Usagi," Luna said smiling. "You must use it to become Sailor Moon it's the only way."

"Wow, okay, so if I put this on, I become this Sailor Moon person you're talking about?" Usagi asked looking at the cat who shook her head.

"It's not that simple," Luna explained. "You must say the activation phrase."

"Activation phrase?" Usagi repeated, "What is it?"

"Moon Prism Power, Makeup," Luna said, "Once you say this phrase you will become the champion of love and justice, sworn to fight the Negaverse and protect the Moon Princess."

"Moon Princess? Okay this is getting way too crazy for me, mind telling me everything from the beginning?" Usagi asked raising a brow.

"I will later but for right now you need to get to your friend," Luna said. "Something is going on at the jewelry store and you must help her, or she will be killed. Now say it, Moon Prism Power, Makeup and go!"

"Right," Usagi said standing up from the bed. Her hand shot into the air and she took a deep breath, "Moon prism power!"

In an instant she began to transform; the jeans and tank top she had been wearing before turning into a sailor uniform with knee high red heeled boots covering her feet; a crescent moon on the top of each one. Staring at herself in the mirror, Usagi took in the shock of her new look.

"This is Sailor Moon?" she asked. "So cool, but jeez is the skirt short enough? And I thought that the skirt I wore to school was short. What if it's cold, I could freeze to death out there Luna! There aren't any stockings that go with this getup?"

"Enough with the questions already," Luna snapped making the teenager jump, "Jump out of that window and go help your friend. I will follow after you."

"Right," Usagi said making her way over to the window and throwing it opened. She jumped, landing on the ground with Luna following after her and took off for the jewelry shop.

…

"Somebody please, help me," Naru cried out as she tried to pry the woman's hand from around her neck.

"There's no one to help you now little girl," the woman snickered, her grip on Naru's neck tightening.

"Help me," Naru cried out again as the woman laughed and began to change her appearance.

"Soon you and your kind will cease to exist once Queen Beryl unleashes the powers of the Negaverse over this planet and there is nothing you can do to stop it," the monster said laughing still.

"Let her go."

The monster stopped, turning her head to look behind her, "What's that?"

What she saw was a girl with an odango hairstyle standing in the doorway covered by the shadows.

"I said let her go," she shouted again.

"And who are you," she asked, cocking a brow.

Shocked by her sudden question the girl blinked a couple times before recomposing herself, "I am Sailor Moon. I fight for love and justice against negatrash like you. In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you. Now let the girl go before you're moon dusted."

"Sailor Moon," the thing said dropping poor Naru as she turned to look at the blonde, "Never heard of you and I'm pretty sure I never will again!" She raised her arms above her head. "Arise my children and serve the great power that is the Negaverse!"

Every woman that was within the shop rose, their eyes trained on Sailor Moon as growls emitted from their throats.

Usagi shook slightly before falling into a fighting stance. Looking over her shoulder, she glanced at the cat that stood behind her, "What do I do now Luna?"

Before she could answer, the women charged her causing Usagi to jump out of the way of the oncoming attack. She dodged a few times before she was hit and fell against the hard-tiled floor. "LUNA!"

"Sailor Moon, you must fight them to the best of your abilities." Luna said peeking around the pillar.

"But I don't know what it is that I should do," Usagi whispered, grabbing hold of the pillar as she looked up at the evil monster. "I'm not a fighter, help me out here!"

"You don't know what to do? That's good, now I can get rid of you for good," she said as her hand stretched out to grab Usagi.

She screamed, shielding herself with her arms until a red rose came out of nowhere, stopping the oncoming assault. Looking up, she gazed at a man standing in the higher windows, dressed in a black tuxedo and cap with a mask covering his eyes and a high-top hat on his head.

"Who are you," the monster asked looking up at him.

"I am Tuxedo Mask," he said; a hand resting on his hip. He then turned to Usagi and looked her straight in the eye, "Sailor Moon, dig down deep inside and find the warrior within you. You can do it; you must if you wish to beat this evil. It is your destiny."

"The warrior within me?" she said as she slowly pulled herself up on the pillar. "But how will I find it."

"Dig deep down into your heart, you will find it there," was his only comment.

Usagi nodded before she felt something bump against her leg. Startled, she looked down to see Luna standing there again.

"Sailor Moon, quickly throw your tiara at that thing and say 'Moon Tiara Boomerang'," Luna informed her. "It will destroy it."

She nodded, placing her forefinger and thumb on the tiara before getting ready to throw it, "Moon Tiara Boomerang!" She threw it straight at the monster, hitting her mark dead on before the monster was destroyed, and the tiara came back to her.

She placed it back on her head, gazing at everything.

"I did that?"

"You have done well Sailor Moon, and now Naru's mother and all the other women are free," Tuxedo Mask praised. "But now others will test you so do not be afraid. I will fight with you." He then turned and disappeared.

Usagi felt her nose colour at his words. They were so genuine, so sincere.

"Let's go back home, Sailor Moon," Luna said gaining the young warrior's attention.

She nodded, scooping the cat in her arms before leaving the building, looking back one last time to make sure that everyone was okay.

…

"Usagi you're not going to believe this, but my mum and I had the strangest dream last night where this creepy monster attacked us, but this beautiful warrior girl named Sailor Moon came and saved us!" Naru chimed to Usagi who looked to be on the verge of going to sleep. "It's strange that we had the same dream though."

"What, are you kidding, I had that same dream too!" another girl in the class chimed to Naru.

"Yeah me too," another said.

"That's weird, very weird," Naru commented before she looked down at the sleeping blonde, "Usagi isn't that the weirdest? Usagi?"

"Ssh, hey you guys can you keep it down?" Usagi asked sitting up a bit. "I didn't get much sleep last night because I was up studying late, and I would really like to get a little bit of shut eye before class starts. You know how Haruna-sensei feels about us sleeping and I want to get as much in before she starts today's lessons." She yawned again before laying her head back down in her arms, "Goodnight, I'm so tired."

* * *

 _Coming Up Next: Chapter Two – Sailor Mercury_


	2. Chapter Two - Sailor Mercury

**Sailor Soldiers**

 **By: Xhibit B**

 **Chapter Two – Sailor Mercury**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

It had been a few days since Luna had revealed to her that she was, in fact, the soldier of the moon, Sailor Moon. She'd been adjusting to the knowledge of her identity well enough, coming to grips with what that meant for her and trying to keep it a secret from her family. She couldn't afford for them to know, to ask too many questions. One of them could be hurt if the enemy had ever found out who she really was. She'd also yet to ask Luna if she knew anything about the silver haired woman in her dreams. Or why the princess the woman had called Serenity looked _just like her_ and why the male she'd called Endymion looked _just like_ _Mamoru_ of all people. Speaking of that jerk… he'd just walked through the electronic glass doors of the arcade she'd found solace in from the chilled early winter air.

She made a point not to look directly at him, instead focusing her gaze on the text book in front of her; a cup of hot chocolate that Motoki had given her moments ago held in her other hand. She took a sip as she turned the page, her left hand that held her pencil working the next assigned problem in the notebook that was stationed on her left side. She hadn't even heard when Mamoru walked towards her, taking the open seat at her left side.

"Studying hard, or hardly studying, _Odango Atama_ ," Mamoru asked, his brow irked. When she didn't answer him right away, he frowned. She hadn't even so much as glanced his way when he sat down. "What's that you're working on, Usagi?"

Usagi sighed, closing her book, but keeping her finger on the page that she was on, so that he could read the cover. At least he hadn't called her _Odango Atama_ again. "Calculus, did you need something, Mamoru? You usually don't talk to me unless you're trying to tease me about something or other. Mostly about my choice of hairstyle. And I'm really not in the mood to go back and forth with you today."

"I was just surprised to see you studying is all," Mamoru answered, waving Motoki over. When he was close enough, Mamoru directed his attention to him. "Coffee, black with three sugars please, Motoki."

"Sure thing, Mamoru," Motoki said as he turned to get what had been asked of him.

Mamoru's attention returned to Usagi who had returned to drinking her hot chocolate and working on her homework; the raven hair watching her from the corner of his eye as discretely as he could manage. He'd never really paid much attention to the way she looked up close. He'd always been so busy teasing her that he never really took the time out to study her face. He'd never noticed that there were freckles that were nearly hidden by her complexion across the bridge of her nose. Or just how blue her eyes really were. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud, but he did find the younger teen rather attractive.

He was pulled from his musings when Motoki placed the cup of coffee in front of him, "There you are, Mamoru. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thanks, Motoki," Mamoru said, picking the mug up.

He took a sip, once again watching the blond from the corner of his eye as she worked on her homework. He wasn't sure how long he'd been watching her, or when she'd noticed that he was, in fact, watching her, but he was startled when she turned to face him. He hadn't even realized his coffee was all gone.

"Is there something on my face or what," Usagi asked, irking a brow. She didn't look too amused to catch him staring at her the way he had been. "You've been staring for the last ten minutes. And I'm pretty sure that there's nothing left in that cup you've got to your lips there. So, what's your deal? Need something?"

"It's… nothing," Mamoru said placing his empty cup back on the saucer it'd been served to him on. He placed a few bills on the countertop, moving to stand from his seat. "See you around, _Odango Atama_."

"There you go with that nickname again, _Jerk_ ," Usagi huffed, her cheek moving to rest against her fist.

Mamoru couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his grasp as he left. He spared one last glance over his shoulder at the blond who was working on the problems that had likely been assigned for her homework. He remembered those days, spending long hours studying for entrance exams and the like. Life had been much simpler back then. Now that he was a university student, things were a thousand times harder.

Leaving the Crown arcade, he made his way to his car, stepping into the driver's seat before driving off. There was something about her, something oddly familiar. Like he'd seen her before, had known her like the back of his hand.

 _Serenity_.

The name crossed his mind briefly, his right hand moving from the stirring wheel to grasp his head. Why was that name so familiar to him? As if he'd spoken it so many times before in the past. Did she, perhaps, have something to do with the woman that had come to him in his dreams for the last few weeks? And how did Usagi tie into all of that? Not to mention the woman he'd met a few days ago. Sailor Moon is what she called herself, if he recalled correctly. Did all of this somehow have something to do with his past? If so, he'd have to figure out what it was, and fast.

…

Usagi huffed, her nose and cheeks stained red from the cold of the evening. She was making her way home from the arcade, having finished her homework with a bit of help from Motoki half an hour after Mamoru left. She'd caught him staring at her from the corner of his eye. She wasn't sure why, but him staring like that had slightly unsettled her. There was something about his gaze that seemed familiar, like she'd been under its scrutiny so many times before in the past.

But, she hadn't known Mamoru for very long, only recently meeting him a few months ago thanks to Motoki. She'd learned that day that the two were classmates, both attending the same university. And from there, he'd been nothing but a thorn in her side, always teasing her every chance that he got. Mostly about her hair more than anything. When she was younger, she had been told that boys teased girls because they liked them. But Usagi was smart enough to know that, that was not the case when it came to Mamoru and his teasing. He was just a jerk that enjoyed making her life a living hell. Well, at least that's how she felt about the situation.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the other girl until it was too late. They collided, both being knocked backwards onto their rears. From the feel of the body, Usagi could tell that it _wasn't_ Mamoru that she'd run into. That was the last thing she needed, especially after she'd caught him staring at her at the arcade. Instead, when she looked up, she was greeted with the sight of a blue haired girl that seemed to be around her age, dressed in a similar uniform to her own. The reading glasses she'd been wearing were knocked half way off her face, a large textbook and multiple pieces of paper scattered around her. Usagi recognized the girl almost immediately. She was Ami Mizuno, the smartest girl in her year. They'd spoken briefly before, she was a pleasant girl, but entirely too quiet where as Usagi was loud and boisterous. Their personalities would possibly mesh, but Usagi had never pushed for a friendship.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Ami apologized breathily, shuffling to gather everything that she'd dropped. She righted her glasses, glancing up at the blond. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Usagi answered, rubbing the side of her head. "Are you okay, Ami?"

"You… know my name," Ami asked, surprised. She'd been taken aback by the smile on Usagi's face when she looked up at her. She couldn't help but notice that they were wearing the same school uniform. "Do we go to the same school?"

"Mhm," Usagi hummed as she got to her feet again, extending a hand to the blue haired girl to help her up as well. When they were both standing, she held her hand out again for the other to take. "I'm Usagi Tsukino, I'm in class 3-C. It's nice to formally meet you, Ami. I've seen you around school a lot but never really got the chance to talk to you before now."

Usagi Tsukino… the name sounded oddly familiar for some reason. Then it hit her.

"Oh! You're friends with Naru Osaka, right," Ami asked, to which Usagi nodded. She adjusted her glasses again. "It's nice to meet you too, Usagi. I'd love to stay and talk more, but I have to get going. I have to meet my mother at the hospital in a bit."

"Right," Usagi said as she watched her shuffle by after gathering her things, quickly making her way down the sidewalk. She waved as the blue haired girl retreated to the hospital her mother worked at. "We'll talk more later! Maybe we can eat lunch together tomorrow!"

Ami didn't acknowledge her, disappearing around the corner quickly. Usagi's smile fell, her hand coming to rest by her side again. She probably hadn't even heard a word she'd said since she practically ran the moment they'd said goodbye; the blond wouldn't hold her ignoring her invitation to eat together against her. She'd made it clear that she had to hurry since she had to be somewhere. Usagi knew all too well, especially now, how that went. When duty called for Sailor Moon that first day, she didn't have time to stop and explain anything to anyone. Not that anyone had tried to stop her, they hadn't even known she was leaving since she'd left through her bedroom window. Undetected by any of her family.

She sighed, moving to make her way back home. Maybe it was high time she talked to Luna about that dream. She needed to know who the silver haired woman was, and what connection she had to Usagi. And why she was seeing flashes of what appeared to be a past life. And how _Mamoru_ fit into everything.

…

Usagi entered the Tsukino family home twenty or so minutes later, stopping at the genkan to remove her shoes and replace them with her pink bunny slippers. It was quiet in the house, her family must have been out. Which was good for her, it gave the blond the opportunity to speak to Luna about the repetitive dream she'd been having for the last few weeks. She quickly made her way up the stairs, closing bedroom door behind her when she came in. Luna was perched in the centre of her bed, resting. Obviously, she'd had a long day. Every day that Usagi left for school, she disappeared to wherever she went to do her research. Searching for the other Guardians that she'd told her about.

"Luna, I'm home," Usagi said as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. Her school bag was placed on the floor as her legs curled beneath her. "I've got some questions for you. It concerns a dream I've been having for the last few weeks."

The pepper cat glanced up, rust coloured hues locking with cerulean ones as she looked on, curious. "What were the dreams about Usagi? I may be able to help. Did they hint to some sort of danger?"

"I don't know," Usagi admitted truthfully. "Every night, for the past three or so weeks, I've been having this really strange dream. Well, honestly, they feel more like memories than dreams. It's really weird. What's weirder is I think I know the woman that the dreams are mostly centered around. I see her all the time. And every time I do, she looks heartbroken."

"What's happening in the dream," Luna asked as she made herself comfortable on the blonde's lap.

"There's an attack happening," Usagi explained. "I kept seeing the Earth in the distance and it looks like we're standing on the moon."

"The moon," Luna asked to which Usagi nodded.

"Yes, there's this woman, she's got really long, silver hair, longer than mine," Usagi continued. "There's a crescent moon on her forehead like yours. She was crying. A woman, who called herself Queen Beryl, had killed who I assumed to be her daughter and this guy that she called Endymion. The girl was named Serenity, I think. Does any of this ring a bell?"

"Serenity," Luna repeated, her brow furrowed in concentration. She glanced back up, hoping to get more clues as to who this woman was. "Did anyone say the woman's name that you recall?"

"Not that I know of," Usagi answered.

"Puzzling," Luna quipped, her paw rubbing across her face. "It sounds like you're remembering something. What it is, however, I am not entirely sure. I will research this though, and let you know what I've found out when I do."

"Thanks Luna, I appreciate the help," Usagi said offering a small smile before placing the cat back on the bed. She moved to sit at her desk, bringing her school bag along with her. "While you work on figuring that out, I'm going to finish my homework. Let me know when you've found something."

"Alright Usagi," Luna said before she disappeared out of the bedroom window.

Usagi didn't know where she was going, instead waving it off. She figured the cat would be fine. It wasn't the first time she'd disappeared like that. And it certainly wouldn't be the last.

…

The negative energy that surrounded the area was suffocating, Usagi felt as if she would choke. She'd never seen this part of the dream before. But from the familiar face of the Princess she saw surrounded by four other girls, she figured this had to be before the Princess died. The silver haired woman was nowhere in sight, neither was the man that had been called Endymion. And why did one of those girls look a lot like Ami?

"We have to protect the Princess," the blond of the group shouted over the sound of destruction that surrounded them. "Those were Queen Serenity's orders."

 _Queen Serenity_ , Usagi thought to herself. _Could that be the woman that I always see in my dreams? It has to be._

"Right," the Ami look alike said. "The Princess is our first priority."

"Please, everyone, don't risk your lives for me," the Princess pleaded, tears filling her eyes. "I couldn't bear to see you all get hurt, especially not for me! Please, save yourselves."

"But that's what we are here for, to protect you with our lives," a tall brunette said glancing back at the Princess. "We made a promise to your mother that we would keep you safe when our powers awakened. And that's what we plan to do."

"Jupiter is right," the raven-haired girl said. "Mercury, Jupiter, Venus and I are all here to protect you. And if that means putting our lives on the line for you, then that's what we're going to do."

"Right," the other three, identified as Mercury, Venus and Jupiter, chimed in unison before launching themselves into battle.

Usagi watched in horror as the Princess sobbed, calling for them to come back. Their pain filled screams chilled her blood, the blond watching with tear filled eyes as they were killed in the heat of battle. She felt sorry for the Princess. She'd just lost, who Usagi assumed were, her four best friends in the world. And the young woman knew, unfortunately, that she and the man named Endymion would lose their lives not long after.

…

Usagi woke the next morning to her alarm blaring in her ear. Grumbling, her hand reached to turn off the offending device as she sat up in bed. Nimble fingers rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she looked at the time on her clock. 6:45, it read.

Quickly, she rose from her bed, careful not to jostle Luna awake. Usagi wasn't sure when the feline had returned, but she didn't want to disturb her sleep. Besides, they had a lot to talk about when she got home from school that afternoon. Usagi hoped the cat had found something in her search.

Her pyjamas were discarded, neatly folded and placed in the centre of her bed before she dawned her school uniform. Her socks were pulled on next, before she grabbed her school bag. She made sure that everything was inside before leaving her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She headed for the bathroom just as her mother came up the stairs to wake her.

"Oh, good, you're awake," Ikuko said smiling. "Your breakfast is ready and I'm packing your lunch now. If you hurry, you'll have plenty of time to sit and eat before it's time for you to go."

"Thanks Mom, I'll be down in a minute," Usagi said as she entered the bathroom.

She could hear her mother heading back down the stairs as she brushed her teeth, washed her face and pulled her hair into her signature style. The bathroom light was flipped off as she left.

Breakfast was quickly consumed, Usagi wishing her family a good day before she ran out the front door. She had to quickly get to school. After that dream she'd had the night before, she wanted to speak to Ami and see if she'd been having any strange dreams herself.

She'd been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice how close she was to running into someone until she hit a hard chest. She stumbled, almost falling backwards had it not been for a pair of strong hands that steadied her on her feet.

"You really should watch where you're going, Odango Atama," Mamoru's voice hit her ears. "I'm starting to think that you _like_ running into me every morning."

Usagi sneered, unamused by his taunting. While the blond did think he was devilishly handsome, he did nothing but grate on her last good nerve every day. "Don't start with me, Mamoru. I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm in a bit of a rush so if you would kindly let me go so that I can be on my way? I would really appreciate it."

Had she been paying attention to the look on his face, she'd have noticed how startled he was when he finally let her go. She skirted around him, hurrying along to her school. Mamoru watched her until she disappeared. Something about her reminded him of the woman that had been coming to him in his dreams for the last few weeks. He could never really get a good look at her face, but he'd never mistake her hair. It was of similar length and colour to Usagi's, both wearing the odango hairstyle. He'd find out what her connection was to all of this. But for now, he had other, more important things to do. Like find the Imperium Silver Crystal that woman had been asking for.

On the other hand, Usagi made it to school with mere minutes to spare. Had it not been for Mamoru, she'd have made it there sooner and possibly been able to find Ami. Now, she only had just enough time to make it to class before the bell rung. Grumbling, she plopped down in her seat, pulling her notebook and pencil from her bag. Her meeting with Ami would have to wait until lunch that afternoon.

…

Usagi sighed a breath of fresh air as she walked out to the courtyard of the school. It'd been a long morning and she was happy for the small piece of freedom she was afforded. She'd told her friends that she would catch up with the later, she had something to do.

Thankfully, they hadn't pressed the issue, promising to catch up with her later. She'd heard through talks at school that Ami usually sat outside, alone during lunch. She wouldn't be sitting on her own today, though, if Usagi could help it.

It didn't take long to spot the bluenette. She was sitting right where everyone said she would be. Usagi quietly made her way over, sitting down beside her. Ami jumped when she realized the other girl was actually there and she hadn't just imagined someone coming to sit by her.

"Hi Ami!" the blond chimed brightly.

"Oh my gosh," Ami quipped, her hand flying to her chest. "Oh, hi Usagi. I'm sorry, you startled me."

"I'm sorry," Usagi said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to scare you. I saw you sitting alone and _figured_ that I would come over and keep you company."

Ami had the decency to blush. No one had ever gone out of their way to come and sit with her during lunch or any time for that matter. It made her feel… like someone really cared about her for the first time. "Thank you, no one has ever bothered to come and sit with me during lunch, or ever, honestly. Everyone normally ignores me, they call me names and I'm always alone because of that. So, it's nice to have someone go out of their way to even have a conversation with me."

Usagi smiled sympathetically. Ami opening up to her about how she was treated just because she was different really made her blood boil. Ami was a nice girl, a little quite but definitely someone she wouldn't mind hanging out with. "People are just bullies. But don't worry, I'll be your friend, Ami."

The bluenette smiled, thankful for someone finally treating her like a normal person. It'd been so long since she'd had a genuine friend. And she really appreciated Usagi being the first to offer her friendship in such a long time.

…

"You've failed me, Jadeite," the red-haired woman said, glaring at the blond haired, green eyed man. "What will you do to fix this? Queen Metalia needs that energy if we are to take over the world as we planned. Her patients, as well as mine, is also growing thin."

"Forgive me, my queen," Jadeite said, bowing to the woman. "My failure was caused by some brat that appeared out of nowhere, calling herself Sailor Moon. She caught me by surprise the first time, but this time I'll be ready for her, she won't get in my way again when my plan is executed. There is to be a science competition in a few days, a perfect way for us to gather energy, especially since it is being held at something those humans call an _arcade_. Many frequently spend time there. It's the perfect cover for our operation. I will succeed this time, and get all the energy Queen Metalia needs, Queen Beryl."

"Good," the woman, identified as Beryl, said. "Do not fail me again or you will face the consequences. Do I make myself clear, Jadeite?"

"Yes, Queen Beryl," Jadeite said before he disappeared, leaving the evil queen alone.

"Soon, very soon Queen Metalia, we will have the Imperium Silver Crystal and lay waste to this planet and the rest of the universe like we planned so many years ago," Beryl said seemingly to herself.

"Yes, we will if those foolish men can do their jobs properly and get me the energy that I need as well as find the Princess to take the crystal from her," Metalia's voice sneered. "How much longer do you expect me to wait, Beryl? Perhaps I should find someone else to carry out my will. Someone more competent than you are, hm?"

"No, Queen Metalia, I can do this," Beryl assured her. "Please just be patient a while longer. We will make sure that you get all of the energy you desire and then some. Not to mention we will find that Princess and have her begging on her knees before you."

"Very well," Metalia said. "I expect better results this time."

"Of course, my Queen," Beryl hummed before she was left alone once again.

…

"Hey Ami," Usagi called after the blue haired teen who stopped and waited for her to catch up. The blond grinned when she stopped by the other girl's side. "Are you doing anything after school today?"

"Hi Usagi, I was going to go home and study. There's this big science competition that's being held at the Crown Arcade tomorrow," Ami said beaming. "It was just announced this afternoon. I'm going to enter, you should too. It'll be fun."

"I'm not really a science person, Ami," Usagi laughed, politely declining the invitation to join. "But I will come out to support you! What time does the contest start?"

"Tomorrow at two," Ami answered. "Thank you so much for coming, Usagi!"

"Sure, Ami, that's what friends are for," Usagi beamed. "Besides, I can't wait to see you do what you do best! I'm sure that you're going to be great!"

Ami smiled, grateful for the boost of confidence before the two exchanged phone numbers. Ami promised to call so that they could meet the next day and head to the competition together. Usagi was happy that she'd taken the time out to get to know the blue haired girl. She was a nice person and honestly, the blond enjoyed meeting new people all the time. And she had the feeling that this was going to grow and blossom into a beautiful friendship.

…

Usagi woke the next morning, stretching. She'd had her first _peaceful_ sleep in the last three and a half weeks and felt completely refreshed. Instead of the nightmarish memory that had plagued her for almost a month, she'd had a pleasant dream. The Princess that she'd seen in the nightmares had been walking in the gardens of the moon, content with the serenity the area offered. She'd been alone, admiring the Lunar Roses that grew when she'd heard her name being called. When Usagi had looked, she saw that it was the guy she'd seen so many times before, Endymion standing there.

From the way the Princess had embraced him, Usagi could tell that they were lovers, as she had suspected before. Her heart swelled with warmth as she watched them, ignoring the fact that the two looked like herself and Mamoru. There was no way in hell Usagi would ever love a jerk like Mamoru the way that Princess loved the Prince. Mamoru was rude, conceited and everything she hated even though she did find him pleasing to look at. Maybe, if he was just a bit nicer to her, she might reconsider. She was a female after all and couldn't help the attraction she felt for the egotistical jerk.

The blond was quick to get up, shuffling to her closet to find something to wear for the day. After ten minutes of debate, she finally settled on a pair of thick, black leggings, a pink, black, white and grey pleated skirt, an off-shoulder thick pink sweater and knee-high white boots. Throwing the articles of clothing on her bed, the blond quickly made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Usagi returned to her bedroom twenty minutes later, wrapped in her pink bunny towel, water dripping from the ends of her long, golden blond hair. Luna was watching the teen as she entire time she was working the tangles from her wet hair.

"Off somewhere today, Usagi," Luna asked curiously as the Moon Senshi continued to brush her hair.

"Mhm," Usagi hummed with a nod of her head. "My new friend, Ami, is competing in this science competition at the Crown Arcade today. I told her that I would come support her." She turned to look at the cat. "By the way, there was something I wanted to talk to you about, Luna."

Luna's brow furrowed, "What is it, Usagi?"

"You know how I was having those dreams," Usagi asked to which she nodded. "Well, I had another one the other night. This time it was the Princess and these four girls. And Ami, my new friend, looks a lot like the one they called Sailor Mercury in the dream."

"So, you think you may have found another Sailor Senshi," Luna asked, her brow irking.

Usagi nodded, "Yeah, it was strange that she looked like her. But I figured I'd let you know about it, so you can look into it. You know since that's your thing and all."

Luna hummed, "Thank you, I'll look into the matter. You just go and have fun today. I'll let you know what I've found when you get back."

"Thanks Luna," Usagi chimed, before her blow dryer was turned on.

Once her hair was completely dried, Usagi quickly dressed, made sure her broach and communicator were tucked away in her pocket, did her hair, grabbed her boots and beelined down the stairs into the kitchen after leaving her boots at the genkan where her mother had breakfast waiting for her at the table.

"Good morning Mom," Usagi said sitting down in her seat. "Morning Dad, Shingo."

"Good morning, Usagi," Ikuko said smiling. "Your friend, Ami, called a few minutes ago. She said she'd meet you at the mall in the food court at noon."

"Thanks Mom," Usagi said as she delved into the assorted breakfast her mother had prepared.

…

Usagi arrived at Juban City Mall promptly at noon. She and Ami would head to the arcade from there. Everyone that entered the competition were required to be at the arcade by one to get signed in and placed in their assigned stations to begin at two. When she arrived, she saw Ami sitting at the food court, her nose buried in a book.

"Hi Ami, I love your sweater," Usagi chimed as she came to sit across from the bluenette.

Ami glanced up from her book, marking her place before it was closed. "Thank you, Usagi. You look lovely as well, that shade of pink is definitely suited for you."

"Thanks," the blond chimed, gesturing for them to go.

Ami nodded in agreement, both standing from the table they'd been sitting at before making their way towards the arcade. Along the way, Usagi and Ami talked, just getting to know each other better. They talked about future plans, what they wanted to do once the winter recess came about, their interests and what kinds of boys they liked. Well, mostly Usagi talked about boys, Ami simply listened to her ramble on.

They'd made it to the arcade with time to spare, Ami departing from Usagi who quickly made her way to the counter, despite Mamoru sitting there. He was having a conversation with Motoki when she arrived. The bubbly blond took a seat at the counter, careful to leave at least three spaces between herself and the raven hair. She grinned when Motoki turned to acknowledge her when he heard her stool being pulled up to the counter, "Hello Usagi. What can I do for you?"

"Hi Motoki, can I get a triple chocolate milkshake, please," Usagi asked sweetly.

She didn't miss how Mamoru turned to glance at her at the sound of her voice. She'd been watching him from the corner of her eye the entire time she'd been there, preparing herself for their daily banter if it came. Knowing Mamoru, it was just a matter of time before he started.

"You got it," Motoki said, offering her a smile before he turned away to get her order.

Had he done that a few years ago, Usagi would have swooned at his smile. She'd had the world's biggest crush on the elder boy when she was in middle school. But had gotten over it in favour of finding someone else to give all her affections when she found out that he had a girlfriend. And it _would be_ a certain someone with beautiful raven hair, devilishly handsome looks and was maybe a year or two older than she was. But he was a jerk and she wouldn't even begin to waste her time. Speaking of the jerk…

"I'm surprised to see you here, Odango Atama," Mamoru's voice cut in. "The arcade isn't open for playing today, they're holding a science competition and you don't strike me as the type to be into that sort of thing. Or did you finally grow a brain in that empty little head of yours?"

And there he went. Usagi turned to glower at him just as Motoki placed her drink in front of her. Delicate hands grasped the base of the cup, pulling it closer as she took the straw in her mouth for a sip before reprimanding the raven-haired college student. "If you must know, Mamoru, I am here for the Science Competition. My friend is competing in it and I promised that I would come and show her some support. So back off, okay?"

Mamoru opened his mouth to say something else before he was stopped by Motoki, who shot him an evil glare. He let it go after that, finding that being on the receiving end of Motoki's glare wasn't something he wanted to go through again. Or making the younger girl upset to the point that she started screaming, as she was prone to do. With a shrug, his attention returned to his coffee and the textbook that sat before him. He'd pester Usagi another time, since clearly, right now wasn't a good time to do so.

…

The competition was underway, the brightest minds from high schools far and wide competing to be the best. Usagi, despite herself, found that she was watching intently, rooting for Ami to win it all. Things had been going well, everyone having a good time until she noticed people were randomly beginning to become faint and pass out one by one. No one knew what was going on, or why people randomly would fall out of their seats as they watched the ongoing competition.

Ambulances were called to cart away the people that had suffered, the officials deciding to keep the show going in favour or finishing what they had started. Something didn't sit right with Usagi, there was no explainable reason as to why it was happening other than one thing. Though she hoped it wasn't the case, the blond had the feeling that the Negaverse had something to do with it.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Motoki suddenly went down, his head landing on her shoulder. Since no one was at the arcade for normal business, he'd closed down the bar once the competition started, promising that it would open up again once everything was over and decided to join Usagi in watching Ami when she pointed out who she'd come with. Worried eyes turned to Mamoru, who had noticed his best friend's sudden fatigue.

"Call for help," Usagi urged him as she moved to stand. She had to think of something to cover for herself, this was a job for Sailor Moon. She didn't need Luna to tell her that much. "I'm going to go find a rag and get some water. He's burning up."

Mamoru nodded mutely, his attention focused on his best friend. Something wasn't right.

Meanwhile, Usagi disappeared in the backroom, pulling out her communicator. Luna appeared on the screen almost immediately. "What is it, Usagi? Something wrong?"

"Majorly," Usagi answered, her brow creased. "People have randomly started passing out, like their energy is being sucked out of them."

"It sounds like the Negaverse, do you have your broach with you," Luna asked, hopeful. Usagi nodded an affirmative. "Good, transform and find out what's going on. I'll be there as quickly as I can. I found out a few things about your friend, Ami. You were right, she is a Sailor Senshi and you will need help with the enemy. Try to hold them off until I reach you, we'll have to fill Ami in on everything later."

"Right," Usagi said before communicator went black.

She would have transformed right then, if not for the screams that emitted from the main lobby of the arcade. She opened the door that led to the backroom, peeking out. What she saw made her blood run cold. People were screaming, their energy being sucked right out of them by the host that had been facilitating the competition. This was definitely the work of the Negaverse.

Cerulean eyes roamed the room, looking for Mamoru and Motoki. They were nowhere to be seen. She figured Mamoru had gotten the arcade worker out when he realized what was happening. Good, she didn't have to worry about them at least. She spotted Ami next, who the facilitator held by the throat. Usagi saw red, her hand reaching for the broach in her pocket.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

In a burst of light and ribbons, she transformed, turning into the Pretty Guardian, Sailor Moon. The door to the room flung opened, catching the monster's attention; his hands were still wrapped tightly around Ami's neck. Usagi had to do something quick, or she'd lose her friend.

"Stop right there," she demanded, thankful when his grip on the blue haired girl released and he turned to fully face her.

"And just who the hell are you," the youma demanded, his twisted smirk sending chills up her spine.

Usagi couldn't let him see that she was afraid, falling into her signature pose. "I am the pretty guardian who stands for love and justice. I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you."

"Sailor Moon, eh," the youma laughed, "I've heard of you and I have something very special for you."

"Special for me," Usagi gulped before jumping out of the way when his arms stretched outward, encompassing her waist.

Her back slammed against the wall just as the door burst opened and Luna walked in. Her rust coloured eyes widened when she saw the predicament Usagi was in before she quickly trotted over to the blue haired girl who was coughing to regain her breath.

"Ami," the cat hissed, startling the girl. She opened her mouth to speak before she was shushed, a blue pen thrust into her hands. "Take this and say Mercury Power, Make Up! Quickly now, or Usagi will die."

As if on cue, they heard Usagi's screams as energy was drained from her.

Ami turned to look back at the cat, not sure whether this was a bad dream or real life.

"I know you're confused," Luna said, almost as if she'd read her mind. "But Usagi needs your help and you're the only one that can help her now. You have to use that pen and transform or Usagi will lose her life. I promise to explain everything afterwards."

Another scream was heard before they heard slashing and the pain filled yowl of the youma. They turned to see Usagi being carted away by Tuxedo Mask who had come just in the nick of time to save the young heroine. Luna turned back to Ami and nodded, who stood with the pen in her hand.

"Mercury Power, Make Up!"

In an instant she was transformed into the senshi of Mercury, Luna grinning. "I knew it, you are Sailor Mercury, our team strategist! Now, harness your power and blast that Nega-monster."

Ami nodded, her arms crossing over her chest as she called out, "Mercury Aqua Mist!"

The mist enveloped the room, obscuring the monster's vision. Tuxedo Mask placed Usagi back on her feet, moving a few steps away. He turned to look at her, his blue eyes oddly familiar but not to the blond. "Now's your chance, Sailor Moon. Use your tiara."

"Right," Usagi said breathily, nodding as her hand took the tiara from her forehead. She readied herself to throw it, cerulean eyes locking on her target. Her arm pulled in the opposite direction before she sent it flying, releasing the tiara. "Moon Tiara, Magic!"

The discus hit the youma with accuracy, immediately destroying it as the mist evaporated. When she turned to thank Tuxedo Mask for saving her, he was no longer there. She was so stunned to see that he'd disappeared without her noticing that she hadn't heard Ami running towards her until she was standing right there with Luna. "You did it, Usagi!"

Snapping out of her trance, Usagi turned back to the blue haired girl before throwing her arms around her shoulders. "Ami! It's because of you and Tuxedo Mask that I was able to do it. Thank you so much!"

Ami just smiled, hugging the slightly shorter girl back, the cat squished between them. Luna smiled as she watched the bubbly blond talk animatedly to the bluenette, practically bouncing on her heels before she cleared her throat. It was time for them to get out of there before someone saw them.

"I'm very proud of you girls, but we should get going," Luna pointed out.

Both girls nodded before hurrying out of the arcade.

Jadeite watched from the roof of a building across the way from the arcade. He tsked, his blue/grey eyes narrowed as he watched the Sailor Guardians disappear. "So now there are two of them to deal with. Perfect. I won't hear the end of this from Queen Beryl."

He turned to leave, disappearing through a portal that had appeared behind him.

…

"I can't believe this," Ami said as she and Usagi walked along the side of the road after the competition.

Everyone had returned to normal after they'd defeated the monster and the competition continued as planned. Ami had won it all, Usagi cheering loudly when she'd been announced the victor. Mamoru had not returned but Motoki did to see the end of the competition. When Usagi asked him how he was feeling, he'd said he'd never felt better. She felt bad, honestly. If she'd reacted sooner, she could have spared him from having to go through that. But everything had turned out okay in the end and that was all that mattered.

"Tell me about it," Usagi laughed, holding the cat to her chest as she smiled at her blue haired friend. "I've been you know who for almost a week now and I'm still getting used to the idea."

Ami laughed lightly, clutching at the trophy she'd been gifted with for winning. "I have so many questions to ask you all. I want to know everything that I can about this, especially since I'm considered the team strategist. Hey, let's have a meeting!"

"Right now," Usagi practically whined as her hand was taken by Ami who proceeded to drag her along behind her. "But I'm tired Ami! Can't we do this another time? I want to take a nap."

Luna laughed as her was owner dragged along behind the eager teenager unwillingly. She had promised to explain everything to the blue haired girl and what better time to do so than the present. Besides, they had to be at their best. The Negaverse wouldn't stay gone forever.

* * *

 _Coming Up Next: Chapter Three – Sailor Mars_


	3. Chapter Three - Sailor Mars

**Sailor Soldiers**

 **By: Xhibit B**

 **Chapter Three – Sailor Mars**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Usagi shivered, her hands rubbing together in the frigid cold of the day. It was far colder than the weather man had predicted, she regretted leaving her gloves home now. The blond sighed, her breath puffing out in front of her as she trudged on. She was meeting with Ami at the Arcade today, both girls agreeing to hang out after school ended for the week. Ami would arrive a bit later, she had to stop in to check in with her mother first before heading over to the arcade. Luna had, thankfully, given them both the day off from training. She'd said that they earned it and could go out and have some fun. Usagi didn't waste a moment taking her up on the offer.

It'd been quiet since the last attack from the Negaverse on the Saturday before. In that time, Luna had packed on the Senshi training. While Usagi understood why the cat was being so insistent on them training as much as humanly possible, she'd almost been killed in that last battle had it not been for Tuxedo Mask coming when he did after all, and Ami was just learning the ropes of becoming a senshi, as was Usagi, she felt like she needed a break and it was beginning to show. Even though she'd had a few extra days of the training than Ami had, Usagi needed to be ready. They both did.

She entered the warm arcade as soon as the doors slid opened, thankful for the heat that it offered from the bitter cold outside. She shivered as she made her way to the counter, her nose a bright red as she slid into the stool absently. Motoki smiled when he saw her, she looked utterly adorable. "It's pretty chilly out there, Usagi. You didn't bring a hat and gloves?"

"Don't remind me," the blond grumbled, rubbing her hands together to try and circulate the warmth. "Never trust the weather forecaster! They lied and said that it would be warmer than it actually is, so I left my hat and gloves at home. I should have just packed them away in my bag anyway like mom told me to."

Motoki laughed again, placing a cup of hot chocolate in front of her. "Well, drink that. It should help warm you up in no time. I'll get you another when you're done if you want, on me."

"Thanks Motoki," Usagi said, practically pouncing on the chocolatey beverage. She gulped the entire drink down within moments of it being offered to her before grinning up at the blond-haired male. "That definitely hit the spot. Could I have another? I'm still a little cold."

Motoki chuckled, nodding as he took the mug from her and moved to get her another cup. He turned to glance at the blond over his shoulder with a smile, "So, how's the school work going? You didn't stop by all week to ask for help. Are you getting it?"

Usagi's nose coloured from something other than the cold, embarrassed that she had actually skipped coming to the arcade for help from Motoki with her work in favour of having Ami help her instead. It was easier, honestly, to have her blue haired friend's help with her homework, especially since they'd randomly be thrust into Senshi training without a moment's notice. "Um, no, I still have a hard time, most of the time. But my new friend, Ami, has been helping me! So, I'm still doing okay as far as the work goes. I haven't fallen behind at all, thankfully."

Motoki chuckled as he sat the cup of hot chocolate in front of her. Why did she sound like she thought he was angry? "Well, I'm glad that you're still getting help from someone so that you don't fall behind. But, you know I'm still always available to help out when you need me. I'm only a visit away.""

Usagi smiled, her head tilting to the side slightly. "Thanks Motoki, I appreciate that!" Fingers wrapped around the mug of hot chocolate, bringing it to her lips once again as soon as the door opened. Usagi heard the chime of the bell before she turned to see Ami entering, pulling her scarf from around her neck. The cup was placed down before she was waving the bluenette over. "Ami! Over here."

Ami was quick to rush over, slipping into the stool next to Usagi's as she placed her bag down by her feet. "Sorry I'm late, Mom was busy, so I had to wait a while before I got to talk to her. You haven't been waiting here that long have you?"

"Not too long," Usagi answered before she turned to Motoki, waving him back over. When he stopped in front of them, the blond grinned brightly. "Motoki, this is my new friend, Ami! The one that's been helping me with my homework this week. Ami, this is my friend Motoki! He goes to school at K.O University and works here part time. He always makes the best hot chocolate and triple chocolate milkshakes."

"A pleasure to meet you, Motoki," Ami said nodding her head slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Ami," Motoki returned with a smile. "Would you like a hot chocolate? It's pretty cold out, it'll help you warm up a bit faster."

"Sure, thank you," Ami replied quietly before the blond moved to get her order. She turned back to Usagi, a slight blush crossing her cheeks. No one, other than Usagi, had ever really been that nice to her. "He seems really nice."

"Who, Motoki? He's the greatest," Usagi chimed with a smile. "He's been working here since the arcade opened a few years ago, and he's always been super nice to everyone that's come in. He's the big brother that everyone wants."

"Glad to know that you think so highly of me, Usagi," Motoki teased, placing the cup of hot chocolate in front of Ami. "I guess that's why you've always been one of my best customers since this place opened and I started here."

Ami watched as the two interacted, a soft smile on her lips. It seemed like no matter where the blond went, she easily made friends with everyone. She wished, honestly, that she could be like that someday. Make a friend no matter where she turned. If she'd had Usagi's bubbly personality, maybe things would have been a bit different for her growing up. But then again, Ami wouldn't trade her life for a new one no matter what. If she had, she probably would have never met Usagi and known what it was like to have a real friend.

"Are you two thinking about heading to the early winter festival they're holding downtown this weekend," Motoki asked, curiously. "It's the sixth year that they're doing it and I heard the turnout is expected to be great with lots of food and other venders all around. Reika and I were going to go, but she had something come up last minute. I have two passes that I don't want to go to waste, if you guys want them."

"I went to that festival the first year it was here," Ami said brushing strands of blue hair from her face. "I had a lot of fun when I went, my mother and I that is. Though I wasn't thinking about going this year."

"I've never been," Usagi said as she placed her finished cup of hot chocolate back on the counter. "It sounds like so much fun!" She turned to Ami, taking her hands in hers. "We should go Ami, I think it would be a lot more fun if we went together! I've never been to it and you said that it was fun when you went with your Mom, so what do you say? You can ask your Mom and we'll go together."

"I'll talk to her about it, and then call you when I find out," Ami promised.

Usagi squealed with joy, her blue eyes shimmering in the light. She was looking forward to a fun day with her new friend. And she hoped, really hoped, that no youma showed up to ruin the fun.

…

Amethyst tinted eyes glared at the fire as she watched the flames flicker and dance through the air. Something was coming, something horrible, she just couldn't quite put her finger on what it was yet. Blowing a frustrated sigh, the raven hair stood from her seat in front of the Great Fire and left the shrine. Perhaps she would try again later. She needed to clear her mind, she was obviously in distress and that was conflicting with her ability to read the messages the fire was sending her.

Her fingers brushed a stray lock of raven hair from her face as she crossed the snow-covered grounds of the Hino family home. She'd have to sweep a path soon so that her grandfather didn't slip when he walked out for any reason. For now, she planned to go inside and make a pot of tea to warm herself after being out in the chill of the late November air.

The rice door that led to the main room of the home was pushed opened, the raven hair stepping inside a moment later before it was closed delicately with a soft click. Her tatami sandals were left at the genkan before she stepped into the main room and shuffled to the kitchen. Her grandfather smiled at her as she entered before turning a page of his newspaper. His smile was returned before she made her way over to the stove to put on a pot of tea. She put it on to boil before joining her grandfather at the table.

"Is everything alright, Rei," her grandfather asked, his brows raised. He'd sensed it the moment that she walked in. She was distressed for some reason. "You seem like you are in distress."

Rei sighed, brushing her hair from her face once again. "I was trying to read the Great Fire, but something was interfering. It frustrated me, so I gave up for the time being in favour of coming to get a cup of tea. I'll probably try again later, after I finish my chores. There's been a disturbance that I've sensed recently, and it concerns me. I just want to be sure that everything is okay."

Her grandfather smiled, the wrinkles around his eyes crinkling with the movement. "You remind me very much of your mother when she was your age. She was a sharp young woman, just like you are. She'd be so proud of you if she were still here today."

There was a smile that crossed Rei's features, her nose colouring a rosy tint at his words. She always got so embarrassed when her grandfather compared her to her mother. She'd passed when Rei was very young, only seven years old when it happened, the photos that hung of her around the main home the only thing that Rei had to remember her face. Her favourite was the one of her mother, holding her. She was maybe two or three months old at the time the photo was taken. But she could see the love and adoration in her mother's features as her grandfather stood to the side, watching his daughter with her own. It made Rei miss her mother more.

She'd never really known her father, he passed away a week after she was born while deployed with the Japanese military. She'd often asked questions about him when she was younger, and her mother was still alive. She and her grandfather would tell her stories of her father's endeavours and she'd listened, amethyst eyes wide and excited with each tale. Though she loved him because he was her father, she could hardly bring herself to miss a man she hadn't known like she missed her mother every waking minute of every day. Though she couldn't help staring at the wedding photo of himself and her mother from time to time whenever she passed by it.

"I miss her," she spoke quietly as the kettle began to whistle. She stood, making her way over to the stove to remove it from the eye. She grabbed a cup and placed a few tea leaves in the bottom before adding the water, "A lot."

Her grandfather smiled sadly as he stood from his seat at the table, rolling the newspaper up before making his way over to the teen. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder, his smile was kind as she looked over at him. "I know you do my girl. But remember, your mother lives on in your heart." He made a gesture of poking her collar on the left side with the newspaper. "Just as long as you don't forget her. Now, drink your tea, then go try reading the fire again. The chores can wait."

Rei smiled, nodding her head. "Thanks Grandpa, I needed to hear that."

Her grandfather nodded, offering one last smile before he was shuffling out of the kitchen and making his way to his bedroom. Rei watched him go until he disappeared up the staircase. Her grandfather was right. So long as she remembered her mother at least, she would live on in her heart forever. Fingers brushed stray hairs away from her face once again as she lifted the cup of tea to her lips and took a slow sip. Her brows creased as she drank her tea.

That disturbance was back again. Pivoting on her heel, she placed the cup of tea down, leaving the kitchen quickly. Her tatami sandals were dawned again before she rushed out of the house and made her way to the shrine where the Great Fire was kept. She'd almost forgotten to close the door behind her.

She crossed the snow-covered ground, almost slipping in the process but had righted herself at the last second. Maybe a minute had passed since she'd left the main house and entered the shrine, the raven hair quickly sitting in front of the flame as her hands came together. Violet tinted eyes closed as she focused. The vision hit her, clear as day. A demon made of ice and snow, a ghastly look on it's face. Her eyes snapped opened a moment later. That must have been what the fire had been trying to show her earlier, but she was unable to see it. She'd been distracted and obviously it showed.

"The winter festival downtown," she murmured to herself as she stood.

She suddenly had plans for that weekend and needed to let her grandfather know.

…

She was in that part of the dream again, the one where those four girls were surrounding the Princess to protect her just before they were killed. The one in red, Sailor Mars as she'd been called by the others, was saying something. Something that Usagi could not quite make out before she and the others rushed into battle. Usagi's hand grasped the sheets of her bed tightly to the point that her knuckles turned white. Luna watched from her perch on the windowsill. She'd ask Usagi what it was she was dreaming about when the girl finally woke up. It wasn't long before the blond sprang from her bed, blue eyes wide and panting heavily. Her fingers that had previously grasped her sheets, clutched at her chest.

"Usagi," Luna called, startling the girl when she jumped down onto the bed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Were you having another dream?"

Usagi nodded, wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. "The Princess was with those four girls again. The same dream that I had before we figured out that Ami was Sailor Mercury. But this time, the dream seemed to focus on the one that everyone called Sailor Mars. Her face was a bit clearer to see this time." Her brow furrowed before she glanced over at the cat again. "Luna, do you think that these dreams are leading me to the others? The last time I had this dream, we found out about Ami."

"It's very possible that these dreams are giving you clues as to who the other senshi are," Luna said thoughtfully. "You were spot on with Ami. Perhaps you will meet the reincarnated Sailor Mars soon. It could also be eluding to the fact that there is going to be another attack. If you are dreaming and seeing another Senshi, then it could mean that something is going to happen that will cause her to awaken. I have a bad feeling about this festival you're going to. Perhaps I should go with you."

Usagi nodded, turning to look out the window. The sun had already risen high over the horizon, signaling the start of a new day. She and Ami would be meeting in a few hours to go downtown and enjoy the festival for a day of fun. The bluenette had called the night before to confirm that she could go to the festival with her. Luna would just be tagging along to make sure nothing bad happened. And, if it did and they came across the next Sailor Guardian, she'd be able to help her awaken when the time came.

"You should probably start getting ready for your day, Ami said to meet her around noon to head into town, right," Luna asked to which Usagi nodded. "I'll go see if I can find anything regarding Sailor Mars from the past. I'll meet you back here before it's time to leave, okay?"

Usagi nodded, a small "mmm" escaping her grasp before Luna leapt out of the window again and disappeared. The blond remained on her bed, brushing a stray strand of hair that had fallen from her pigtail from her face. She had a lot on her mind regarding this Senshi business. With only five weeks of school left, and final exams coming faster than she was ready for, not to mention all this business with the Negaverse, it was honestly beginning to weigh on the teen. She was thankful for this little vacation from Senshi training they'd been given, and really hoped that nothing happened while she was out today.

Flipping back the duvet, she stood from her bed and made her way to her closet. She'd have to find something to wear to the festival today. Her fingers leafed over the fabric of her clothes that hung from hangers, trying to find something that would be warm enough for the day. Her mother had warned her the night before that it would be just as cold as it was the day before. She finally decided on a off white cashmere off shoulder sweater, a pair of dark washed jeans and a pair of knee-high tan flat boots. Her clothing was placed on the bed before she left her room quietly and headed for a much-needed shower.

She returned to her bedroom twenty minutes later, drying off completely before getting dressed. Her fingers worked her long hair into her signature style in her vanity mirror and tucked her broach in her pocket before she left her bedroom, grabbing her boots along the way. They were left at the door before she made her way into the kitchen where her mother was already awake and preparing breakfast for the family. Ikuko smiled at her daughter as she took a seat at the table. Her brother and father had yet to come down.

"Good morning, Usagi," the blue haired woman hummed softly. "Did you sleep alright last night?"

Usagi nodded, offering a soft smile. While the dream had woken her up, she did get a decent amount of sleep the night before. "I slept fine, had a little bit of a nightmare but I'm okay now. Are Dad and Shingo still sleeping?"

"Dad and Shingo left for a boys morning about an hour ago," Ikuko answered with a smile. "They should be back a bit later, but you'll be gone by then. You have a day planned with your friend today, don't you?"

Usagi nodded vigorously, a smile on her lips. "Ami called last night to confirm that she would go with me to the winter festival they're having downtown. We're supposed to meet there around one this afternoon. Motoki gave us the tickets he was going to use to take Reika to the festival, but she can't make it. She had something come up and he didn't want the tickets to go to waste so he gave them to us."

Ikuko laughed a tiny bit, "I knew I always liked that young man for a reason. Such a nice boy. If he didn't have a girlfriend, I would say you should consider dating him."

Usagi had the decency to blush, glancing down at the empty plate that sat before her. While in the past she had, had a crush on him, she'd long since gotten over it. Motoki was more of a big brother to her than anything… there was someone else who had unknowingly captured her attention. Mamoru Chiba. Even though she would never admit it to anyone aloud.

"Motoki's nice and all," Usagi said, shuffling uncomfortably. "But he's more of a big brother than anything. Besides… there's… someone else that I've kinda… got a crush on. But he doesn't know and I'm not sure how it will work. He's a tiny bit of a jerk but he can be really sweet when he wants to be. He's a bit older, around Motoki's age. Goes to the same school as Motoki…"

"Sounds like you really like this boy," Ikuko said, offering a wink. "Don't worry, I won't tell your father about this, it's between you and I." She placed the blonde's breakfast on her plate with a smile. "We both know how your father can get about you and dating. You're his little girl and he's not quite ready to see you grow up just yet."

Usagi laughed, picking up her chopsticks before taking a bite of her tamagoyaki. "Thanks Mom, you're the best!"

"Of course," Ikuko said before she turned to make her own breakfast before joining her daughter at the table.

…

Usagi shouted goodbye to her mother as she left the house, bundled in a thick, white peacoat, with the matching scarf, hat and gloves and Luna tucked away in her bag that was slung over her shoulder. She and Ami had promised to meet by the Crown Arcade since it was the halfway point to downtown, stopping in briefly to say hello to Motoki and thank him again for the tickets he'd gave them before being on their way to the festival. Arm in arm the two teens walked, chatting happily about the fun that they would have despite the cold weather and light snow that began to fall for a late November day. On their way, Usagi bumped quite literally into Mamoru, Ami watching quietly as the two bickered for several minutes before Usagi stormed away. Ami politely apologized and said goodbye to the raven-haired male before scurrying off to catch up with the blond-haired teen. There was a giggle that escaped her grasp when she finally latched her arm with Usagi's again.

"If I didn't know any better, Usagi, I would think that you liked Mamoru," Ami said knowingly.

Usagi had the decency to blush, averting her gaze away from the bluenette. It was bad enough she'd told her mother about the tiny crush she had on the elder male. She wasn't going to tell Ami too, "Me? Like Mamoru? No way, Ami! The guy's a jerk and a total creep! Definitely not my type."

"Of course, Usagi," Ami agreed with a slight laugh. She didn't miss the glare the blond shot at her. "That was presumptuous of me, I apologize."

Usagi nodded, accepting her apology before they continued on to the festival. When they arrived, they were greeted by a multitude of different smells and sounds. Usagi grinned brightly, looking around the blocked off area with childlike wonder. Ami couldn't help but smile at Usagi's enthusiasm as she was pulled through the festival to various booths and stalls. Luna had left to patrol the area, make sure that there was no threat of a youma attacking while the festival was going. The number of people in attendance was definitely much steeper than it had been when she attended the first year it was opened with her mother a few years ago when she was but eleven years old. Motoki hadn't been exaggerating when he said that they were expecting to have a great turnout.

"Wow, there's a lot more stalls than I remember there being when I first came a few years ago," Ami said as she looked around. "It wasn't nearly as big as it is now back then from what I remember."

"Wow, really," Usagi quipped happily, turning to go to another stall when she bumped into another girl. She stumbled slightly, and had it not been for Ami's hold on her arm, she was have slipped and fallen. She bowed apologetically before glancing up, only to gasp. The girl she'd run into looked oddly familiar, like she'd seen her somewhere before but couldn't recall where. Usagi swallowed before she spoke. "Sorry about that, I didn't see you there. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the amethyst eyed beauty said brushing it off. She shook her head, trying to right herself again. She wasn't sure what that image was that flashed through her mind's eye when she brushed against the other blond. "I apologize as well, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either and bumped into you. Forgive my negligence."

"It's okay, I'm just glad that you weren't hurt," Usagi said with that bright, contagious smile of hers as she untangled herself from Ami's hold. She held a hand out to the other girl. The raven hair couldn't help the small that crossed her features as well as she took her hand in return. "I'm Usagi Tsukino and this is my friend, Ami Mizuno."

"I'm Rei Hino," the girl, Rei, introduced herself with a pleasant smile. "It's nice to meet you both."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Rei," Ami hummed politely.

"Would you like to join us," Usagi offered. It would be fun to have someone else join them on their day out at the festival. Not to mention the fact that this girl seemed familiar. Like she'd seen her somewhere before even though she was positive she didn't know her. "I mean, unless you had someone else you were at the festival with, you don't have to. But I think it would be fun. The more the merrier, right?"

"Thank you for the offer," Rei said politely. She chewed on her bottom lip lightly, not wanting to be rude. Usagi had been nice enough to invite her to join herself and her friend, even though she was a perfect stranger to them both. And she didn't want to hurt the other girl's feelings. Besides, she didn't want to get too involved with anyone. Whenever she met new people, they immediately judged her without getting to know her, calling her weird because of her psychic abilities because of what they'd heard from other people. But Usagi hadn't. Maybe hanging out with the other two teens wouldn't be so bad. "I would love to. I came alone anyway."

"Awesome," Usagi said, hooking her left arm into Rei's right before taking Ami's left with her free arm. She began to lead both girls forward, a chipper smile on her face. "Let's go enjoy the festival! Maybe we should try some of the food that they have here! It all looks so yummy!"

Both girls happily agreed as they were led to one of the food booths, each placing their orders before they paid and left to find an open area out of the snow so that they could eat.

…

"What exactly are you planning to do," the brown-haired male asked his blond counterpart, his arms crossed over his chest. His brown eyes danced with amusement as he watched the other staring at the streets below that bustled with people. There seemed to be a festival going on and many had gathered, all full of energy that would be great to feet to their _malevolent_ monarch, Queen Metalia. "There must be a reason that you chose this site as your next target for gathering energy."

"If you must know, Nephrite," Jadeite said glancing back him, "The humans expel a lot of energy when it comes to things like this. It is the perfect and most efficient way to gather energy for Queen Metalia and it will lure out those Sailor Guardians so that I can get rid of them once and for all. They have stood in my way far to many times already, we need them gone if we are to succeed with the resurrection."

"An interesting plan, but will it actually work this time," Nephrite asked, irking a brow.

"It's going to work," Jadeite said, the determined look on his face signaling the end of this discussion.

Nephrite nodded, turning on his heel, "I hope that this works for you then, Jadeite. If you should ever need any assistance, please don't hesitate to ask."

And then he disappeared, leaving the blond to watch as things progressed below. So far, there hadn't been any sight of the Sailor Guardians. But then he hadn't exactly started the energy syphering yet to draw their attention to the festival. His brow furrowed, glancing down at the patrons that filtered through the different stalls that had been set up. The grin that crossed his features was a sinister one. Everything was going to go according to plan, and he would be sure to bring back Queen Metalia with the energy he captured… as well as start his search for the Princess and the Imperium Silver Crystal.

He disappeared in a flurry of snow, it was time to get things underway.

…

"This one looks pretty," Usagi chimed as she leaned over a stall that offered an assortment of hand-crafted kimonos and the like. "I like the lotuses they have stitched into the design. And it feels really nice against my hand! How much for this one?"

She looked up expectantly at the vendor, her blue eyes wide as she waited for the woman to answer.

"4,385 yen," the woman answered with a kind smile.

Usagi reached into her bag, pulling out her wallet. She was thankful that her parents had given her a bit of extra money to take with her the night before, not to mention everything she'd saved from her allowances over the last year or so. She handed over the money before the woman placed the kimono in a protective pack and handed it to her, thanking the blond for her business. Usagi thanked her in return before tucking the kimono away in her bag before she and the others moved on to the next booth.

"That was a really nice booth," Rei commented, glancing back at the rest of the kimonos that continued to hang on display. "I wish I brought more yen with me, I would have loved one."

Usagi had opened her mouth to say something when there was an explosion. Three heads snapped to look and see what was going on, only to be greeted by the sight of a youma attacking the populace that had attended the festival. Usagi and Ami shared a look before both glanced at the amethyst eyed teen that accompanied them. They couldn't very well transform in front of her. There would be too many questions if they did. But they couldn't exactly ditch her either. They were in a catch twenty-two.

"We have to help get those people out of the way," Rei cried suddenly before sprinting off to try and help a couple who had fallen.

Ami and Usagi shared another look. Ami gestured to the alley to the side of them, "We should go transform and help them out before someone gets seriously hurt. We don't have much time to waste."

"You're right," Usagi said before they both ducked into the alley way, out of sight of people that were running for cover.

Screams of patrons that attended the festival could be heard behind them as Ami pulled her transformation pen from her pocket and Usagi produced her broach.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Power, Make Up!"

A flash of light, water and ribbons enveloped the two before they were transformed. Luna appeared beside them a moment later. "This is the Negaverse. It seems that they are trying to gather energy for something. What it is, however, I am not sure."

"Did you find out anything on Sailor Mars," Usagi asked looking down at the black cat as they ran out of the alley way.

"Sailor Mars," Ami asked, her brow furrowed.

"Yes, Usagi believes she may have had a dream that revealed who Sailor Mars was," Luna answered as they passed by the rushing crowds that were trying to get to safety. "It was how we found you."

"So these dreams of yours are leading you to find the other scouts," Ami deduced correctly. "Do you have an idea of who Sailor Mars is? Have you met her in our civilian forms already?"

"I think that we did, both of us," Usagi answered, nodding towards Rei who was trying to fight off the youma with a ofuda. "Rei looks like the girl that was dressed in a sailor suit similar to ours. The other three girls and the Princess called her Sailor Mars."

"There is something else that I found out about Sailor Mars," Luna said as they skidded to a stop. "She is able to invoke the power of fire, and is a psychic. In her civilian life during the Silver Millennium, she was a priestess. You believe this Rei girl is who you saw in the dream, Usagi?"

Usagi nodded before she took a step towards the youma when it had grabbed Rei. "Stop right there! Let the girl go you slime ball."

"And who the hell are you," the youma demanded.

It's hand was glowing as was Rei's body, sucking the energy from her. Usagi had to act fast if she wanted to save the raven hair's life. She fell into her signature pose.

"This festival was meant to bring friends and family together to have a wonderful time and I will not stand for you destroying it with your evil presence," Usagi shouted, pointing at the youma. "I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and justice. I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

Rei's eyes peeked opened to look at the two warriors, her brow furrowed. She'd seen them before. They were in the fire reading that had alerted her there would be trouble at the festival today. She knew they would come but she wasn't sure who exactly they were. For some reason, the one who called herself Sailor Moon sounded an awful lot like Usagi did… "Usagi? Ami?"

Sailor Moon's head turned when she said their names, her eyes wide. That was enough to tell Rei that she was right. She'd moved to try and get away when she felt herself being launched towards them. She screamed and Usagi moved without thought, catching the girl in her arms. Ami was the first to attack.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!"

A thick mist covered the area, obscuring the monster's vision from the three girls, giving Usagi time to regain her composure. She smiled at Rei before leaping into action, her fingers placed on her tiara. She pulled it from her forehead, the piece of jewelry turning into a discus, burning with magic.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

She threw it, effectively destroying the youma as the mist cleared. They'd thought the attack to be over, thought that they were safe to go on when a frustrated yell caught their attention. Usagi, Ami and Rei all turned to see a blond standing there, seething with anger. Both Ami and Usagi took protective stances in front of Rei as a means of protecting her. Luna stood behind and watched patiently for the right moment that ensured that Rei was who they thought that she was.

"You two, you've gotten in my way for the last time," Jadeite hissed, his grey eyes glinted with resentment. "I'll destroy the both of you!"

"Oh no you don't," Ami yelled, "Mercury Aqua Mist!"

The mist enveloped the area once again, only for it to be waved away with a wave of Jadeite's hand. "Your little tricks won't work on me! You'll have to do something better than that!"

Usagi didn't speak, launching forward to try and fight him hand to hand. Blow after blow was traded, Jadeite easily gaining the upper hand on her. He'd been poised to strike her once again, this time with an energy blade, until she was swept out of the way by a blur of red and black.

She glanced up, grateful to see that it was Tuxedo Mask that had gotten her out of the way in time before the blow by the energy blade had hit her. She smiled as she was placed on her feet again, bowing her head in thanks. "Thank you, Tuxedo Mask."

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Ami shouted again, before turning to look at Usagi. "Sailor Moon, throw your tiara while we have cover!"

Usagi nodded, once again pulling her tiara from her forehead. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

She threw it just as Jadeite swept the mist away again, too soon for the tiara to strike him. He deflected it back at Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. They managed the evade the attack for the most part, the edge of the boomerang nicking Sailor Moon's thigh before it fell to the ground.

"I told you, your powers are useless against me!" Jadeite screamed in rage, charging another attack to shoot at them.

The ice-based attack shot out, capturing all three of them in it's grasp. Usagi, Ami and Tuxedo Mask screamed out in pain as the ice began to freeze their entire bodies, preventing them from moving and launching another attack of their own. They hadn't been fast enough to get out of the way before they had been hit by the blast.

"Now let's see you get away from that," Jadeite mocked.

Rei had been watching the entire exchange the whole time, her brow furrowed. Nothing that these girls threw at this guy was working. His attacks were ice-based, the opposite of ice was fire. Her brow furrowed, she ambled to her feet slowly, reaching into the inner pocket of her kimono. She pulled an ofuda from inside, holding it between her index and middle fingers. A soft prayer was chanted before she threw the ofuda, it making it's mark on Jadeite as she called out, "Evil spirit, be gone!"

Jadeite cried out in pain as the symbol for Mars glowed on Rei's forehead. Luna sprang into action a moment later, throwing the pen to Rei who caught it easily. She stared down at the pen confused, before looking back at the cat who smiled at her. "I will explain later, but for now, you must use that pen and say "Mars Power, Make Up" to transform into the Senshi of Mars. Quickly, you are the only one who is capable of defeating Jadeite!"

Rei nodded, holding the pen in the air, "Mars Power, Make Up!"

In a burst of light and flames, she transformed into the Senshi of Mars. Usagi and Ami gasped, Tuxedo Mask continued to try and break free. Everyone stood, mouth agape when they saw that Rei had actually transformed. Usagi was the first to speak.

"No way, it really was her!" the blond gasped.

"Now, Sailor Mars, use your ofuda and throw it at him again after turning it in a circle while saying "evil spirit be gone" again," Luna called out, "That is the only thing that can truly hurt him! The opposite of ice is fire!"

Rei nodded, the ofuda in her hand as she moved her arm in a circle. Flames began to burn as she launched the attack at the blond, effectively burning him. Luna then turned to Usagi who by now had been freed from the ice thanks to Tuxedo Mask who was now working on getting Ami out. "Sailor Moon, your tiara! Try it again."

Usagi nodded, removing her tiara from her forehead before launching it at Jadeite at the same time he'd been encased by flames. "Moon Tiara, Boomerang!"

The blond screamed out in pain, promising that they wouldn't see the last of him before he disappeared. The three guardians sighed in exhaustion, not noticing when Tuxedo Mask disappeared after he'd freed Ami from the ice that had enveloped her.

"That was wild," Rei murmured before she turned to look at Usagi and Ami.

Both the bluenette and the blond smiled as Luna stepped forward. "Welcome to the team Rei. We are so glad to have you join us."

"Thank you," Rei hummed with a nod. "But I think this is going to need a brief adjusting period to get used to it all."

"Believe me, we understand," Usagi laughed.

"We'll have to call another meeting to get Rei all caught up to speed on what's going on," Ami suggested. "But for now, we should probably get out of the open and de-transform so that no one spots us like this."

"Ami is right, let's go girls, I'll explain everything later," Luna said before she was scooped into Usagi's arms.

Together the three teens took off, just as the people that had been at the festival began to filter back in when they realized the coast was clear. Rei had a lot of questions but figured that they could wait until they had the meeting that Luna had promised. For now, she wanted to release the transformation and return to the festival to enjoy the rest of the day now that the threat to the people had been dealt with.

* * *

 _Coming Up Next: Chapter Four – The Legendary Silver Crystal_


	4. Chapter Four - Legendary Silver Crystal

**Sailor Soldiers**

 **By: Xhibit B**

 **Chapter Four – The Legendary Silver Crystal**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Two days had passed since Rei had awoken as Sailor Mars. She'd been instructed by Luna not to breathe a word of what had transpired at the festival regarding her powers to anyone, not even her family for fear of their safety. She'd taken great heed to that warning and hadn't said a word about it to her grandfather. Usagi, Ami and Luna were scheduled to come and visit so that they could have that meeting Luna had promised and explain everything for her. She'd warned her grandfather that they would be coming so that he wasn't surprised by their sudden appearance.

Rei had just set out the tea in the Great Fire Shrine when her grandfather opened the door.

"Rei, you have visitors, dear," her grandfather said as he moved to the side to allow Usagi and Ami in. Usagi was holding Luna in her arms with a smile. "I'll leave you girls to chat."

"Thanks, Grandpa," Rei said as the old man left. She waited until she was sure he was out of earshot before she turned back to Ami, Usagi and Luna, "Welcome to Hikawa Shrine. I made tea for us for this meeting, if you would like some."

"Thank you," Ami said as they all took a seat on the tatami mats that had been placed on the floor.

Luna jumped out of Usagi's lap while the girls got settled. She would start the meeting when they were all comfortable and paying attention to the feline so she wouldn't have to continuously repeat herself. Some of the things that she was going to tell them, Ami and Usagi already knew. But she'd uncovered more information about the Silver Millennium that none of them knew and it was imperative that she relay this information to them as it had to do with the Legendary Silver Crystal and a hint as to where it may be.

"Okay Luna," Usagi said as she brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. "I think we're all ready to get this meeting started now."

"Alright girls," Luna said as she took a seat in the middle of the three teens. "As you all already know, you are the Guardians of various planets and the Moon. Sailor Mercury, you are the guardian of knowledge. You are also our team strategist and chief medical officer. Sailor Mars, you are the guardian of war. You are also the team's battle coordinator and resident psychic. And as for you, Sailor Moon." The black cat glanced over at the blond who had been sitting in silence the entire time. "You are the Guardian of mystery. As well as the team leader."

Usagi gasped, staring at the cat, wide eyed. She was the team leader? There had to be a mistake. She wasn't leader material. She wasn't even sure that she'd know what to do. So, what if the dreams led her to finding the other girls? That didn't mean that she had what it took to lead the senshi and find the Moon Princess so that she could defeat the Negaverse. She opened her mouth to voice her concerns to Luna, when Ami beat her to the punch. She was surprised by what she said.

"So, Usagi is the team leader, huh," Ami said, surprised. "Well, I think that's a wonderful thing. She was the one that found us through her dreams and brought us together. She also has excellent leadership skills when she puts her mind to it. She's the perfect choice to be team leader. And I wouldn't have it any other way, don't you agree, Rei?"

"Yes, I do agree," Rei hummed with a delighted smile before Luna cleared her throat.

"Now that you are all aware of your roles, there is something else that we must discus," Luna said bringing their attention back to her. She flipped in the air, producing a moon shaped wand before pushing it towards Usagi. "That is yours, Usagi. The crescent moon wand. It will allow you to use more of your powers in the heat of battle, other than just your tiara, though it will still come in handy from time to time. But that will be your ultimate weapon until the Princess is found. It will then have to be passed over to her so that she is able to complete her mission. But anyway, in order to activate it, you must call out 'Moon Healing Escalation' in order to make it work. It will respond to your command the moment you call it out to destroy anything that comes into your path."

"What is this little space here," Usagi asked as she held the Moon Wand in her hand, gesturing to the opening in the centre. "It looks like you can put something right there, but what would fit?"

"The Legendary Silver Crystal," Luna answered.

"The Legendary Silver Crystal," Rei asked, her brow creased. "What is that?"

"The Legendary Silver Crystal is a great power, and if it were to fall into the hands of evil, it could mean the end of the world for everyone," Luna explained. "But in the hands of the Moon Princess, it can bring upon peace to a land and banish the evil for good, something that Queen Serenity was not able to do so long ago."

"Queen Serenity," Ami asked irking a brow.

"Queen Serenity was the sovereign ruler of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium," Luna elaborated. "She was a just ruler and had unified the different planets of the solar system. We were in a stasis of peace during her time as Queen, until Queen Beryl staged an attack against the Moon Kingdom with the help of the Terranean Army that had fallen under her evil control, despite King Endymion and Prince Endymion's best efforts. The King was slaughtered when he refused to help Beryl and the Prince died on the moon when we were attacked."

"Prince Endymion," Usagi murmured, recalling her dream. In the dream the Princess and Mamoru lookalike who had been called Endymion had been killed by the evil Queen that called herself Beryl. She'd deduced that the two had been lovers from another dream she'd had the day Ami had been revealed as Sailor Mercury. "He was in love with Princess Serenity, wasn't he? I remember from a dream that I had, well it was more like a memory if I'm being honest, but Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity had been killed by Beryl. But she wasn't holding the Silver Crystal at that time, Queen Serenity was. And then she banished Beryl and her evil forces from the Moon, but it left everything in a shamble. She died right after that, she'd used the last of her power to send the Sailor Guardians, the Princess and the Prince to be reincarnated on Earth and locked the evil away."

"Yes, you were remembering the final moments of the Moon Kingdom, Usagi," Luna explained. "I too remember the event now. We'd received word that the Kingdom of Earth was on the attack, led by Beryl's evil generals who had fallen under her control. What led to the attack however, I still do not remember. My memories have not been fully restored as of yet. The more information that I get on the past during the Silver Millennium, the more I will be able to tell you. I assure you I will keep you all up to date with any information that I find."

"Could it possibly have something to do with the Prince loving the Princess?" Rei offered gently before taking a sip of her tea. She swallowed before continuing a second later. "I mean, it's the only reasonable explanation that I can think of. Especially since they are from two different kingdoms. There could have been some jealousy that brewed in the pits of everyone's stomach."

"There are a number of things that it could have been, but the fact that the Prince did fall in love with the Princess is very possible," Luna answered with a sigh. "The Earth and Moon Kingdoms were not always on the friendliest of terms. The relationship had been very strained for some time since the first King of Earth, Endymion the First, and Queen Serenity had, had a disagreement."

The three girls leaned forward, thoroughly interested in what the black cat had to say. This was the first that they were hearing of this, which was understandable considering Luna was beginning to get her memories of the past back in order to share it with them. Perhaps hearing more information would assist them in finding the other two guardians faster.

"Queen Serenity had already been ruling over the Moon Kingdom for well over three hundred years when the Earth Kingdom was still in its infancy," Luna continued to explain. "King Endymion the First did not agree with Queen Serenity's plan for the Silver Millennium and uniting all of the planets in an everlasting peace, they'd been at war with the people of Mars for quite some time. The Silver Millennium was not fully established until the time of King Endymion the Third, Prince Endymion's father."

"Oh wow," Ami said, blinking.

Luna nodded. "King Endymion the Third, unlike his predecessors, agreed with Queen Serenity's plan to unite the Kingdoms of the different planets. The war with Mars was brought to an end shortly after his coronation. And a year later, the Silver Millennium was formed. Everyone lived in peace for several years when an announcement was sent that the Queen of Earth had given birth to a son. Three years later, Queen Serenity gave birth to Princess Serenity, the one you keep seeing in your dreams, Usagi."

"And when she grew up, the Princess met the Prince and fell in love," Usagi murmured, brushing her hair from her face.

"Exactly," Luna hummed, a light smile gracing her lips. "There is much more to our history than that, I'm sure. But I have not yet recovered my memories of it as of yet. As I said before, the moment I learn more information about the past and the Legendary Silver Crystal, I will call another meeting and relay what I've found to the three of you."

"Of course, Luna, thank you," Usagi said with a smile. "This actually helps a bit. Learning something about the past, even if it's only a tiny piece of it, makes a huge difference. Now we understand why we were chosen as the Sailor Guardians a bit more."

"I'm glad, now, it's time to get some training done," Luna said sternly. "I have given you all a long enough break after the fiasco at the festival this weekend. It is time to get back to work now. Rei, alert your grandfather that you will be going out and will return in a few hours. I don't want him getting suspicious of you just leaving and come asking questions. Once you've done that, you girls transform and meet me in the forest just out of city limits."

"Okay," all three girls said in unison before the black cat was gone.

…

"You have failed me yet again, Jadeite, perhaps it would be best that you let someone else who is just a bit more competent than you are take over?" Beryl said as she glanced down at the blond-haired man that kneeled before her. "Time is short to gather the energy that we need for Queen Metalia's resurrection. We are now behind all because of your failures."

"My apologies, Queen Beryl," Jadeite said, not daring to glance up at the red-haired Queen. "It was not in my plan for the energy gathering to take this long. However, with the arrival of those Sailor Guardians, and their constant interference, it has made the process slower than I wished it to be. However, I am not opposed to stepping back out of the forefront for the energy gathering. If one of the other Generals believes that they are capable of gathering energy without their interference, then they are more than welcome to take over in my stead. I will aid them in any way necessary if they deem it needed."

"Very good, I was afraid I would have to fight you about this," Beryl said smiling. "But since you are cooperating without fuss, I will allow you to live. Perhaps you can redeem yourself at a later time. Alert Nephrite that he is to take over the duty of gathering energy for Queen Metalia. As for you, find some way to make yourself useful."

"Of course, Queen Beryl," Jadeite said as he bowed and turned to leave the throne room of the evil Queen. When he was sure he was out of her earshot, he grumbled. "Damn them. If Queen Beryl thinks that one of the other Heavenly Kings can do a better job than I have at gathering energy, then so be it. I will be here to laugh when they inevitably fail."

He'd been unaware that Zoisite had been listening the entire time, twirling a piece of bright, blond hair around his finger. There was a smile that crossed his features as Kunzite and Nephrite came to stand beside him. He knew they were sending questioning looks about the smile on his face and he decided to divulge the information without fuss.

"It would seem that Jadeite has been relieved of his duty of gathering energy for Queen Metalia," Zoisite answered their silent question. "He was quite upset when he passed by just now. I assume that one of us will be taking over in his stead while he falls back and acts as support."

"I will take point and gather the energy that we need," Nephrite said brushing his long, brown hair out of his face. "I'm sure my methods will be far more effective than Jadeite's were. And I doubt that those Sailor Guardians will have any chance of standing in my way as they have done him." He turned to glance at both Zoisite and Kunzite, "I trust that I have both of your support in this mission where you are needed? And I won't have to worry about either of you stabbing me in the back and trying to take over."

"You are more than welcome to take over," Kunzite said as he turned with a swish of his cape. "We will show you support when you need it. I trust that you will be able to handle this on your own though and you won't need us as much as you're insinuating you will. Come Zoisite, we have work to do… we still have to find the Princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal."

"Of course, Kunzite," Zoisite said as he turned to follow the platinum haired male. "Good luck, Nephrite. I hope that you do better than Jadeite was able to."

And with that, he and Kunzite disappeared down the long hall, leaving Nephrite to plan what his first move would be in his new mission.

…

 **Three Days Later**

Usagi groaned as she let her head fall against the table she was sitting in front of. Ami laughed lightly into the back of her hand, pulling the hot chocolate Motoki had brought for her closer. Rei simply shook her head with a smile as she glanced down at the whining blond.

"C'mon Usagi, it's not that bad," Rei said, trying to sound convincing. "It could have been a lot worse, but it was just one little slip on the ice. It's not like your life is about to end. You didn't even get a bruise or break or sprain anything. You're completely fine."

"But I just completely embarrassed myself in front of all those people at the ice-skating rink," Usagi grumbled, her chin resting on her crossed arms. "I totally wiped out and now I can never show my face there again for as long as I live."

"Now you're exaggerating," Rei said, a light laugh lacing her voice. She placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder, making the blond glance up at her. "Don't worry Usagi, everyone stumbles when they first start to learn. But if you keep practicing, you'll get better and better every time that you step out on the ice. Everyone falls, but you just have to keep picking yourself back up and trying again. I'm pretty sure that everyone that was in that rink today has fallen more than once when they were first learning how to skate. No one is perfect. So, don't worry about it, okay?"

"You mean it," Usagi asked, glancing up at her with tear filled eyes. Both Rei and Ami nodded, a small smile crossing each of their lips. The large, infectious smile that usually graced the blonde's lips spread once more, her eyes a lot brighter than they were before. "Thanks, you guys, you're the best friends a girl could ask for! Now, I think that I want a hot chocolate… to lift my spirits even more."

"Do you ever get tired of chocolate, _Odango Atama_ ," a sultry voice asked from behind the blond.

Usagi glanced up, coming face to face with Mamoru who was standing with his arm draped over the top of the booth they occupied. Her brows creased as she glared up at the elder male, her arms coming to rest across her chest. "Oh great, it's you. Don't you have a textbook that you need to stick your nose into or something instead of teasing me every chance that you get? Because seriously, it's getting old at this point. Every time I turn around, you're right there with something else to tease me about. Do you get off on that sort of thing or something?"

"Have you ever considered that maybe I just enjoy getting on your last nerve because you're so easy to annoy," Mamoru countered with an irked brow. "Well, have you?"

"Have you ever considered that maybe I would appreciate it immensely if you would just leave me the hell alone sometimes," Usagi asked through clenched teeth. "Don't you have any other hobbies, other than annoying me every chance that you get?"

"I have plenty of hobbies, but you just make it so easy to tease you," Mamoru said chuckling.

"Why you…" Usagi seethed just as Motoki walked over to the table.

"Okay, that's enough Mamoru," the blond male said as he placed a steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of Usagi before folding his arms across his chest. "Leave Usagi and her friends alone. You came here because we have a project to talk about. Not to get on her nerves, remember?"

Mamoru chuckled again, turning on his heel as his left hand slipped into the pockets of his jeans and his other hand grasped the strap of his backpack. "Of course, I remember. I was just dropping by to check and see how my favourite Odango Atama was doing since it had been a few days since I last saw her. I kind of miss our daily squabbles."

"You are so immature," Usagi said as the two males walked away, and she picked up her cup of hot chocolate. She was in the midst of taking a sip, when she noticed Ami and Rei laughing. The cup was placed on the tabletop once more. "What's so funny? Do I have something on my face? Did my hair fall out? What is it, tell me!"

"Nothing, nothing," Rei said, still laughing into her hand. "I just couldn't help but notice that, that Mamoru definitely has one hell of a crush on you. Why else would he enjoy picking on you the way that he does? Besides, it's not like he's bad looking or anything. You're lucky to have such a handsome guy pining for your affection."

"I would hardly call him making jokes about my hair and my occasional klutz attack him pining for my affection," Usagi said, exasperated. "He just lives to annoy the ever-loving hell out of me. That's all."

"Somehow, I really doubt that," Rei laughed just as Usagi's communicator beeped.

The blond pulled it from her school bag, turning on the screen. Luna appeared a moment later, a concerned look on her face. Usagi's brow furrowed, "What's up Luna, is everything okay?"

"Everything is not okay," Luna answered. "There has been a recent break in at Kimori Castle where a legendary treasure is said to be held. I believe it may be the Legendary Silver Crystal. And if it is, the enemy will get ahold of it if you girls do not get there quickly. The Princess and Crystal are in great danger. Please hurry."

"Right, we're on it," Usagi said before the communicator went dead. She glanced up at her friends, cerulean eyes hardened with determination. "Well girls, looks like our little vacation from fighting the Negaverse is over. We've got to get going, Kimori Castle is under attack."

"Right," Rei and Ami said in unison before the three of them were standing and making their way out of the arcade. Usagi made sure to leave some yen behind to cover their hot chocolates before she left so that Motoki didn't think that they were just ripping him off when he stopped by and saw them gone.

They quickly ran into an empty alley way, making sure that no one was around. Rei and Ami grabbed their transformation pens, while Usagi placed her hand on her broach. They were immediately transformed before Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars jumped up onto the rooftops, using them as a shortcut to get to the castle as quickly as possible.

…

Mamoru's pen was placed down the moment that he felt it. Sailor Moon had transformed, whoever she was and that strange pull that came every time she made an appearance tugged at him. He turned to look at Motoki, who was sitting at his side working on his portion of the project. He hated to have to run out on him, but if Sailor Moon got into trouble and he wasn't there to help her, then he would never forgive himself. He was her protector, and as her protector, he needed to be there whenever she put herself into potentially dangerous situations. Which happened to be every time that they crossed paths. He grabbed his cellphone and made a show of answering a text message that had just come through.

"I'm sorry, Motoki, something just came up," Mamoru said as he packed his things away. "I have to leave but I'll be around later, and we can continue with this then. Sorry, again."

"No worries," Motoki said smiling at the younger male. "Things are about to start picking up here anyways and I still have two hours left of my shift that I need to work. Coming up on the mid-afternoon pre-dinner rush. We can reconvene at my place later, if you want? Or yours, it doesn't matter to me."

"My place is fine," Mamoru said as he turned to leave. "Come by around seven and we'll work on the project then, alright?"

"Sounds good," Motoki said before the raven hair disappeared out of the arcade.

He made sure that he was a safe distance away before he let his transformation take over. Gone were his usual lavender coloured jeans and dark green jacket to be replaced by a full-on tuxedo, complete with pocket watch and all the finest trimmings. He took off in the direction he felt Sailor Moon to be in, silently praying along the way that she and the others hadn't gotten themselves hurt in his absence. Especially Sailor Moon. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but she somewhat reminded him of Usagi. Especially when it came to her hair. They wore the same style, but he wouldn't dare call her Odango Atama for fear of being hit with her tiara the doubled as a boomerang. He'd seen what it could do to the enemy and he would hate to be on the wrong side of her temper if he said the wrong thing. Besides, that nickname was reserved for one special blond haired, pigtailed wearing high school student that had unknowingly stolen his attention and affection, though he had a funny way of showing it.

It didn't take long for him to find them, the pull guiding him clear across town to Kimori Castle where the girls were in the midst of battle with a youma that controlled the elements around it. They seemed to be at a disadvantage, neither of the Guardians able to get close enough to do any real damage other than play the offensive. He chewed his bottom lip, how on earth could he distract the youma long enough for them to destroy it?

An idea formed immediately. He reached past the lapel of his suit jacket, pulling one of the steel tipped roses from within before he threw it out, gaining the youma and the Guardians' attention. He jumped, landing between them and the youma before he turned to glance over his shoulder. "Sailor Moon, I'll draw it's attention. You three combine your powers and destroy it while I distract it."

Sailor Moon nodded before she turned to Ami just as Mamoru charged in, his cane extended to attack. "While he distracts him, I want Mercury to hit it with your Mercury Bubbles and blind it. Mars, you use your ofuda and hit it. I'll finish it off with the Moon Wand."

Ami and Rei nodded, both moving to get into position as Tuxedo Mask continued to try and distract the youma from them. He jumped out of the way when Sailor Moon called out to him to move, moving just in time to miss being hit by Sailor Mercury's bubbles. Once the youma was blinded, Sailor Mars followed behind with her own attack, weakening the youma enough that Sailor Moon didn't have to use much energy in order to destroy it with the Moon Wand.

"Sailor Moon, now," Sailor Mars called to her and the blond nodded.

The wand was raised, Sailor Moon calling out the attack as she made a circle in the air, "Moon… Healing… Escalation!"

The attack hit the youma full force, Tuxedo Mask watching in amazement as it was instantaneously turned to dust before his very eyes. He turned to the blond when it was all said and done, a small smile crossing his lips as his head cocked to the side slightly. "You've done well today, Sailor Guardians. Continue to stay focused and work together. Until next time, ado."

He turned and disappeared over the rooftops. Mamoru had to hurry and make it back to his apartment. Motoki would be coming by any minute to complete their project.

…

Once Tuxedo Mask had taken off, Usagi, Ami and Rei turned to glance at one another. Even though the youma was gone, they still had work to do. When they'd arrived, the youma was in the process of trying to break into the main building of the castle but had been unsuccessful. They had to check and see if the Legendary Silver Crystal was actually there. And if it was, then the Princess would be as well.

"Alright, we'll split up and search the castle," Usagi said, gesturing to the castle that stood behind them. "I'll take the north wing, Rei, you take the south, Ami you take the east and we'll meet back in the centre and check the west wing together if we don't find anything."

"Right," Ami and Rei said in unison before they split up and headed into the castle; Rei heading south, Ami heading east and Usagi heading north.

Usagi searched high and low, finding nothing as she ran through each room as stealthily as she was able. She didn't want to alert any of the guards of her presence and cause trouble for herself or the other girls. After checking the final room, she ran back to the centre. They all made it back at the same time.

"Anything," Usagi asked. Rei and Ami shook their heads in the negative. "Well then, it looks like we have to check the west wing. C'mon, let's see if we can find anything."

Rei and Ami nodded before they all ran towards the west wing. They searched high and low, looking for any sign of the crystal or the Princess. When they came upon the last room, Usagi nudged the door opened only to be met with the back of a brown-haired man, holding something in his hand. Usagi and the others walked into the room, making the man turn.

"I demand to know, who are you," Usagi said pointing an accusing finger at the male.

There was something about him that was familiar for some reason. Like they'd crossed paths before. But where it could have occurred, she wasn't sure.

"What are you brats doing here," the male demanded, clutching whatever he had been holding in his hand tightly. "You shouldn't have been able to get past the youma."

"Well we did, now who are you," Rei said stepping in front of Usagi. "And what the hell are you doing here? What's that in your hand?"

"Something that is not of importance to either of us," the man said as he raised his hand and let whatever he held fall to the ground. It shattered upon impact as he smirked. "It was merely nothing but glass, not the crystal that we all clearly seek. But know this, Sailor Guardians. The Negaverse will retrieve the Legendary Silver Crystal before you lay eyes on it. And when we do, we will destroy you."

"I don't think so," Rei said as she pulled an ofuda from seemingly nowhere. "Evil spirit, be gone!"

The flames shot out towards the brown-haired male only for him to disappear from sight. Usagi, Rei and Ami glanced around, trying to see if they could find him. They were unsuccessful in finding him, but his voice did reach their ears.

"Until next we meet, I will give you a reprieve for now," the man's voice drifted from some unknown area. "But once we cross paths again, all of you will die. That much I can assure you of."

Sailor Mercury scanned the room with her computer, trying to see if she could find where he'd escaped to. She didn't have any luck doing so.

"Nothing," Usagi asked glancing over at the blue haired female. Ami shook her head. "Shoot, we lost him. And if he's anything like the other one, we're going to have a lot of trouble on our hands dealing with him."

"I agree," Rei said as she folded her arms across her chest. "We should head back to the temple and inform Luna of what went on here. Maybe she might be able to dig something up on these guys that are working with the Negaverse and getting in our way every time we come to destroy a youma."

"Agreed," Usagi said before they all turned and left the castle.

Usagi was quiet the entire way back to the temple, the girls releasing their transformations in an alleyway that was close by. Usagi had contacted Luna and asked her to meet them there so that they could debrief her on what had happened at the castle. She had this sinking feeling in her gut that this wasn't over by a long shot and that, that wouldn't be the last they'd see of the brown-haired man. Especially since he seemed so familiar for some odd reason. Like she'd met him before in a past life. And it didn't sit well with her with how wrong facing him had felt.

* * *

 _Coming Up Next: Chapter Five – Sailor Jupiter_


	5. Chapter Five - Sailor Jupiter

**Sailor Soldiers**

 **By: Xhibit B**

 **Chapter Five – Sailor Jupiter**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Kimori Castle had been a bust, leaving Luna frustrated, but relieved. Frustrated that they were no closer to finding the Legendary Silver Crystal and the Moon Princess than they had been before. But relieved that the Negaverse had not gotten their hands on something so important either, pushing them back to square one just as she and the Guardians were. The black cat ran a paw across her face as she stared down at the computer in the control room. When she'd met the girls at the temple the day of the attack and they had debriefed her on what happened at the castle, she'd immediately went to look and see if she could find anything on the man that they'd encountered. Unfortunately, her search had not been as fruitful as she'd hoped that it would be, leaving the black feline to shake her head in defeat. The girls wouldn't be too happy to learn that she had not uncovered anything that would aid them when it came to facing that man again, despite her constant looking over the last few days.

Her paw pressed down on a button, bringing up a diagram of the girls with each of their roles listed beside them. So far, she'd already found three of the five Senshi. All that were left to find were Jupiter and Venus and then the team would be complete.

"I'll have to speak with Usagi and see if she's had any more dreams about who the other two Guardians could be," Luna murmured to herself as she powered everything down. She turned, jumping down from the control panel and leaving the secret base she had set up just beneath the Crown Arcade to head back home. "I get the feeling that we are going to need more help than what we've got the next time the Negaverse decides to strike. We've been lucky thus far with just Rei, Ami and Usagi. But in order to find the Princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal and protect them once they've been found, we need all of the Guardians present and ready for battle."

She left the arcade through a small crack in the side of the building that had been knocked in initially upon her arrival to the planet a few weeks before. Careful as she crossed different streets, the black cat made her way home, completely unaware of the blond woman and white cat that watched her every move from the rooftops. The white cat glanced up at his charge.

"Do you think that we should reveal ourselves yet, Venus," he asked, irking a brow at the blond.

She shook her head, her arms coming to cross beneath her bust. "Not yet Artemis. At least not as Sailor Venus. They need to find Sailor Jupiter first before we reveal ourselves as part of the team. Everyone will need to be present before I join them. Especially since the Princess will be revealed not too long after we've all been awakened. You do remember the plan, right?"

"Of course," Artemis said nodding his head. "We both agreed that it was the only sure way to keep the Princess safe from the Negaverse. They want to find her as much as the other Guardians do. However, what no one but us realizes, is the Princess is standing right there in front of them. They just haven't noticed yet."

"Exactly, which is why I want to wait until they've found Sailor Jupiter before we make our presence known. The Princess has to be protected at all costs and it'll take all four of us to do it. It's safer, for now, if she and the others continue to remain unaware. That doesn't mean that I can't be friends with them as a regular person, though. Perhaps I'll seek the Princess out and make her acquaintance tomorrow or something," Venus said as she turned to leave. "C'mon Artemis, let's head home. It's quiet tonight and if something does happen, the other Guardians can handle it. We do deserve a break after all. I've been fighting alone for so long, it's nice to have some of the burden lifted off my shoulders."

Artemis just smiled as she took off, quickly following after his charge. For three years, Venus had been fighting the Negaverse alone, trying to maintain everything on her own until the other girls finally awakened. She definitely deserved a rest, and he was going to make sure that she got it. "Of course, Venus. Let's go home."

…

 _The Princess sighed as she watched the Earth from her bedchamber's balcony, her hands folded in front of herself. She wished she could go back there, feel the wind in her hair and the warmth from the sun on her skin again. Not to mention, see the handsome Prince of Earth that had stolen her heart the first time she'd laid eyes on him. But, with talks of a potential threat from Earth, her mother and the Guardians wouldn't let her go anywhere near the beautiful blue planet. And she hated every moment of it._

 _If her mother had seen her slouching the way that she was, she would have been reprimanded. Thankfully, Queen Serenity was in a meeting with all of the leaders of the various planets of the Silver Millennium about what action should be taken and she was able to get away with it. She blew a sigh, unaware of the woman that stood a few feet behind her, arms crossed across her chest with a smile on her face._

" _Endymion," she whispered dreamily, a small smile on her lips. "How I miss you. If not for this talk of threats, we could be together. But it is not so right now, no matter how much I wish it."_

 _She pouted, her chin resting in the palm of her hand as she continued to stare at the Earth._

" _You know," the voice of Sailor Jupiter said, making Princess Serenity jump into a straight posture, "If your mother saw you slouching like that, she would have had a fit."_

 _Serenity turned to look at the other woman, a small, shy smile playing on her lips as she blew a sigh of relief to see that it was just one of the members of her court. She'd been afraid that her mother had caught her doing something she knew she shouldn't have been doing and had been mentally preparing herself for the tongue lashing that would come as she turned around._

 _Jupiter pushed herself off the wall and stepped closer to the Princess, "Staring at the Earth again, huh? Are you thinking about Prince Endymion once more?" She irked a brow as she stared expectantly at the Princess._

" _How did you know," Serenity asked, surprised that the green clad Senshi had been able to pick up on what she'd been thinking about so easily._

" _Because I know you," Jupiter answered with a smile. "It's no secret amongst your court that you love that boy, he's always been nothing but a gentleman to you whenever you visit one another, and I can tell that he loves you too. Venus might be the Guardian of Love, but she's not the only one that can see a connection between two people." She placed her hands on the Princess's shoulders, leaning to whisper in her ear, "Besides, you whispered his name."_

 _The Moon Princess blushed prettily, her cheeks puffed out in embarrassment, "This is why you shouldn't sneak up on someone, Jupiter! That was a private moment!"_

" _Don't worry," Jupiter said laughing lightly as she pulled away again. "I won't tell anyone about it. Like I said, we Guardians know about this little love affair of yours, but your Mother is still unaware, and we plan to keep it like that until this whole thing with Earth and a potential threat blows over and you two are ready to let everyone know about this relationship of yours."_

 _Serenity smiled, hugging the taller woman around the waist. "Thank you, Jupiter! I'm so grateful that you guys are keeping this secret for me."_

" _Of course, Princess," Jupiter said smiling, patting the girl on the back before she pulled away. "Now, the actual reason that I came is because the other girls and I have a surprise for you. C'mon, follow me."_

 _Serenity nodded, beaming as she collected the skirt of her dress._

 _The Princess followed Sailor Jupiter through the large palace of the Moon Kingdom towards the kitchens. It was no secret that Sailor Jupiter loved to bake. When she wasn't tending to Serenity every hour of the day, she could usually be found in the kitchen whipping up some of the best dishes anyone had ever tasted. When they entered the kitchen, Serenity was met with her court and one very special guest that yelled out, "Surprise! Happy birthday Princess!" The moment that she stepped into the kitchen._

 _Serenity's eyes filled with tears, her hand over her mouth as she stepped further into the kitchen so that Jupiter could close the door. She'd kicked all of the kitchen staff out so that they could secretly bring Endymion for Serenity's birthday surprise._

" _We know how much you missed seeing him with the whole "threat" and all," Sailor Mars said with a smile as the two lovers embraced one another. "So, we collectively agreed that we would bring him here to at least see you for your birthday. Of course, this is a secret and he can't stay long. We don't want your mother finding out."_

 _Tears streamed from Serenity's shimmering blue eyes as her head rest upon Endymion's chest, his hand rubbing soothing circles into her back. It was all so perfect. In her funk she'd forgotten that it was her birthday and the fact that the girls were risking their necks like this for her happiness, showed that they truly loved and cared for her._

...

Usagi yawned heavily as she sat up in her bed, blue eyes squinting as the sunlight from a new day streamed into her bedroom. It was Sunday and she didn't have anything planned for the time being. Luna had promised to let them have the day off to recuperate from all the training she'd put them through over the last few days since the attack at Kimori Castle. Perhaps she would call Ami and Rei and they could go out to the arcade for some plain old wholesome fun for once and not talk about Senshi business whatsoever. That brought a smile to her face as she stood from her bed, careful not to wake the sleeping cat at the foot of the mattress.

She made her way over to her closet, flinging the door opened before she turned on the light and picked through her clothes for something to wear for the day. Ten minutes later, she emerged with a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, a thick, cotton sweater that was dyed pink, purple and white and a pair of white four-inch heeled booties. She placed her clothes on her bed before skipping out of the room to the bathroom for a shower.

When Usagi returned to her bedroom twenty minutes later wrapped in naught but a towel, Luna glanced up at the teen with a raised brow. "Do you have plans today, Usagi? I know I gave you girls the day off from training. Were you thinking about going somewhere?"

"Not really," Usagi answered truthfully as she allowed her brush to run through her exceedingly long blond hair, knocking the knots and kinks that had formed overnight from the silky tresses. "I'll probably call Rei and Ami and see if they would like to go to the arcade or something today. Maybe we'll go back to the ice-skating rink... I wiped out the last time that we went but Rei said if I keep practicing, I'll get better at it."

Luna laughed lightly, nodding her head. "Yes, this is true for anything as a matter of fact. The more you practice, the better you will become." The smile on her muzzle reached her eyes as rust coloured hues set themselves on the teenager. "Have I told you that I'm proud of you lately? Because I am. You are a very different girl than you had been a few weeks ago when I first found you. All of you are. But I am especially proud of you because you have taken your role as leader of the Guardians seriously and it hasn't had a negative effect on your studies, especially with this term ending in less than several weeks. I know right now is a very important time for you when it comes to your school work."

Usagi turned to look at the female cat, her eyes wide at the praise that she'd received. Luna could be hard on her when it came to her training and she knew why. Being the leader of the Senshi was a very important job. And one little slip could mean life or death for any of them. She understood that, and though she still didn't quite agree with her being the leader, she took it seriously. Had this been a few years ago, she probably would have wailed and screamed that she didn't want to do this, and she probably would have fallen so far behind in her schoolwork that there was no coming back from it. Thank goodness she'd gotten her act together and really shaped up over the years.

"It's true, you look like you're surprised to hear that I am proud of you," Luna laughed. "You have come a long way since we first met. I was concerned that I would have a trying time with you in the beginning and I was right. But as the other girls joined in our quest, I noticed a change in you. One that I am very proud of. If anyone had to be Sailor Moon, I'm glad that it was you, Usagi."

A small smile crossed the blonde's features, nimble fingers brushing away a stray strand of hair. "Thank you, Luna, that means a lot to me. Truthfully, if you had come to me a few years ago, we'd be having a very different conversation than what we're having right now. But I'm sure there was a reason we met when we did and not before or after. And I wouldn't trade you for the world. You've become a very good friend to me over the last few weeks. And I don't see that coming to an end any time soon."

Luna laughed lightly, nodding her head, "I am inclined to agree." Her tail swished as she jumped from the bed to the edge of the vanity, landing on all four paws. "Now, I do have a rather serious question for you. Have you been having anymore dreams lately, about the other Guardians that will lead us to the next?"

"Not really," Usagi answered. "Just more flashes of the Silver Millennium when we were at peace. I had one that felt more like a memory, my memory, than anything last night. Sailor Jupiter and the Princess were talking on the balcony about the Prince of Earth and how Princess Serenity had loved him. Then they went off because Sailor Jupiter said that she and the other Guardians had a surprise for the Princess. I got a good look at Jupiter's face, but I don't recognize her. Maybe I'll run into her eventually? I mean, it happened with Rei so maybe I'll get lucky again, you know? But nothing about anyone else that would be joining the Guardians."

"I see," Luna hummed thoughtfully. "I'm going to be going back to the control room and see if I can dig up any information on these Dark Generals that have appeared. First it was the blond and now the one that you girls saw at Kimori Castle a few days ago…" A pensive look crossed her features before she glanced up at Usagi again. "I know that this is a long shot, but I must ask. Have you, perhaps, had any dreams that involve those men that you have faced?"

Usagi's brow creased as she thought about the question. Had she had any dreams recently that could point her to the identities of these Dark Generals that have been appearing every time there was some sort of attack? "Not that I recall, I'll have to think about it though since I've had so many different dreams and they're all kind of running together at the moment. But just like with the other Guardians, if I do have any dreams that might lead me to their identities, I'll definitely let you know."

"Good, well, enjoy your day off, Usagi," Luna said as she jumped off the vanity and trotted over to the window that she nudged opened with her head. "I'm going to head to Control and see if I can find anything as far as the whereabouts of the Princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal. And if I find anything else out about our past, I'll be sure to let you girls know right away."

"Thank you, Luna, and be careful out there," Usagi called after the cat before she disappeared out the window.

…

After a quick breakfast and making plans with her friends, Usagi left her house a few hours later, headed for the arcade. They'd all promised to meet there for hot chocolate while they make plans for the rest of the day. She was humming, her fingers twirling the long, silky tresses of her bright blond hair. There was a smile on her face, despite the chill in the air that stung her cheeks.

She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going, momentarily distracted by something that had caught her eye, when she bumped into someone else. She'd been concerned that it was Mamoru and he would have something to say, but the body type was wrong. Dusting herself off as she stood, she glanced up at the girl she'd bumped into who was also getting back on her feet. She was surprised to see a girl that looked to be about her age with long, golden blond hair and bright, blue eyes. She was smiling at Usagi, despite her having just run into the other girl.

"I'm so sorry," Usagi said as she brushed the last of the dust from her jeans. "I didn't see you there, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, didn't hurt a bit," the girl said smiling before she held her hand out for Usagi to take, which she did. "I'm Minako, Minako Aino. And you are?"

"Usagi, Usagi Tsukino," Usagi answered with her own smile. "It's nice to meet you, Minako. Are you new to Juban? I haven't seen you before."

"I am somewhat new here, actually," Minako answered with enthusiasm. "I'm attending Juban High School, been there for about seven weeks now. I just moved here from England a few months ago with my parents and haven't really made any friends. Most people tend to shy away from me the moment they see me. So, it's good to meet someone who hasn't run away from me before they get to know me, you know? Hey, maybe we'll even see each other at school too, if you go to Juban High?"

"Sure, my friend Ami and I attend Juban High School, too," Usagi chimed happily, grinning widely. "I'm actually on my way to meet she and my friend Rei at the arcade now. Would you like to join us, I'm sure that they wouldn't mind?"

Minako smiled, her head tilting to the side slightly, "I would love to but, I have a few errands to run. Maybe if I have some free time later and I run into you guys, then I can join you."

"That would be awesome," Usagi said with a nod of her head before she moved to leave again, "See you around, Minako! And welcome to Juban!"

Minako watched as the other blond disappeared, Artemis peeking out of her messenger bag up at her. "She's definitely the Princess. She might be a bit more carefree than Serenity was allowed to be during the Silver Millennium, but she does exude that regal air about her that Serenity had. I'm curious how she gets along with Endymion's reincarnation? Have they fallen head over heels in love again and given themselves to one another yet like they did in the past? Or, have they not crossed paths in this lifetime as of yet?"

"I'm not sure," Artemis said quietly, "But we don't have time to think about these things right now. We've got things to do. Let's get going."

Minako sighed, "You're right. C'mon Artemis, let's go."

She turned on her heel a moment later and promptly walked in the opposite direction than Usagi had gone.

…

Usagi made it to the arcade a few minutes later after running into Minako, happily greeting Motoki who stood at the counter; serving Rei and Ami a hot chocolate each. She slid into the stool on the other side of Rei, the large grin that had been on her lips since she'd met Minako still there. Rei irked a brow.

"What are you so happy about, Usagi," Rei asked, curiously. "You look awful chipper and you were late getting here. Was there something that happened on your way?"

"I'm just in a really good mood. We have the day off and nothing out of the ordinary has happened so far. Fingers crossed that it stays that way," Usagi answered calmly as Motoki placed a hot chocolate in front of her as well. "I also ran into a girl that just moved here. I invited her to join us, she's new around and doesn't have any friends. But she says that she had errands to run first then she'll think about joining us later if we cross paths again. But other than that, I just woke up really happy. Probably because I get to spend the day with you guys and not have to worry about anything."

"Well, since you invited us out," Rei said, smiling, "Have you figured out what we're going to do with our day off? No one has homework or anything since we did it all yesterday. And I don't have a lot of cash on me so something that costs quite a bit of money is out of the question..."

"Well, I did see that the Museum of Nature and Science is unveiling a new exhibit today in the human anatomy wing, if you girls would be interested in that," Ami suggested softly after a sip of her hot chocolate. "It's actually a wonderful experience and quite fun if I do say so myself. And, there is no admission fee, they're having a free day in honour of the new exhibit opening."

"I wouldn't be opposed to going," Rei answered happily as she turned to look at Usagi. "What about you, Usagi? What do you think about going to the Museum? I think that it would be fun."

"I didn't want to spend my Sunday learning," Usagi half whined before she perked up again. "But that exhibit does sound like it would be fun to experience! And after that, we can go back to the ice-skating rink! I want to try ice-skating one more time and pray that I don't wipe out again."

"Like I told you before, practice makes perfect," Rei chuckled as she brushed her long, raven hair behind her ear. She took a sip of her hot chocolate before she continued to speak. "So, we all agree? We go to the museum first and check out the new exhibit. Then, we'll go to the ice-skating rink and help Usagi with her ice-skating skills."

"Right," Ami and Usagi chimed in unison, grins on their faces.

They quickly finished their drinks before paying and heading out to the museum for the exhibit.

…

There was a sigh that escaped the girl's grasp as she stepped back from the cake she'd just made, admiring it. A small smile graced her lips as she wiped sweat from her brow with the back of her hand just as the instructor walked over to inspect her work. There was a large smile that graced her features as she took in the sight of the five-tiered cake, perfectly decorated with various flowers and other things.

"This looks amazing, Makoto," the woman said with a wide grin, her hands clapping together giddily. "Are you sure you even need to be taking this cooking class? Because everything that you have done thus far has been stellar. You've aced everything I've given the class since the class started a few months ago."

"Really, I always thought that my food was lackluster, and I want to own my own restaurant one day so I need all the help that I can get with my cooking and baking," Makoto answered, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. "I want to be as great a cook as my parents were. They had been teaching me before they died a few years ago, and there's still a lot that I don't know about the culinary arts so that's why I enrolled in the class."

The dark-haired woman hummed, her finger pressing to her chin, "I see. Fortunately, and unfortunately, I feel like this class may be a bit too easy for you. But, a very good friend of mine, who owns that new restaurant that just opened up on fifteenth street, is looking for an apprentice. And he's a way better cook than I could ever hope to be and would be able to teach you so much more than I can. I could give you his phone number and you can set up a meeting with him. You are eighteen already, right?"

Makoto nodded, "Just turned on the fifth."

"Perfect, I'll give you his number and you can give him a call," she said with a large smile as she leaned over to write the phone number down on a piece of napkin. She handed it over to Makoto with a smile when she was finished. "This will definitely be a great opportunity for you. Especially with you wanting to go into the restaurant business."

Makoto took the piece of napkin and turned it over in her hands, looking down at the number. She grinned back at the instructor as she pocketed the number. "Thank you so much! I definitely appreciate this. I'll be giving him a call as soon as possible."

"Good, well, class is dismissed so you're free to go," the other woman said with a smile as she leaned against the counter. "Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"There's a new exhibit that opened at the Museum of Nature and Science that I wanted to check out," Makoto said as she shrugged into her coat. "I planned to head there after I left here today."

"Alright, well you have fun," her cooking instructor said with a smile as Makoto made her way to the door. "And don't forget to give my friend a call and set up that meeting!"

"I won't," Makoto said as she left the room.

She made her way to the elevator, pulling the napkin from her pocket again to look at the number. She couldn't believe this. If things went the way that she wanted them to, she would have an apprenticeship under a chef that owns the most upscale restaurant in all of Juban. She tucked the number back in her pocket as the doors to the elevator opened and she stepped in. She pressed the button for the first floor, riding the elevator down in a comfortable silence before she exited and made her way toward the entrance of the building. She waved goodbye to the security guard on her way out.

Breathing in the crisp early December air, she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her coat, making her way towards the museum. She hadn't been paying as much attention as she should have and ran head first into another girl who had been headed towards the entrance of the museum as well. They collided, the smaller girl falling back a few feet and Makoto only stumbling slightly. She shook her head before she gasped, looking down at the girl who had fallen.

She'd seen her around Juban High School, if she recalled correctly, her name was Usagi? Deciding not to dwell on something so unimportant at the moment, Makoto reached her hand out to her to help her up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."

Two sets of giggles had both of them turning to look back at Usagi's friends who had come to a stop just behind them. The girl with the dark, raven hair was the one that spoke.

"I'm starting to think that this is a thing with you, Usagi," Rei said, laughing lightly. "You've literally ran into both Ami and I, and we became friends. And now you've run into this girl."

Usagi laughed, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. "What can I say? I guess I just have a knack for running into everyone that I'm meant to become friends with for whatever reason." She then turned back to Makoto and held her hand out. "Hi, I'm Usagi Tsukino, a third year at Juban High School in class 3-C."

"I know who you are," Makoto said, brushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "I've seen you around. I'm Makoto Kino, also a third year at Juban High School. I'm in class 3-B."

"Makoto Kino…" Ami murmured, more so to herself than anyone, before she snapped her fingers. "Ah yes, I remember now. You transferred to Juban High School earlier this year, right?"

"That's right," Makoto said. "And you're Ami Mizuno, in class 3-A, right?"

"That's correct," Ami said with a polite smile. "It's nice to meet you Makoto."

"You too," Makoto said before she turned to Rei. "And you are?"

"I'm Rei Hino, I go to T*A Academy for Girls," Rei said introducing herself. "We were just about to head in to see the new exhibit. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure," Makoto said grinning as she pulled the door to the entrance opened. "I was planning to go see the exhibit as well. And I'm pretty sure it will be a lot more fun seeing it with a group of friends."

"Exactly," Usagi chimed, hooking her arm into Makoto's before leading them into the building.

They were directed to the exhibit, the group of four heading off to where it was located as they giggled lightly and got to know Makoto. Usagi practically fell over when she heard that the taller girl loved to cook and bake.

"What do you like to make most," Usagi asked giddily, glancing up at the brown-haired girl. "Do you like making desserts more, or actual food? Do you need someone to test out all your creations? I'm not a picky eater so I'm definitely the girl for the job!"

"I take it that you like to eat a lot," Makoto laughed to which Usagi nodded enthusiastically. "Well, I guess I picked the right person to run into. I love making all kinds of things, especially cakes and pies. I'll be sure to remember to bring some to school whenever I bake so that you can taste it and tell me how you like it. I want to open my own restaurant some day and my culinary instructor gave me the number of the owner of that new, upscale restaurant on fifteenth street today. He's looking for an apprentice and she's sure that he can take my culinary skills to the next level."

"Don't you have to be eighteen to work in the kitchen of a restaurant," Ami asked, tilting her head to the side. "Even if it is an apprenticeship."

"That's right, I actually just turned eighteen on Wednesday," Makoto answered with a large smile. "My instructor asked me the same thing. I think that she forgot that my birthday passed."

"Aw," Usagi pouted, her cheeks puffing out. "I won't be eighteen until June."

"It's okay Usagi, it'll come sooner than you expect it to," Rei said patting her back as they stepped into the exhibit.

"Exactly, I'm younger than you are, Usagi, don't worry, our time will come," Ami offered with a small smile.

Usagi perked up, she'd forgotten that Ami was a few months younger than she was.

As they continued on through the exhibit, all the girls looked around in amazement at the vibrant colours of the displays that surrounded them. There were diagrams of the cell, depicting the cell membrane, lipids, and the many other organelles that make up each individual cell. There were projections of the blood stream, depicting how red blood cells flowed about, providing oxygen. Usagi and the other girls glanced around, wide smiles on their faces as they came to a stop in front of a particular display that caught their eye.

It was beautiful, in a strange, science-y way. Usagi leaned forward slightly, wide blue eyes taking in the sight when she heard a male chuckle behind them. She turned, a frown marring her features when she caught sight of Mamoru. Usagi groaned inwardly, why was he here of all places? She couldn't go a day without him popping up and bothering her.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," Mamoru said, his hands slipping into the pockets of that hideous green jacket he always wore for some reason. "Little Miss _Odango Atama_ at the Museum of Nature and Science. I never thought I'd see the day that you would set foot in a place like this. Hell must have frozen over."

"Why, of all places, do you have to be here, and bothering me, of all people," Usagi groaned, her hand resting on her forehead. The other girls watched from the side at the banter that was going on between the two of them. "Why are you even here? Are you following me? You seem to pop up everywhere that I go and honestly, it's a little weird. Then you keep calling me by that horrible nickname. My name is Usagi, U-sa-gi. Say it with me now."

Makoto laughed as she leaned over to speak to Ami. "What's the deal with those two? They fight like they're an old married couple already. And it's very obvious that they're both crushing on each other. How long have they been going back and forth like this?"

"Ever since we met Usagi," Rei laughed as they continued to watch Usagi and Mamoru go back and forth. "I figured out that Mamoru had a crush on Usagi the moment I met him, and he picked a fight with her. Why else would a university student continuously go back and forth with a high school student? Granted, she is close to going off to university herself, but still."

"I picked up on that as well the moment that we ran into Mamoru on the street after I first met Usagi," Ami laughed into her hand. "They should just go on a date and make it official with each other."

Makoto and Rei both laughed as well before they turned to look back at the still arguing couple.

"Say it, say my name," Usagi said, her fists pressed against her hips. "It's really not that hard."

"Okay, fine, Usagi," Mamoru said, shocking Usagi as well as the other girls. They didn't think that he would relent at all, but he'd surprised them. "I promise, I will never call you _Odango Atama_ again… well, I'll try to at least. It's going to take time to get used to not calling you that, so don't get mad at me if I do."

"That's all I ask for," Usagi sniffed, folding her arms across her chest. She couldn't let on that hearing him call her by her given name had actually made her heart soar. The attraction she'd felt towards him continued to grow every time they came into contact with one another. Which was an every day thing since she literally ran into him every morning on her way to school. "Now, can I please get back to my friends and our day out to have fun? Without you bothering me."

"What if I wanted to stick around and maybe point out some stuff that none of you know about," Mamoru asked irking a brow. "Remember, I am going to school to be a doctor."

"Ugh, fine if you want to stick around, it's your choice," Usagi grumbled, stepping away from him. She moved to stand between her friends, glancing back at the display that they had been standing in front of before he'd interrupted. "If you're so smart, tell me what this is, Mamoru."

"That's a chromosome," Mamoru answered nonchalantly. "Put simply, it's a strand of DNA that carries genes from your mother and father. In the human body, there are twenty-two pairs of chromosomes plus the sex chromosomes you get from your parents. The xx chromosome from your mother, and the xy chromosome from your father. That," he pointed to the chromosome that was on display at the moment. "Is the xy chromosome which would determine whether you would be born a boy or a girl."

"I swear, I hate you sometimes," Usagi said as she sat up again, her fists coming to press against her hips.

"You were the one that asked the question," Mamoru pointed out smugly. "I just gave you an answer. Did you not think that I would know what it was, Usagi?" There was a smile on his face that the other girls noticed, but Usagi did not as her back was turned. "Any other questions?"

Makoto leaned over to whisper in Rei's ear, "I have a question. When's he going to stop playing games with her and ask her the hell out, because it's obvious he's into her."

"Right," Rei laughed lightly. She glanced at the couple before she whispered. "They would make a cute couple too. Like they were made for each other. All Mamoru needs to do is finally ask her out and get it over with. It's obvious Usagi likes him back otherwise he wouldn't be able to bait her into a fight as easily as he does. I wouldn't be surprised if by the time we walk out of here today he's somehow managed to get her to agree to going on a date with him. He's already agreed to stop calling her by the nickname."

They began to laugh again, when there was a sudden crash and the cries of the people that were in attendance at the exhibit were heard. Usagi turned as soon as she heard it, her blue eyes connecting with Rei and Ami's. They each nodded their heads, they needed to figure out some way to get everyone out of there unharmed before they slipped away and transformed to take out the threat.

"Where's the exit," they heard Makoto say as she glanced around. Usagi could tell that there was panic in her eyes and she was worried about everyone getting away. People were beginning to drop like flies from having their energy drained, and Usagi and the others needed to find somewhere to transform as soon as possible. "We need to get these people out of here as quickly as possible before someone dies."

"The emergency exit is that way," Mamoru said pointing towards the back of the exhibit. If Usagi wasn't mistaken, it was almost as if he were in a rush to do something other than escape. "Direct them towards it and you girls get out of here too. You need to be somewhere safe."

Rei cast Usagi a look to which the blond nodded, each girl breaking off and running in opposite directions. Mamoru slipped away, he knew it was only a matter of time before Sailor Moon appeared and that familiar tug that caused him to transform would happen. He didn't want to be in front of Usagi or the other girls when that happened. He couldn't blow his secret front of them and put them into any danger.

…

The first chance that they got, Usagi, Rei and Ami broke away from he chaos of everyone trying to escape and hid in a dark corner. Ami and Rei produced their transformation pens while Usagi held on to her broach. She turned to look at the other girls, "I know this is a bad time to bring this up and I should have told you guys sooner, but, I feel like Mako is Sailor Jupiter. She looks just like the girl from my dream dressed in the green sailor uniform like ours. She's the fourth person in the group."

"Should we tell Luna?" Rei said, her hand clutching her transformation pen tighter. The sounds of people screaming as they tried to get away were getting louder and louder. The enemy was very close by. "We have to do something quick before people start to lose their lives. We can't just stand here all day while people are being drained of their energy."

"We'll transform and I'll tell Luna about what's going on," Usagi said as she held her broach to her chest. "I'll be able to explain it best since I had the dream. You guys hold it off until I can get there, okay?"

"Okay," the other two said in unison before they held up their transformation pens.

"Mars Power, Make-up!"

"Mercury Power, Make-up!"

"Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"

Blasts of lights, ribbon, fire and water enveloped the girls before they were transformed and Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars stood in the places of Rei, Ami and Usagi.

Usagi turned to glance at the other girls, "You know what to do."

"Right," Ami and Rei said before they broke off to hold off the youma that had appeared.

Usagi pulled out her communicator, opening the lid as she pushed the button to contact Luna. The cat's face popped up a moment later, "Usagi, what's wrong?"

"Luna, there's a youma here at the Museum of Nature and Science," Usagi answered. "But that's not why I called. We've found Sailor Jupiter. Her name is Makoto Kino, she's a student at Juban High as well. She's at the museum with us, how quickly can you get here?"

"I'm at control and it's not that far away," Luna answered. "Can you hold them off for at least fifteen minutes and I'll be there?"

"We'll try," Usagi answered. "Rei and Ami are already trying to fight it off to give the people a chance to escape, but we need you here to help Jupiter transform as soon as possible."

"I'm on my way," Luna said before the communicator disconnected.

Usagi slipped the device back into her subspace pocket before moving to jump into the action as well. When she arrived, she could see Ami and Rei pinned to the ground by several tentacles while Makoto, who had obviously been trying to fight the youma off on her own, was being drained of her energy.

"Oh no," Usagi whispered before her hand reached for the tiara on her forehead. She pulled it away, charging it up with power before she flung it towards the youma. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

The tentacles were cut away by the tiara, releasing the other girls before nicking the youma's arms and making it drop Makoto. Usagi rushed forward, pulling Makoto out of the way before she turned to the youma. "How dare you? The Museum of Nature and Science is a place for families and friends to come and enjoy their days off. I was having a good time here before you showed up, damn you. I didn't expect to have to indulge in any Guardian business today. And for that, I'll never forgive you. I am the Pretty Guardian, Sailor Moon. And in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"Not you brats again," a voice said before the same man from the last battle at Kimori Castle appeared, sneering at them. "It seems that every time that we find a way to gather energy, you brats show up and get in the way. Damn you all."

Usagi stood to her feet, pointing her finger at him as she moved closer to make sure that Makoto was out of the line of fire. "You again, who are you? Tell me!"

"I am Nephrite, one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the Negaverse," the male said, not caring that he'd just given his identity away. His hand thrust forward, "Murido, destroy those silly Sailor Guardians and finish gathering energy for Queen Metalia."

"Queen Metalia," Usagi whispered to herself, momentarily stunned. She'd been so stuck on trying to figure out who this Metalia person was, that she didn't notice the youma charging straight at her until it was too late. She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for impact when she was scooped out of the way. Her eyes opened a moment later, glancing up at Tuxedo Mask who had scooped her out of harm's way at the last second. "Tuxedo Mask! Thank you so much."

"Sailor Moon, are you alright," Tuxedo Mask asked as he placed her on her feet once more.

"I'm fine, thanks to you," Usagi answered before she turned to look at youma who was turning to charge at her once more. "Please stand back, Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, can you guys cause a distraction while I try to get the rest of the people that were hurt out of here?"

"You got it," Rei said before she turned to Ami, "Ready Mercury?"

"Ready," Ami said before they both launched into action. Ami's arms crossed together before she released them. "Mercury Aqua Mist!"

The mist enveloped the room, obscuring the youma's vision. Rei jumped into action a moment later while Usagi turned to Tuxedo Mask, "Can you help me get them out of here?"

The masked man nodded once before they were moving to evacuate the people that hadn't been able to get out in time. Usagi hoped, in the back of her mind, that someone had already called for help to get these people that had been hurt taken care of as quickly as possible. She knew they'd just been drained of their energy, but she couldn't help but feel that if she'd been able to transform sooner, so many people wouldn't have been caught in the line of fire.

She'd been about to pick up Makoto to move her out of the way when she felt a nudge at her leg. She glanced down to see Luna standing there with a green transformation pen in her mouth. She dropped it a moment later. "Leave her to me, you go help the others. They have their hands full with that thing and that man."

"Right," Usagi said before she took off, leaving Makoto to Luna to take care of.

The black feline stepped on the unconscious girl's chest, taking a breath before her forehead began to glow. A healing light washed over Makoto's body as the battle raged on behind them; Tuxedo Mask having gotten the last of the injured out of the vicinity before he joined the girls in the fight again. The symbol for Jupiter glowed brightly on her forehead; Luna was impressed, Usagi really had found the second to last member of the team. Makoto stirred after a few minutes before her eyes fluttered opened again. She yelped when she saw Luna sitting upon her chest.

"Don't be frightened," Luna said, which only scared Makoto more. "I know you have many questions, the first being how a cat is able to talk to you. And I promise that I will answer them all when this is all over. But for now, you must help the other Sailor Guardians by transforming into Sailor Jupiter, the Guardian of Protection." She jumped down before grabbing the transformation pen and dropping it in Makoto's hand. "Use this and say, "Jupiter Power, Make-up!" and you will transform into Sailor Jupiter."

"Why do I feel like this is all just a really bad dream," Makoto asked as she sat up; her fingers wrapping tightly around the transformation pen. She pushed herself off the floor, taking a long breath before she held the pen up. If this really was a dream, she hoped that she woke up soon. "Jupiter Power, Make-up!"

A burst of light and lightening enveloped her before Makoto Kino was replaced by Sailor Jupiter. Makoto gawked, surprised that what the cat had told her had actually been true. She was about to ask Luna how she knew that she was this Sailor Guardian as she'd called her when she heard a chorus of screams. Her head turned, taking in the sight of three girls dressed in similar uniforms as hers and a man dressed in a full tuxedo, complete with cape and top hat being held in the tentacles of the monster that had attacked them. She glanced down at Luna. "What do I do?"

"Conjure up your energy," Luna directed, "You'll feel the lightening building up. And when you're ready to push it out, just say "Sparkling Wide Pressure". You are the only hope for those girls. If you don't do something soon, Usagi and the others will die."

"Usagi," Makoto whispered before she glanced at them again. They did look an awful lot like Usagi and her friends… and if they truly were them, she had to do something to save them and fast. They'd been the first people who weren't afraid of her, who didn't care about the record that had carried over with her from the last high school she'd attended. She could feel that power that Luna had told her about surging through her veins, her hands beginning to spark slightly as she pushed off with one foot. The blast had been so powerful, it almost knocked her off her feet. She was thankful she hadn't hit Usagi or the others. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The blast hit the youma, completely destroying it before Makoto set her sights on the brown-haired man that stood before her, stunned. He didn't understand how she'd destroyed one of his most powerful youma with just one hit. He sneered as he turned to look at her. "Who the hell are you?"

"Protected by Jupiter, the planet of thunder, Guardian of Protection, I am Sailor Jupiter," Makoto said, standing her ground. She didn't miss how Usagi, Rei, Ami and the masked man turned to look at her. "I'll fill you with regret, it'll leave you numb."

Nephrite growled, stepping back as a portal opened. "You win for today Sailor Guardians, Tuxedo Mask. But rest assured, the next time that we cross paths, you won't be so lucky."

Makoto didn't waste any time powering up another attack, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The lightening attack hit him dead on before he was able to disappear into the portal, his scream of agony fading as he did. Makoto frowned, upset that he'd gotten away before she remembered that Usagi and the others had been hurt. She turned to kneel beside them, taking Usagi's hand. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," the blond said smiling at her new friend, "We're okay, thanks to you. Glad to have you be part of the team, Sailor Jupiter."

"Glad to be here, Sailor Moon," Makoto said smiling.

No one but Luna noticed when Tuxedo Mask left. She was thankful that he'd gone, she didn't want to say anything that would expose who they are while he was around. "Now that we have Sailor Jupiter, the team is almost complete. Now all we're missing is Sailor Venus and then all of the Guardians of the inner planets will have assembled. Meet me tomorrow at Hikawa Shrine for a meeting followed by training after you get out of school." She turned to Makoto, smiling. "Welcome to the team, Makoto. You did amazingly well today."

Makoto smiled in returned. "Thanks Luna, but honestly if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to pull of what I did."

"That's doubtful, but we'll discuss it later," Luna laughed. "But for now, we should get out of here. It sounds like emergency personal are on their way and we don't want them to see you."

"Right," the four girls said before they turned to leave the museum.

Makoto had a lot of questions, but they could all wait until the meeting the next day. For now, she was just going to have to get used to her new role as a Sailor Guardian and everything that it entailed.

…

Nephrite stumbled through the corridor of the Dark Kingdom's Castle, holding his shoulder. That last attack from Sailor Jupiter had hit him dead square and he was feeling the effects of it. His plan to rob the people at the museum of their energy had been foiled by the Sailor Guardians yet again. And now, they had another one to deal with other than Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars.

Sailor Jupiter, for some reason she seemed so familiar to him. As if he had been close to her at one point in a past life. Flashes of a beautiful brunette during the Silver Millennium crossed his mind's eye. She'd been there with the Princess. Had nearly killed him once when she thought that he was going to attack the Prince and Princess during one of their secret meetings until the Earth Prince intervened, sparing his life. His hand moved to clutch his head.

So many memories flooded back to him, memories he wasn't sure were his own. Faces that were so familiar but not playing as if they were part of a movie.

Nephrite screamed out in pain. All of this was far too much for him to handle in his fragile state. He wanted the pain to stop. For these memories he was positive were not his to go away. He wasn't sure how long he'd been screaming. He wasn't even sure when he'd stopped and collapsed. But when he woke up again, those pesky memories that he'd been overwhelmed with before were long forgotten. Dark energy surged through his body. Metalia needed energy so that their plans could come to fruition. And he'd been tasked with doing just that. He set to work on a new plan. One that ensured the Sailor Guardians wouldn't be able to stop him this time. One where he would be the last face that they ever saw. And he smiled a smile so sinister, chills would have run up the spine of anyone who bore witness to it.

* * *

 _Coming Up Next: Chapter Six – The Four Heavenly Kings_


	6. Chapter Six - The Four Heavenly Kings

**Sailor Soldiers**

 **By: Xhibit B**

 **Chapter Six – The Four Heavenly Kings**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

 _Usagi could feel the wind in her hair as she stood in what seemed to be a meadow located just outside the palace of the Earth Kingdom. It was a warm, summer afternoon; the weather was absolutely perfect. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her features as she watched the Prince, Endymion, she'd seen so many times before in dreams interact with someone she had never seen before. She had to strain to hear what they were saying to one another. She didn't want to get too close and blow her cover. From the corner of her eye, she could see the Princess that looked so much like herself, peaking around a tree trunk at the two men with the softest of smiles on her lips as she watched her beloved defend their love._

" _I do not think that it is wise for you to continue this tryst with the Moon Princess, Prince Endymion," the platinum blond-haired male said as glanced over at the ebony-haired Prince. "It is not the greatest idea, especially considering how relatively new our relationship is with the Moon. We are on good terms, yes. But we shouldn't try rushing into something so dangerous, so quickly."_

" _Kunzite, I understand your concern," Endymion said glancing over at his oldest friend with a soft, but stern expression. "But please understand that this is not something that can be helped. I've fallen in love with Serenity, and I don't see this changing any time soon. No matter what anyone says or how they feel."_

" _Does your Father know of this relationship you're divulging in," Kunzite asked, irking a brow. Usagi's brow irked as well._ Did _his father know of the Prince and Princess's love? And how did he feel knowing that his only heir had fallen in love with the heiress of the Silver Millennium? These were questions she wanted the answers to. And it looked like she would get them. "And was he pleased by your decision?"_

" _My father does not know," Endymion answered curtly. He didn't like what Kunzite was insinuating. Nor did he appreciate the elder man questioning his judgement on whom he decided to love and who he did not. "And I would prefer to keep it that way for now. I will tell him when I am ready, so please, you, Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite cannot say anything to anyone. Please."_

 _Nephrite? So, the Prince knew the man that she and the other Senshi had been attacked by several times. She wondered if the blond that had been pursuing them in the beginning when she, Ami and Rei first awakened as Sailor Guardians, was also connected to the Prince of Earth and Nephrite._

" _Zoisite, Nephrite and myself are not the ones you should be concerned about telling your father about this farce of yours," Kunzite laughed, clapping his ward on the shoulder. "Jadeite on the other hand, I would probably not tell him about this right now until we can get him to swear to secrecy."_

 _The Prince laughed, as did Usagi and the Princess. She realized her mistake a moment too late because both Kunzite and Endymion turned to look in her direction. Usagi blushed, silently reprimanding herself for blowing her cover as the two approached where she'd been hiding. Or so she thought. She'd been afraid he would freak out that she was there, but as soon as he'd stopped she didn't get the sense that someone was standing over her. Usagi opened her eyes again only to realize that it wasn't her that he'd gone towards, but the Princess that had been hiding behind the tree beside her. Usagi watched as he scooped the girl into his loving embrace; squeezing her tightly but gently so not to hurt her. She couldn't help the small smile that crossed her features as she watched the two lovers._

" _What are you doing here, Serenity," Endymion whispered, fully aware that Kunzite was still there. He'd been keeping an eye out so that no one spotted the Moon Princess and Earth Prince together. "It's dangerous for us to meet in the open."_

" _But Endymion, I could not wait to see you again," Serenity answered as she clutched at his sleeves. There was a smile on her face as she gazed up at him lovingly. "Are you not happy that I have come?"_

" _Of course, I'm happy Serenity," Endymion answered her as he helped her to her feet. "I've missed you just as you've missed me. But this relationship between the Moon and Earth is still very new compared to the other planets. So, we must tread cautiously when we do meet. If someone were to spot you here in the gardens, it could cause trouble." He glanced over at Kunzite, who was still watching out for anyone that shouldn't know about this relationship seeing the two together. "We were lucky that I was accompanied by Kunzite today and not someone else. He can be trusted to keep this secret."_

" _Princess, a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Kunzite said, bowing deeply to the Moon Princess who curtsied in response. "Please, you two come with me and get out of the open before someone sees you together. I will escort you there."_

" _Of course, thank you," Endymion said before he placed his arm over Serenity's shoulders and the platinum blond led the two away into the privacy of a covered gazebo._

 _Usagi walked close behind, wanting to find out as much as she possibly could. As she neared the gazebo though, she found herself immediately thrust back into consciousness._

…

Usagi woke that morning, yawning deeply as she stretched out; waking up her sleeping joints and muscles. She had school today, and after that, a meeting with Luna and the other girls. They had to get Makoto up to speed since she came in after they'd already learned the history of why they'd been chosen as Senshi. After that was training which would last for about an hour or two, then she'd probably go to the arcade and catch up with Motoki over hot chocolate or something. It'd been a while since she's really gotten to sit down and talk to her big brother figure.

She really needed his advice now, honestly. Especially because this crush she'd had on Mamoru had grown to something more and it scared her more than it should have. And she couldn't exactly talk to anyone else about it. He was the only one that truly knew how she felt after she'd confided in him about it. She trusted him not to say anything to anyone, especially to Mamoru himself. And so far, he'd done a very good job about keeping her feelings for the raven hair to himself and giving her advice when she really needed it most.

Stretching once more, Usagi stood from her bed, careful not to jostle Luna who had been asleep beside her. Shedding her pyjamas, Usagi changed into her school uniform. She'd been buttoning the last few buttons of her school jacket when she heard a knock at her door. Her mother poked her head in a moment later, a small smile on her lips as she took in the sight of her daughter. "Good, you're already up. I didn't hear anything when I passed by a second ago, so I wanted to make sure that you were up and getting ready for school. Breakfast is on the table waiting for you when you come down."

Usagi offered a light smile, "Thanks Mom. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Alright dear, I'll have your lunch ready to go by the time you're finished with breakfast," Ikuko said as she left the room, closing the door behind her to leave her daughter to finish getting ready for school.

Usagi pulled her socks on, slipping into her slippers before grabbing her school bag and leaving her bedroom. She stopped in the bathroom to pull her hair into her signature twin buns, wash her face and brush her teeth before she was making her way downstairs to the kitchen. When she walked into the room, she noticed that her father was missing, and her little brother was just finishing up his breakfast. Usagi took her seat at the table as her mother placed her plate in front of her.

"Where's Dad," Usagi asked as she picked up her chopsticks. "He's usually here for breakfast every morning."

"Dad had to go into work early today," Ikuko answered as she returned to the stove, turning off the burner that the rice sat on. "He got a new assignment; he's going to be covering those attacks that have been happening in Juban recently and the girls that seem to appear out of nowhere and save everyone at the last second. Ever since the attack on Osa-P, more and more of those strange creatures have been showing up frequently. And then there's those girls that come in and save the day. What was the blond one called… Sailor Moon?"

Usagi swallowed thickly. That was a dangerous thing, for several reasons. One, if her father got caught in the middle of a fight, it could cost him his life. And she would feel horrible if she'd been able to save him and hadn't. Two, what if her father saw her or one of the other girls transform? He'd already met Rei and Ami, so he'd be able to recognize them if he were to see them transform. Third, what if the Dark Kingdom found out that he was Usagi's father? They could try to capture him and use him as bait against herself and the other Senshi. "Are we sure that's safe?"

"It's not," Ikuko answered with a sigh. Usagi could tell that her mother was actually very upset with the fact that her husband had taken on such a dangerous assignment. He could get hurt, or worse, killed while out in the field. The last thing she wanted was to get a call telling her, her husband had been killed on the job. "But, he had no choice. All we can do is pray that he's going to be okay while he's out there following this story. Now, eat your breakfast. You've got to get a move on soon so that you're not late to school, dear. Your lunch is almost ready to go."

Usagi nodded, deciding not to say anything else. That didn't mean that she had stopped thinking about it though. The thought of her father out there, following leads that led to a youma attack and possibly getting caught in the crossfire made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She and the other girls would have to be even more cautious now when they were facing off with someone from the Dark Kingdom otherwise they run the risk of blowing their cover and her father winding up in an even worse situation than he had already been in.

She finished her breakfast a few minutes later, taking the bento her mother offered her before slipping into her loafers at the door and leaving. She would let the girls and Luna know about this when they met later on that afternoon at the temple after they got Makoto filled in.

…

"Nephrite, how are you plans going for the next mission," Beryl asked the Dark General that stood before her. "You have already failed me twice now; I will not tolerate another failure. If you do not think that you are able to handle the task you have been assigned, perhaps you should step aside and allow either Zoisite or Kunzite to take over. I would hate to have to kill you."

Nephrite cleared his throat, uncomfortable with her last comment. She'd said the exact same thing to Jadeite if he recalled correctly just before the task of handling the energy gathering and finding the Legendary Silver Crystal had been given to him. "Everything is going according to plan, Queen Beryl. I have come up with something that ensures that we gather the energy that we need in order to restore Queen Metalia to her former glory. I am also looking into leads that will guide us to finding the Legendary Silver Crystal and the Moon Princess. Once we have her and the Crystal, we will force her to tell us how to use it for our benefit. Then, the Sailor Guardians and any hopes of restoring the Moon Kingdom will be destroyed. However, the other Generals are needed to ensure that this plan succeeds."

"I see, perhaps you should speak with your fellow Generals and enlist their help," Beryl said, a sickening smile crossing her crimson lips. "I'm sure that they probably would not mind helping you if it ensures our victory, not to mention getting rid of those pesky Sailor Guardians. They have stood in our way for far too long, it is time they be dealt with for good."

"My sentiments exactly, my Queen," Nephrite hummed, his head bowed once more.

"Go and make the necessary preparations," Beryl said, dismissing the brown-haired male. "I want progress reports when you have them."

"Of course, my Queen," Nephrite said before he turned to leave the throne room.

He was making his way down the corridor when he felt a presence behind him. He turned, surprised to find Jadeite standing there. He looked as if he were contemplating something. Nephrite irked a brow. "Jadeite, I am glad to see you. I have a favour to ask of you."

"A favour," the blond-haired, grey-eyed man asked irking an elegant eyebrow. "What is this favour, Nephrite?"

"Walk with me," the taller man said, gesturing for him to follow before he continued down the corridor. Jadeite did, walking at Nephrite's left as they made their way through the dark, damp corridor. Jadeite waited patiently for Nephrite to continue speaking. He did after a few minutes of silence. "I have a plan to get rid of the Sailor Guardians and I need your assistance, as well as the assistance of Kunzite and Zoisite. I will speak to them after I have ensured I have your help."

Jadeite irked a quizzical brow, "Go on."

"As you may already know, there are now four Sailor Guardians," Nephrite started, his arms coming to rest across his chest as they continued forward. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter. Being that there are four of them and they are relatively new to using their powers, it would be best if we attempted an all-out assault on them using every bit of power that we have. They will be so overwhelmed that they will not know what to do."

"I see," Jadeite said nodding.

"Once we have them cornered, we land the finishing blow, effectively destroying them all."

"A sound plan," Jadeite hummed. That look, as if there was something that he was dying to ask, was back in his eye again. His head angled to look up at the taller man. "Nephrite, may I ask you something now?"

"I do not see why not," Nephrite answered.

"When you faced Sailor Jupiter after her awakening," Jadeite started. He'd seen the wounds that had been inflected on his fellow General when he'd staggered back into the castle after the battle and how much pain he'd seemed to be in. Jadeite had, had a similar encounter when he'd faced Sailor Mars when she first awakened as well. "Did you experience anything odd?"

"Odd," Nephrite repeated, confused, "Elaborate."

"My apologies for being unclear," Jadeite said as they both paused. "When you returned from your latest endeavor, did you experience a strange phenomenon, as if you were plagued by memories that couldn't possibly be your own? As if you'd known the woman you fought in a past life?"

Now that he thought about it, Nephrite did recall seeing flashes of memories he was sure were not his own before he could feel Metalia's dark energy pouring into him and the memories were gone again. He'd just thought that it had been a bad dream, but if it had been, why was Jadeite asking about it? "I do recall a slew of strange memories coming back to me. I'm certain that they were not my own, but Sailor Jupiter had been part of a vast majority of them, as if I knew her in a previous life. Why do you ask?"

"Something similar happened to me when I faced Sailor Mars after her awakening," Jadeite answered. "At first, I was unsure if it had happened and it had all been part of a bad dream. But hearing that you, too, have experienced this leads me to believe that what I experienced was real and not a figment of my imagination. However, when I woke again after experiencing the most excruciating pain I've ever experienced before, I had no recollection of what the memories were, only that they had been there before they were erased entirely. There was also the expanse of dark energy that was flowing into me at the time. As if it were trying to suppress something that I am not meant to remember."

Nephrite hummed, his thumb and index finger of his left hand moving to cup his chin. Jadeite had described the exact same thing he'd experienced himself. He remembered being in excruciating pain before he blacked out. When he woke up again, the pain was gone, and a surge of dark energy was flowing into him. He also didn't remember any of the memories that had flooded back him. "I recall going through the same thing. After writhing in pain for however long, I awoke with no recollection of the memories that I'd been plagued with. Before now, I thought it to be something that I'd imagined. But if you too have experienced it, then perhaps it did happen."

"Do you think that there may be something that is being hidden from us that we are not supposed to know," Jadeite inquired. It had been plaguing him since it happened. "That perhaps those memories could actually be our own?"

"It is highly doubtful," Nephrite answered, defiant to the idea that those memories had actually been his own. There was no way that he could have ever loved a Senshi. Not in this life or a past life. It was all and illusion to deter him from his mission. "It is all a trick. Those Guardians must have cast some sort of spell upon us to make us see such visions. They are not our memories, do not confuse them for anything else." He saw Jadeite nod, although he seemed slightly apprehensive about it. Nephrite himself wasn't even sure if he believed his own words. "Now, do I have your help with this plan? That was the reason that I sought you out to begin with. We have been sidetracked for long enough. It is time to get back to the topic at hand, if you do not mind."

"Of course, my apologies," Jadeite said. "You have my aide."

Nephrite nodded, murmuring a quiet "Thank you" before he was walking away, leaving the blond behind. The thoughts of what if those memories had truly been his still lingering in the recesses of his mind.

…

Usagi scratched her head, brows knitted together as she gazed at the homework assignment she had been assigned for the evening. She was stuck on the question she was working on, for some reason it just wasn't clicking. She wondered if it had something to do with how tired she was. After the meeting to fill Makoto in, Luna jumped straight into training.

The four teens trained for over two hours before they were finally released to relax after all of their hard work and Rei had suggested they all do their homework at the temple before going home. And now, here Usagi was, struggling with her math homework. She wanted to try and figure it out herself without having to ask for help. She'd been able to work through everything on her own so far, but now, she was stumped and was unsure of what to do.

"Are you having trouble with that problem, Usagi," Ami asked, glancing over at the blond. "You've been staring at the same question for over twenty minutes now."

Usagi blew a breath as she nodded her head. "I thought I'd be able to figure it out on my own without asking for help. I was able to do the others, but this one stumped me completely."

"You could have asked for help before now," Ami laughed as she grabbed her pencil and a piece of scratch paper.

She and Usagi worked the problem together, Ami guiding Usagi in the right direction until she got the right answer. She showed her how to do the next question before leaving Usagi to finish the rest of her homework alone when she promised she'd be able to do it alone. Rei's grandfather checked in on them occasionally to make sure that they were okay until the other girls packed up to leave two hours later. They bid each other farewell before going their separate ways for the evening.

Luna hitched a ride on Usagi's shoulder so that they could talk without someone hearing them on her way to the bus stop to go home. "You did well today during training, Usagi. You're getting the hang of handling the Moon Wand, as well as your tiara. Not to mention you've definitely gotten a lot better when it comes to your homework. I was proud of you for trying to work through it yourself instead of immediately asking for help."

Usagi smiled, scratching behind the black cat's ears. "Thanks, I had a great teacher. And, my mother always said to try first on your own before looking to someone to give you the answer."

The bus arrived a few minutes after she'd gotten to the stop. She stepped on, picked up her ticket and moved to sit down in the back of the bus where she and Luna could continue to talk undisturbed. She had to tell her about the dream she'd had the night before.

"Luna, I had another dream last night," Usagi whispered as she placed the cat in her lap. Her fingers gently ran through the fur on her back as Luna purred at her touch. "I think it might be a clue to something, but what it is, I'm not exactly sure."

"What was this dream about," Luna asked quizzically.

"The Princess was in a meadow on Earth, watching Prince Endymion from behind a tree," Usagi explained. "He was with a general of some sort that the Prince called Kunzite. They were talking about the Prince being in love with the Moon Princess. They went back and forth for a moment; you could tell Endymion was starting to get annoyed with this Kunzite man. By the end, when the Prince asked him not to say anything, Kunzite assured him that himself and two others would not say a word, but a third man was who he had to watch out for because he actually might say something."

"What was so special about him saying that, Usagi," Luna inquired, confused. She tilted her head to the side slightly. "I'm not sure how this would be a clue for us to go off of."

"It's the names that he said that are the clue," Usagi clarified. "He referred to someone named Nephrite and Jadeite. And if I remember correctly, when we faced Nephrite, he referred to himself as one of the _Four Heavenly Kings_ , which leads me to believe that the two other Heavenly Kings we haven't met are Kunzite and Zoisite, as he named them."

"Wait, what are those names again," Luna asked suddenly.

"Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite," Usagi answered. "Why, what's wrong?"

"I recognize those names," Luna answered. She glanced up at the blond with wide rust coloured eyes. "During the Silver Millennium, the Terranean people had four Knights that served as Kings Men. They were referred to as the Shitennou. During the reign of King Endymion III, his son's Shitennou were selected and assigned to watch the Prince. Kunzite, the Knight of Purity and Affection, commanded the Northern sector. Nephrite, the Knight of Intelligence and Comfort, commanded the Eastern sector. Jadeite, the Knight of Patience and Harmony, commanded the Western sector. And Zoisite, the Knight of Purification and Healing, commanded the Southern sector. They, as well as Prince Endymion, were some of Earth's greatest warriors. However, they disappeared just before the fall of the Silver Millennium without a trace. We feared they had been killed at that time. But it seems they had suffered a fate worse than that."

"Really," Usagi asked, eyes wide.

"Yes," Luna answered. "Get off by the Arcade, we need to go to Central Command and see what they have to say about this. I get the feeling, we're about to find out if your hunch about the other two Kings is actually correct."

Usagi nodded, reaching over to press the button to alert the driver that she wanted to get off. He pulled over, Usagi making her way to the front of the bus. She didn't notice the dark-haired man that had heard both she and Luna's entire conversation. Her IC card was tapped, Usagi wishing the man a good day before she stepped off the bus and made her way to the arcade. It was closed, and she glanced down at Luna quizzically. "How are we supposed to get in?"

Luna nodded towards a small entrance on the side of the building. "We'll have to go through here to get inside since it's afterhours."

Usagi nodded, making her way over to the door. She glanced behind her to make sure that she wasn't being watched or followed before she slipped inside and locked the door behind her. She followed Luna to one of the Sailor V games that were stationed in the far corner of the arcade and watched as the feline pressed a series of buttons and knobs. The floor opened up, revealing a staircase that led into the bottom of the arcade. Usagi followed Luna down the stairs into the control room, her eyes wide as she glanced around in amazement as the top closed up again behind them. She wasn't sure how Luna managed to build an entire control room beneath the arcade, but she was impressed to say the least. "Wow, this place is huge."

"Don't dilly, dally Usagi," Luna said as she jumped up on the control panel. "Come over here and watch. We're about to see if your dream was correct. Central Intelligence should have more information than I would about this. The seem to remember events of the past sooner than I do."

Usagi nodded silently as she took a seat behind Luna. She watched as the black cat pressed a few buttons before several screens popped up, displaying photos. Three of the four she recognized. The last, she was unsure of who he was. "Those three, the blond with the short hair is Jadeite. Nephrite is the one with brown hair. And Kunzite is the platinum blond, there. Which leads me to believe that the last one is who Kunzite referred to as Zoisite in the dream."

"It is as I feared," Luna hummed thoughtfully. "The Dark Kingdom has captured the Shitennou and brainwashed them into working for them against yourself and the other Guardians. They are a formidable enemy, so you must be careful. We'll call another meeting tomorrow, Makoto, Rei and Ami will want to know about this as well. I'll stick around and see if I can find more information about this. You go on home. I'm sure it's almost time for dinner, and this might take a while. I'll see you soon."

Usagi nodded, standing from her seat to leave the command centre. She quietly walked up the stairs, glancing over her shoulder at the black cat as she worked diligently to find the answers that she was looking for. Things were definitely about to get a lot more complicated.

…

"Nephrite, to what honour do I owe this visit," the platinum blond asked, not bothering to glance up from the book that he was immersed in.

Nephrite pursed his lips together. Ever since his conversation with Jadeite earlier that day, he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe he'd been right? Maybe they were forcing him to forget something that had happened in his past. And the encounter with Sailor Jupiter had just been the trigger he'd needed to have the memories come rushing back to him. And honestly, he was a little concerned with coming face to face with those girls again.

"Nephrite, you have not answered my question," Kunzite said, finally placing the book he'd been reading down and glancing over at the other man. He irked a brow as he turned in his seat, one lithe leg crossed over the other. "Did you need something or not?"

"My apologies," Nephrite finally answered. He cleared his throat, brushing a strand of long, brown hair that had fallen out of his face. "I came to ask a favour of you."

"Oh, a favour," a new voice said as Zoisite entered the room. He placed the stack of book he held in his arms on the table and irked a brow. "What is this favour you wanted to ask? And does it include me?"

"Actually, it does," Nephrite confirmed as Zoisite sat, surprising the both of them. "I have devised a plan that will take care of our Sailor Guardian problem once and for all. But I need both of your assistance as well as Jadeite's. I've already spoken with Jadeite and he's confirmed that he will be of assistance, so all that is left is to secure both of your participation in this endeavor."

"I see," Kunzite said, his cheek pressed into his knuckles as he leaned against the table. "I assume that you have this plan fully worked out already?"

"It is still a work in progress, securing all of your participation in it was necessary before final drafts of the plan could be formulated," Nephrite answered. "Now that I have all of your cooperation, I can began adding final details to the plan. This will insure that the plan will work, and we will be rid of those pesky Sailor Guardians once and for all."

"Very well then," Kunzite said as he turned back to his book. "When you are ready to implement this plan and you're sure you've worked out everything to ensure it's success, inform us. We will be ready whenever you are. I want to see those pesky Sailor Brats gone as well. They have hindered our plans to resurrect Queen Metalia and the rest of the Dark Kingdom long enough. It is time we put an end to them, once and for all."

"Of course," Nephrite said as he turned to leave. "I thank you both for your cooperation."

"Of course, Nephrite," Zoisite said with a small smile. "We are brothers in arms. If you need us, we will assist you. It has always been that way and it will remain that way as time passes."

Nephrite nodded, turning to leave the library. He had plans to finalize. He also needed to do some research of his own. Those illusive memories that had once been at the forefront of his mind were weighing heavily on his brain, and he needed to find out what they meant and why both he and Jadeite had suffered through the pain of remembering something they had no recollection of to begin with after an encounter with the Sailor Guardians.

* * *

 _Coming Up Next: Chapter Seven – Tuxedo Mask_


	7. Chapter Seven - Tuxedo Mask

**Sailor Soldiers**

 **By: Xhibit B**

 **Chapter Seven – Tuxedo Mask**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Mamoru walked into his apartment late that evening, dropping his keys in the key dish as he slipped out of his loafers. He knew two things for sure now after his little bus ride the previous afternoon. One, Usagi was definitely Sailor Moon and that meant the rest of her friends were the other Sailor Guardians, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter. Two, they definitely had something to do with this Legendary Silver Crystal he'd been looking for, for months now. And three, he needed to get herself and her friends on his side to help him find that Crystal if he ever wanted to find out why he was after it to begin with. He also wasn't sure if they were meant to be enemies or if they were meant to work together. But he did know that if he wanted to find that Crystal, he would need their help to do so. Whether they voluntarily helped him or not.

Moving through the living room, he took a seat on his couch; one leg crossing over the other. He hummed to himself, deep in thought. He would need to figure out a way to recruit Usagi and her friends to his side. Should he let it be known that he was, in fact, Tuxedo Mask before letting her know that he knew her secret as well? Or should he play the role of kidnapping her and forcing her into helping him. He wasn't sure how well the latter of the two would honestly go over with both the blond and her friends. Especially Sailor Jupiter. From what he could tell when they'd fought the Dark General that called himself Nephrite, that lightening of hers had a nasty bite to it. Not to mention Sailor Mars' flames and Sailor Mercury's Mercury bubbles. He'd have to think about how to execute this a little more before he implemented it.

The problem was, how the hell was he supposed to do so?

He sighed heavily, his head resting against the back of the couch, his fingers drumming against the arm of the seat. He had quite the dilemma on his hands. A dilemma he would have to sort out immediately. Especially if he wanted to figure out how to get his hands on the Silver Crystal as quickly as possible. He had the sinking suspicion that things were going to get a lot more complicated for not only himself, but the Sailor Guardians as well. He didn't realize how right he truly was.

Turning his head, he glanced out at the setting sun on the horizon. He could feel a shift in the air, as if something were on its way. Just what it was, however, he was unsure. All he knew was that something wasn't right. Standing to his feet, Mamoru walked over to the sliding glass door, stepping out onto his balcony. The wind shifted, carrying an ominous feeling with it.

"Something's coming," Mamoru murmured, his brow drawing downward. "And I'm positive it's not good, whatever it is."

…

Usagi glanced up from the textbook she was reading from when she felt a sudden breeze come from practically nowhere. The other girls seemed to have noticed it as well, each of them pausing what they were doing to look up as well. Something felt very wrong, but what it was, Usagi couldn't place her finger on. She chewed her lower lip in deep thought.

"I'm not the only one that felt that, right," Makoto asked, glancing around at her friends. "Something's about to go down and I don't like the feeling it gave off."

"No, you're not the only one that felt that," Rei answered as she moved to stand. "I felt it too. We should go consult the Great Fire. See if we can find anything out about this from it?"

"I think that's a good idea," Ami said as she stood as well. She turned to look at the blond who was unusually quiet. "What do you say, Usagi?"

"I say we consult the Great Fire as well and then ask Luna about it, too," Usagi answered as she and Makoto stood as well. "C'mon, we should get started as soon as possible. I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Right," the other three teens said in unison before they were making their way out of the temple and out to the Shrine the Great Fire was kept in.

They all sat around Rei, waiting patiently as she began to chant, invoking her powers. Usagi swallowed thickly. She was worried about what it would show them, if it showed them anything at all. She didn't like the feeling that she'd felt. It was unsettling, unnerving her more and more as she waited. Twenty minutes passed before Rei finally stopped chanting and she opened her eyes again. Usagi and the others leaned forward, anticipating what she was going to say.

"I couldn't find anything," Rei sighed in defeat. "There's nothing the Great Fire picked up on this situation that's going on here. I guess, we'll just have to wait and see what's going to happen whenever it actually does happen. Which means we have to be prepared at a moment's notice."

"Agreed," Usagi said as she stood to her feet again. "We should go consult Luna first then maybe get in an impromptu training session since we finished our homework already."

"It must be really serious if you, of all people, are calling for a training session," Rei said, smiling lightly. She could feel how tense the situation was and tried to lighten the mood just a bit. "But I agree. We should definitely speak with Luna first then maybe get in an hour or two of training out in the field where no one will see us. That way, we have a better chance of being ready for this threat. The last thing we want, is to be caught off guard by anything that's coming our way."

"Rei's right," Makoto said as she and Ami also stood. "Besides, we finished our homework already and I could definitely use a workout. Good choice, Usagi."

Usagi laughed, hooking arms with her friends before they left. Rei paused for only a moment to let her Grandfather know that she was going out and she would be back later. They nodded to each other, walking down the large stairway with one another before heading towards the Arcade. Usagi opened her communicator and dialed Luna's extension. The cat popped up on the screen a moment later, "Usagi? What is it?"

"Luna, we need you to meet us at the command centre," Usagi said as they stopped at the bus stop. She could spot the bus a few blocks away. "There's something wrong and we need your help. How soon can you make it there?"

"I'm there now," Luna answered, moving so that she could see the backdrop of the command centre. "I shall wait for you girls to arrive. You remember how to get in, correct?"

"Yes," Usagi answered, "We'll see you soon, Luna."

"Of course, Usagi," Luna said before the line was disconnected just as the bus pulled to a stop in front of them.

Each got on, took a ticket, and moved to sit towards the back of the bus where they would be able to speak privately without too many people clustered around them. Thankfully everyone that had been on the bus at the time, had decided to sit towards the front. Usagi sat beside Makoto. Rei and Ami sat behind them, leaning forward so that they could whisper to one another.

"Do you think it might have to do with these Dark Generals that keep popping up every time an attack happens," Rei whispered, glancing around to make sure no one heard what they were saying as more people boarded the bus at the next stop. "So far we've met two and you said that there were four, right Usagi?"

"That's right," Usagi answered with a nod of her head. "Their names were Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite and Zoisite from what the one called Kunzite said in my dream. Apparently in the past, they were the guards to the Earth Prince, once called the Shitennou. From what Luna said, they'd disappeared without a trace shortly before the fall of the Silver Millennium. And the reason for that could be that they were captured by the Dark Kingdom and turned against us."

"Do you think that there's any way to save them," Makoto asked, thoughtfully.

Usagi irked a brow. She'd never thought about that. What if they could save them? Could bring them back to their side? If they could, they'd be able to tip the odds into their favour. Having the Shitennou on their side would give them a better advantage at winning this war, or whatever it was, with the Negaverse. But in order to do that, Usagi was positive they would need to find the Silver Crystal and the Moon Princess, first. If anyone would be able to make something like that happen, it would be her.

"There might be a way to do it," Usagi offered, still not completely positive that it would work. "But we would need to find the Silver Crystal as well as the Moon Princess first in order to make it happen."

"And there lies the problem," Ami hummed softly. "We would have to find the Princess, and the Crystal, first before we could even think about trying to bring the Shitennou back to our side. Which puts us at a disadvantage still. But it is something that we can work with once we've found her."

"Well then it's settled," Rei whispered again. "Our first, and main priority is still to find the Princess and the Silver Crystal. And once we've found her, we convince her to use the power of the Silver Crystal to bring the Shitennou back to our side. We'll have to figure out how we're going to manage to do that, they never appear together at the same time, so we'd have to find a way to capture them or something. Once we've done that, we can ask the Princess to restore them to the way that they were before. Right?"

"Right," the other three girls agreed before Makoto pushed the button for the stop in front of the arcade.

They got off, tapping their IC cards on the scanner to pay their fare, and stepped off the bus. The four teens waited until the coast was clear before slipping around the back of the arcade and through the door that led to the control room below where Luna was waiting for them.

…

They hadn't been able to find anything when they went to visit Luna, unfortunately, but had promised to stay on their guard just in case anything happened. It had been three days since then, and nothing had yet to transpire. Usagi was beginning to wonder if she'd just imagined the entire thing. But she couldn't have since she wasn't the only one that had felt it. She'd been so wrapped up in her thoughts, she hadn't been paying attention and quite literally face-planted into a very broad, muscular chest. She knew immediately from the scent of roses that invaded her nostrils who it was.

The blond groaned as she pulled away. The last thing that she needed was to deal with Mamoru. Especially today of all days. Exams were less than a week away and she'd been studying very hard for them. Not to mention the Senshi business that had been plaguing her every thought that didn't have anything to do with school. And now she was going to be late to the group study session at the arcade.

"You should really watch where you're walking, Odango Atama," Mamoru chuckled, pressing his index finger to her forehead before pushing her back. "You could literally hurt someone with that head of yours someday, and we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?"

Usagi wanted to scream. Why today, of all days, did she have to run into him? "I thought we established that you wouldn't call me that anymore? And don't you have someone else to bother, Mamoru? I can't be the only person in Juban District that you like to pick on."

"I told you I would try, we also agreed that you would forgive my occasional slip ups whenever I did call you Odango. And actually, you are," Mamoru chuckled. Usagi had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at him. "Especially because you make it so easy to get under your skin. It's a good thing you don't let that happen when you're fighting the odd youma that decides to make its appearance here every now and again." There was a smirk on his lips as he turned to walk away, his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans. "I'd hate to see something happen to the great Sailor Moon because she let herself become flustered in the middle of the battlefield. That'd be a real tragedy."

Baffled and unable to speak, Usagi watched as Mamoru disappeared into the crowd. How could he have possibly known that she was Sailor Moon? She'd been very careful about keeping her identity a secret. Not even her own parents knew about her double life as a superhero! So how could Mamoru, a man she loved to hate, have possibly known who she was? Unless…

"No way," Usagi murmured to herself, her eyes still trained on the raven hair's back as he drew further and further away from her. "He couldn't possibly be Tuxedo Mask, could he?"

Swallowing thickly, the blond turned on her heel and rushed to catch up with the elder male. When she was close enough, she reached out, grasping hold of his jacket and pulling him into an empty alley way where no one would hear them talking. He seemed startled at first, ready to throw a punch at her, until he realized who she was and settled down again. That irritatingly beautiful smirk that he always seemed to wear when he picked at her quickly claimed its place on his lips as he glanced down at the pig-tailed high schooler. "Back for more? I'm seriously starting to think you enjoy these little squabbles of ours."

"Save the theatrics, Mamoru and spill," Usagi said, cutting to the chase. "What was that all about back there? What makes you think that I could possibly be Sailor Moon? I'm way too busy with school to go parading around in a sailor suit and fighting monsters. Do you _know_ how much that would cut into the time I devote to my schoolwork? I mean seriously, besides, I don't have…"

"You save the theatrics, Usagi," Mamoru said, smirking as he cut her off. "I know you're Sailor Moon, there's no way you can deny it. I overheard the little conversation you were having with your cat on the bus a few days ago. That's how I figured it out."

Usagi sucked in a breath. He heard herself and Luna talking on the bus a few days ago? She'd been so careful about what she'd been saying and who had been around to hear it. How could she have missed him if he was close enough to overhear their conversation?

"Wondering how I knew about it?" Mamoru said, his head tilted to the side. That annoying smirk was still on his lips and Usagi wanted desperately to slap it away but held her composure. She needed answers and she needed them now. "I was sitting a few seats in front of you. And the two of you weren't exactly quiet while you were discussing that dream you had about those generals. If you're going to have conversations like that on a public bus, I would suggest learning to whisper a bit better."

He knew about her dreams. Now Usagi knew he wasn't lying. No one other than Luna and the girls knew about the dreams, so he had to have heard their conversation. That could pose a problem for not only herself and the girls, but for his safety as well. As much as he annoyed her, she couldn't help that she'd actually started to develop feelings for him and didn't want to see anything bad happen to the raven-haired man. Her hands grasped on of his, cerulean eyes staring up into azure ones.

"Mamoru you have to promise me that you won't repeat any of that to anyone," Usagi said, startling the man slightly. "For your safety. That's really dangerous information and if anyone found out about it, that could put a lot of people in danger. Innocent people that can't defend themselves the way the girls and I can. Our families and friends… you. That kind of stuff could get you killed."

Surprised by her sudden pleas, Mamoru stared wide eyed at the blond-haired teenager. Her reaction had confirmed everything. She was definitely Sailor Moon. He was also slightly touched that she cared that much about his safety, even though he could take care of himself. With a smile, he pulled his hand away. "Don't worry, Usagi, I won't tell anyone about your little secret. But you don't have to worry about my safety at all. I can take care of myself."

"What the hell do you mean you can take care of yourself," Usagi demanded. "Do you think this is some kind of joke? These people are dangerous, seriously dangerous, and if they get their hands on you they will kill you without hesitation. Don't you understand that?"

Her brows furrowed as she glared at him. He'd begun to laugh as if she'd just told the world's funniest joke. She was being absolutely serious here and he was acting like it was no big deal! If he'd gotten hurt because he knew about her and her friends, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. And here he was not taking this matter seriously whatsoever.

"Mamoru I'm being serious," Usagi tried to reason. "Your life could be in danger because of this. Don't you understand that? It's not a joke."

He seemed to sober up a moment later, glancing down at her as he took a step closer. Usagi, in return, glared up at him defiantly, blue eyes riddled with concern, anger and fear for not only her friends and family, but him as well because of his little discovery. Him knowing about them was just one more thing she would have to worry about now until this situation was handled. She'd have to talk to Luna later and see what her feline friend had to say about all this. Perhaps she would know of a way to make him forget.

The blond was about to open her mouth to say something else when he cut her off. She figured he'd had enough of the staring match. "I'm well aware that this isn't a joke, Usagi. I know how much is on the line if the enemy were to find out who you were. You already trust me enough to save your life when it matters, you can trust me to keep this secret as well."

Usagi was taken aback by his comment. She trusted him enough to save her life when it mattered? What could he have possibly meant by that? "What?"

Mamoru chuckled, leaning in so that they were eye level with one another. "To be so smart, you sure are slow sometimes." That annoying grin was back on his lips as he pulled away again and moved to leave; hands tucked deep into his pockets. "Think about it, you'll figure it out."

Brows furrowed, Usagi watched him walk away yet again until he was out of sight. His words continued to repeat themselves in her mind.

 _You already trust me enough to save your life when it matters._

The words continued to repeat themselves in her mind, the blond still not quite grasping the meaning behind them. What could have possibly meant?

 _You already trust me enough to save your life when it matters._

Mamoru had never saved her life before. All he did was annoy the hell out of her every time they crossed paths. He hadn't pulled her out of any type of dangerous situation like almost getting hit by a car. Or almost falling flat on her face whenever she stumbled. Not like Tuxedo Mask whenever he swooped in, in just the nick of time to save her life when she was in way over her head.

 _You already trust me enough to save your life when it matters._

And that's when the realization of what he was talking about hit her. Tuxedo Mask always came in to save her life when it mattered. And she trusted him entirely, even though she hadn't known who he was… until now. With wide eyes and her mouth hanging opened, Usagi let the realization that Mamoru and Tuxedo Mask were one in the same sink in. She would have stood there gaping for far longer than she had been, had Rei not called her on the communicator at that exact moment.

Flipping the cover up, Usagi connected to the Fire Senshi. She could tell that she'd been worried, the slightly panicked look on her face giving her away immediately.

"Usagi? Where are you," Rei asked, gently but urgently. "Are you alright? Was there trouble? We've been waiting for you to get here for forty minutes. When you didn't show up and your Mom said you hadn't been home, we got worried. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's okay," Usagi answered. She didn't miss the three sighs of relief that drifted through the speaker. Obviously the other girls had been just as worried as Rei was. "I'm sorry, I just got caught up talking to a friend. I'm not far away, I'll be there in ten, fifteen minutes tops."

"Alright," Rei said, looking relieved. "We'll be here waiting for you. Get here quick."

"Will do," Usagi answered before the line was disconnected.

She slipped the communicator back into her pocket, turned on her heel and quickly left for the arcade. She'd tell the other girls about what happened when she got there after making sure that no one who wasn't supposed to hear could hear them.

…

Mamoru decided to pay a visit to the arcade a few hours after his run in with Usagi. He vaguely wondered if she'd finally figured out what he'd meant by what he'd said earlier that afternoon. Had she pieced together that he was Tuxedo Mask yet? He'd thought he'd given her more than enough clues to figure it out. Mentioning how many times he'd rescued her should have helped jog her memory.

Hands tucked in his pockets, he walked through the automatic doors and into the arcade. He spotted the pretty blond out of the corner of his eye, sitting with her friends and going over exam questions while they drank hot chocolate in a booth on the far-left side of the arcade, near the Sailor V game.

There was a slight smile that crossed his features as he continued to make his way towards the counter where Motoki was busy cleaning dishes. He slid into an open stool, motioning for his usual coffee. Motoki delivered a moment later, along with a saucer of creamer and several sugar and flavour packets for him. The blond watched the raven hair, his brow irked as he casually poured the creamer into the coffee followed by the sugar and flavour packets. There was something up with him and he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was at the moment.

His hands continued to dry the cup he was holding, lips pursed before he spoke. "Is something up with you today, Mamoru? You look awful chipper for some odd reason."

Mamoru glanced up at him, irking a brow. "A guy can't be in a good mood, Motoki? I might have just been having a good day."

"This would be true if you were anyone else, Mamoru," Motoki pointed out. "But I've known you for years now. I've seen you on your good days. And even on those days you look like you have an attitude. What's going on with you lately? You've been acting strange for weeks now."

Mamoru shook his head. "I'm fine, Motoki, I promise. I've just had a few things going on for the last few weeks between school and all. It's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so, Mamoru," Motoki said, still suspicious of the raven hair. "If you say so."

He turned away when he heard someone coming towards the counter. He smiled when he saw the bubbly blond standing there with four empty cups in her hands and a wide smile on her face. "Hi Motoki, can we get some more hot chocolates please?"

"Sure, Usagi," Motoki said, taking the cups away from her. "If you want to go sit back down, I'll bring them over for you guys when they're ready."

Usagi nodded, turning on her heel as she waved to him, "Thank you, Motoki!"

"You're welcome, Usagi," Motoki called after her. He turned to look back at Mamoru, who had been watching the younger girl the entire time she'd been there. There was a smile that crossed his features as realization as to what was going on hit. He chuckled as he shook his head and set to work making the hot chocolate for the girls. "You have a crush on her, don't you Mamoru? I could tell just from the way that you were looking at her when she was over here. When did this happen and why didn't you tell me before? I'm supposed to be your best friend. These are things that you're supposed to share, you know."

"For the love of everything, Motoki, not so damn loud," Mamoru, who usually was always composed, said; completely frazzled by his friend blurting out his secret loud enough for everyone to hear. "If I wanted everyone to know about it, I would have said it out loud, myself. And thanks so much, Captain Obvious, for pointing out something that I am very much aware of already."

Motoki chuckled as he heated the milk for the girls' hot chocolates, once again shaking his head. His friend was entirely too hard on himself. If he loved Usagi so much, he didn't understand why he didn't just tell the girl that to begin with. It was no secret that Usagi wholeheartedly returned the sentiment, even though she didn't want to admit it out loud.

"You should probably talk to her before it's too late," Motoki offered as he poured the last of the milk in the last cup before setting them on a serving tray. He picked it up and moved to leave from behind the counter. "You never know what could happen in the end."

Confused, Mamoru watched the blond walk away. His eyes lingered while he served each girl their hot chocolate, watching the way that he interacted with the pretty blond mostly. It was so easy for him to talk to her. He was honestly half jealous of the smile she would offer his best friend every time he came around her. He shook his head, turning away just as Usagi slipped Motoki a piece of paper.

Downing the last of his coffee, Mamoru had moved to stand and leave when Motoki made his way back towards the counter. He paused for a second as Motoki slipped him the piece of paper, before he was on his way to helping another customer that had come to the counter. Mamoru slipped the paper into his pocket before he left the arcade. He missed the set of ocean blue eyes that followed his every move.

…

"Wait, someone knows your secret identity," Rei asked in a hushed voice, her eyes wide. "How could you have let something like that happen, Usagi?"

Usagi shook her head, "It wasn't my fault. He accidentally overheard a conversation Luna and I were having. We both didn't notice him sitting on the bus, and he heard what I said about my dream."

"Accidents happen, let's just hope that this guy can keep his trap shut," Makoto huffed.

"I'm sure he won't say anything," Usagi said smiling softly, "He has his own secret to keep and now I know it. He won't say anything if he wants to keep his secret as well."

"His secret," Ami asked, confused.

"The person who knows who I am, is also Tuxedo Mask," Usagi clarified.

"And you really think he can be trusted," Rei asked.

"He's saved my life countless times and he's sworn to keep my secret," Usagi said as she stood, packing her things back into her school bag. "I trust him with my life, and I trust him to keep this secret. You guys may not be as fast to trust him as I am, but you can trust _me_. I know what I'm doing."

Rei pursed her lips, wanting to argue the fact more but she knew it was no use. Once Usagi set her mind to something, there was no changing it, no matter what anyone said. Besides, if Usagi also knew his secret in return, then perhaps she was safe with him knowing. Just like them, whoever Tuxedo Mask was couldn't afford to have anyone that could cause him harm knowing his true identity. Perhaps Usagi was right about this after all.

"Alright, I guess you have a point," Rei sighed, before offering a smile. She did trust Usagi more than anything in this world. And if she said it was okay, then Rei would go along with it. "But I'll be watching him. One false move and I'll use my ofuda on his ass without a second thought."

Usagi couldn't help the laugh that escaped her grasp as she turned on her heel to leave. "I trust you to do just that, Rei. But don't worry, I don't think we'll have any real problems out of him. You have my word."

The blond offered a small wink as she turned on her heel and left the arcade. She had a date to keep with Mamoru later that evening. He was going to tell her everything, even if she had to force it out of him.

…

He felt it, the moment she transformed, he'd felt it. The feeling jarred him from his near asleep state he'd been in, the textbook he'd previously been reading falling from his lap. He couldn't remember what page he'd been on; he didn't have time to really care. The transformation was instantaneous. Gone were the dark wash jeans and black tee shirt he'd been wearing before; replaced by his tuxedo, complete with cape and top hat. He slipped through the sliding glass door that led to the balcony of his apartment before jumping towards the rooftop across from where he lived.

He followed the rooftops in the direction his pull to Sailor Moon led him in. It wasn't long before he found her, standing at the edge of the lake in the city park. Her back was to him when he arrived, the beautiful blond staring at the crystal lake that shimmered in front of her. She didn't even turn when he started to walk towards her, she did hear him, however.

"Thank you for coming," she spoke softly.

"I didn't have much of a choice, did I," Mamoru asked, his own cobalt blue eyes glancing out at the lake they stood in front of as well. "You transformed; the pull that leads me to you every time is near impossible to resist."

"So, that's how you always swoop in at the last second to save me," Usagi hummed thoughtfully. "I always wondered about that. Ever since the first time we met, at Osa-P. I'd thought that I was alone, then you showed up. Your rose saved my life."

He remember that, vaguely. At first, he hadn't always been aware of everything that he was doing when it came to his other persona, Tuxedo Mask. But as time wore on, and the transformations became more frequent, he grew more and more conscious of what was happening.

"I have to ask you," Usagi said suddenly, "Why are you doing what you do? Do you have an objective? The girls and Luna don't trust you, but I do. Someone who is constantly saving my life and not asking for anything in return, couldn't possibly be all bad, right?"

He sighed; she had a point. There was a reason that he helped her. And at first, he had intended on just using her and her friends for his benefit. He'd planned to potentially kidnap her for gods sake! Thankfully he'd decided against that plan and went with trying to get her to help him with his wit and charm.

"My only objective, is to find the missing Princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal," Mamoru answered, glancing down at the water. He heard her gasp, he'd never mentioned what his objective was before now, he supposed it shouldn't have been a surprise how she reacted. "If I do, then maybe that can help me remember who I really am." He saw her turn to look at him from the corner of his eye. "Years ago, on my sixth birthday, my parents and I went for a drive to get my favourite kind of ice cream to celebrate. When we were coming home, it started to rain. The roads got really slippery, our car spun out of control and went over the overpass. I was the only one that survived."

Usagi's hand moved to cover her mouth, the beginnings of tears forming around the edges of her eyes. After all these months of them knowing one another she'd never known that about him. But she always knew, always saw a sort of sadness in his gaze when she would steal glances. She'd tried to ask Motoki about him once, but he wouldn't tell her anything. Told her that it wasn't his story to tell. And she'd left it alone, figuring that one day she would find the courage to ask him herself.

"When I came to, I didn't even know my own name," Mamoru continued. "They had to tell me who I was. Mamoru Chiba… is that really who I even am? That's why I'm looking for the Princess and the Crystal. I feel like, if I find her, she can use the Crystal and help me remember who I really am."

Usagi reached out, grasping his hand in her own. He looked down at her finally, his free hand removing the mask that obscured his eyes from her vision. Blue clashed with blue, neither of them saying anything for several long minutes. It was Usagi that finally broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry," Usagi spoke softly. Her hand released his, her hands reaching to place against his face. Looking into his eyes, she wondered to herself why she had never realized before now who he really was. "I can't believe I never noticed before now that it was you this entire time. It was in my face the whole time. Every time we would run into one another, well, every time I would run into you, I always detected the faint smell of roses. And then I would smell the same thing on Tuxedo Mask whenever he would swoop in and save me. I should have been able to piece it together before now. Hell, it took me a while to figure it out earlier even after you gave me the biggest clue ever."

"I knew you would figure it out, eventually," Mamoru said with a smile. "You're smart, smarter than people seem to give you credit for. Now, may I ask you something in return?"

"You technically already did, but sure," Usagi said, gesturing for him to continue.

"That conversation you were having with your cat on the bus a few days ago," Mamoru started. "You mentioned several names. Two of which sound familiar. Who are they?"

"Maybe we should de-transform and get out of the open before I tell you about that," Usagi suggested. "It's going to be dark soon and that's when the youma really like to come out these days."

Mamoru nodded. She had a point. Anyone could attack at any given time. And them being out in the open like this, talking the way they were for much longer, could put them in a dangerous position that neither of them could afford at the moment.

Mamoru had opened his mouth to offer taking her back to his apartment, where they would be able to talk in private, when they were hit by a sudden blast out of nowhere. Usagi yelped, stumbling forward into his arms. He made sure that she was secure in his hold before he leapt away, just as another blast was thrown at them again. He heard the fabric of his cape tear as a lightening like energy blast grazed past him, turning to look up at the four men that hovered over them.

"My, my, who would have thought we would find the two of you here, all alone," the brown-haired man, Nephrite Usagi remember him calling himself, said with a smirk on his lips. "This is so much better than what I originally had planned for the Guardians and you, Tuxedo Mask. So, what do you say boys? Shall we take out the leader and her precious bodyguard now? It'll make tearing the other three Sailor Guardians apart so much easier with these two out of the way."

"I don't see why not," the man with long, blond hair said as he glanced down at the two of them as Mamoru placed Usagi back on her feet. "What do you say Kunzite, Jadeite?"

"I am inclined to agree," the platinum haired man, Kunzite, said, his arms folded over his broad chest. "Getting rid of the leader of those pesky Sailor Guardians and the masked hero that swoops in and saves her life every time would certainly make taking the others down that much easier. Without their leader, they'll fold and easily be overpowered."

"Kunzite," Usagi repeated, brows furrowed as she gazed up at the man that had spoken. A soft gasp escaped her grasp when she realized that he was the man that she'd seen in her dream a few days ago. So, she'd been right. "Then you must be Zoisite, and you, Jadeite!"

"How do you know our names," Zoisite, the man with the long, blond hair, demanded. "I don't recall introducing myself to you, Sailor Moon."

"Let's just say that I remember you guys from a past life," Usagi said, producing her Moon Wand from her subspace pocket. She stepped forward, cerulean eyes watching their every move. If they were to attack again, she would need to be ready for it. "What do you want with us? Why have you come here?"

"That's simple, really," Nephrite spoke up, the smile never leaving his lips. "We've come to kill you. I'm sure that I made that clear from what I said a few moments ago. Once we get rid of you and the other Guardians, finding the Legendary Silver Crystal will become that much easier and we will be one step closer to reawakening our Great Ruler."

"Great Ruler," Usagi questioned before it clicked. "You mean Queen Metalia?"

"I don't believe we need to explain anything else to you," Kunzite said, his hand lifting before a blast of green energy shot out towards them.

Usagi and Mamoru were quick to jump out of the way of that blast, only to be hit head on with another. This time, the attack had come from Zoisite. The dark energy grazed Usagi's arm, ripping the flesh opened to expose the tissue underneath. Blood began to pour down her arm, staining her glove. Mamoru gasped, scooping her up and jumping out of harms way as another attack was thrown at them. He took cover in the trees, making sure to conceal both himself and Usagi from the Dark Generals' vision. Nephrite tsked when they lost them.

"Wonderful, they got away," the brown-haired man sneered. "No matter, Sailor Moon is injured. They won't be able to go far. They will turn up again soon enough. For now, let us continue with the original plan. You all remember what to do, correct."

There were nods from the other three generals before they each disappeared, heading in separate directions.

Meanwhile, Mamoru ran all the way back to his apartment building, scaling rooftops until he reached his balcony with Usagi in his arms. He hadn't noticed the woman and the white cat that followed close behind them the entire way. He was more focused on getting Usagi somewhere safe. While he was trying to get her away from the scene, she'd fallen unconscious and her transformation had come undone, leaving everyone to see her true face. Had it not been for his quick thinking and escaping into the trees, those generals would have discovered who she really was. And that would have put her in more danger than she already faced on a daily basis whenever they came up against the Dark Kingdom.

Careful so not to drop her, he slid the glass door opened with one hand and stepped into the apartment. Usagi was placed on the couch as his own transformation was released and he raced to the bathroom for the first aid kit. He returned a moment later and quickly patched the blond up; cleaning the wound as best he was able before wrapping medical gauze around the deep cut. He'd been so preoccupied he didn't notice the woman that watched him from the doorway until he heard heeled feet making their way towards him.

He turned, poised to attack should it be an enemy that followed him, only to pause. Instead of the four Dark Generals he'd been expecting, there stood a woman that looked to be around Usagi's age. Her hair was long, reaching just past her knees and coloured a bright, golden blond. Almost identical to Usagi's hair colour. Her eyes were blue, a few shades darker than Usagi's and not nearly as beautiful in his opinion. She wore an orange sailor fuku, similar to the ones Usagi and the other guardians wore. On her forehead was a tiara with an orange gem in the centre, resting in the middle of her bangs and around her waist was a belt made of red beads. There was a smile on her face as she approached him, the white cat that he'd only just noticed close on her heels.

"Don't be afraid," the woman spoke, her voice soft, soothing. He immediately felt the need to relax around her. "I won't hurt you, or the Princess. Quite the opposite, actually."

"Princess," Mamoru asked, confused. She couldn't have been referring to Usagi, could she have? But then again, Usagi was the only other woman that was present at the time and she couldn't have been referring to herself. "Are you telling me that Usagi is the Princess I've been looking for? How could you possibly know this? Who the hell are you, anyway?"

The woman nodded once, answering his first question. "Yes, Usagi is the Moon Princess. However, she does not yet know this, and I would rather keep it that way for just a little while longer. It is for her protection and the Crystal's. As for who I am, I am Sailor Venus, the fifth and final member of the Sailor Guardians and the true leader of Princess Serenity's court. It's nice to meet you, again, Mamoru. Or should I say, Prince Endymion."

* * *

 _Coming Up Next – Sailor Venus_


	8. Chapter Eight - Sailor Venus

**i apologise in advance for the long wait for this update. i've just been super busy with work and life recently that i honestly haven't even had time to open my laptop to do anything at all. hopefully the next update doesn't take as long, but i make no guarantees. but anyways, enjoy the story my loves.**

* * *

 **Sailor Soldiers**

 **By: Xhibit B**

 **Chapter Eight – Sailor Venus**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

 _Princess Serenity was seated on the edge of the large fountain that was the centre piece of the Moon Palace, cerulean eyes gazing at her reflection in the water. There was a small smile on her lips as she watched the small fish that swam about the water. She hadn't been aware of the blond who could have passed for her sister standing to the side of her, she was so lost in her thoughts about the Earth's Prince and their blossoming romance. Now that the Earth was no longer under suspicion of threatening to attack the Moon, she'd been allowed to travel to the beautiful blue planet again to see him. They'd spoken about him asking her mother for her hand in marriage and were now engaged to be married. Not to mention, her Senshi had started to fall in love with his Shitennou. She'd been very excited to learn that their personal guards had taken a liking to one another._

 _The first to fall for each other had been Jadeite and Sailor Mars, surprisingly. She'd accompanied Serenity on one of her many journeys to the Earth one day, and it just so happened that Jadeite had been on guard duty for the Prince at the time they'd arrived. Mars had originally been reluctant to the ice wielder's advances, stating that she was merely there to watch over her Princess, not engage in some tryst with an Earth man. But no matter how much she tried, as the hours wore on, and the longer she kept his company, she eventually fell for him. They had courted for months in secrecy. It had been the Prince that learned of their affair first, before relaying the news to the Princess who fawned over the Fire Senshi's romance like that of a love sick puppy, much to the raven haired woman's extreme annoyance._

 _The next to pair off were Nephrite and Sailor Jupiter. Endymion and his father were on a trip to the Moon to speak with her mother and ensure that they still held a place within the alliance shortly after they'd been cleared of suspicion. There had been a few rebellious acts towards the Crown for their alliance with the surrounding planets and Moon that had to quickly be dealt with. Queen Serenity had heard of what was happening and granted the meeting with the Earth's royal family. Nephrite had been the one to accompany the Prince as his guard; the King had his own King's Men that watched out for his safety. Jupiter had been with Serenity when she ran into the Prince and Nephrite. This had only been their second meeting. The first had not been so pleasant, as Jupiter had thought Nephrite to be an enemy and went to attack him. Had Endymion not intervened when he did, she'd have killed the brown-haired man. She'd apologized and Nephrite assured her that he held no ill will towards her for her actions, promising that he would have done the same if he had been in her position. Jupiter had immediately become smitten with the star reader after that._

 _During the four days that the Earth King and Prince were present on the Moon, Nephrite and Jupiter were often seen together. Of course, they weren't like Endymion and Serenity or Jadeite and Mars who would steal kisses from one another when they thought no one was looking. They'd trained together often, testing one another's abilities. They did share the odd kiss every now and again, but Nephrite had quickly come to grips with the fact that Jovian women were not the affectionate type and he wouldn't constantly be showered with love the way that Serenity did with Endymion. Or Mars did with Jadeite._

 _Following Nephrite and Jupiter pairing off, Zoisite and Mercury were the next to fall in love. Their meeting had been completely by accident. The royal family of Earth had been invited to the Moon in celebration of the Princess's seventeenth birthday, and each of Endymion's Shitennou had been present with him. His father, unfortunately, was unable to attend due to diplomatic duties that called for his immediate attention on the Earth in a neighboring village to the palace. He'd sent his son with his blessings of health and love in her next year of life for the Princess. Mercury, being a woman of few words and much intelligence, had slipped away from the party and found solace in the vast library of the Moon Kingdom. She'd just sat down with a book that had caught her eye when Zoisite had also walked in._

 _He'd been startled to see her, a blush gracing his cheeks when she looked up at him. He wasn't aware that anyone would be present in the library. And being that he was a visitor from Earth, he'd been afraid he'd be reprimanded for being where he should not. No one had actually told him whether or not he'd be allowed into the library, he'd merely stumbled upon it. The long-haired man had been pleasantly surprised when she happily invited him to come and join her at the table she sat at. And he so did after finding a book that caught his interest. They'd stayed in the library for hours, reading and making small talk with one another until well into the next morning. It was Zoisite that realized the time and offered to walk her back to her quarters. She'd accepted his offer and walked with him as they talked quietly through the halls on the way to her bedchamber. He'd bid her goodnight with a kiss to the cheek and from there, the rest between the two of them was history._

 _The last to find their way to one another were Kunzite and Venus. They were the ones that Serenity had originally expected to fall head over heels with one another first but, had been pleasantly surprised when they were the last. It had been on purpose, the two of them meeting. She and Endymion had been secretly plotting to get the last of their guards together since the other three had already found their way to one another. The other Senshi and Shitennou had decided to be of assistance._

 _Queen Serenity had a meeting scheduled with the Earth's Royal Family. It had been brought to her attention that the Prince of Earth had wished to seek her daughter's hand in marriage. Though she had raised Princess Serenity to follow in her footsteps and take over as Queen of the Moon someday, she was equally as happy for her daughter having found someone that loved her that did not seek to become ruler of the Moon. The fact that he was the Earth's sole heir did not bother her. And so, they were to travel to Earth to make arrangements for when the children would be wed. Venus had been charged with accompanying them and keeping a close eye on Serenity while negations were being held for the ceremony._

 _The day before they were to depart, Serenity and the other Senshi had snuck away to Earth to meet with the Prince and his Shitennou. Neither Venus nor Kunzite were in attendance of this meeting. It had been decided that they would use this trip as a way to bring the two leaders together._

 _It didn't take long. By the end of the first day, when Endymion and Serenity managed to slip away from their guards, both Venus and Kunzite had not been seen again until the early hours of the next morning. The thought of what they'd learned the Goddess of Love and the Head Shitennou had been doing made Serenity giggle with embarrassment. She was, after all, only an eighteen-year-old girl who had yet to share a man's bed. It was at that very moment that Venus decided to make her presence known to the Princess._

" _What's on your mind, Princess," Venus asked, coming to sit beside the slightly younger girl, startling her. There was a smile on her face when the pale blond-haired girl jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. But seriously; what's on your mind?"_

" _Nothing really," Serenity answered. "I was just thinking about the wedding and how everything will change. I'll be dividing my time between the Moon Kingdom and the Kingdom of Earth. I'll share Endymion's bed most nights. Not to mention, some day I will have to produce an heir to both Silver Millennium and the Kingdom of Earth. And I'm not so sure that I'm ready for that."_

 _Venus placed her hand on the Princess's shoulder gently, offering a soft smile. "Believe me Princess, when the time comes for you and Endymion to wed, everything that follows will be natural. Just follow his lead, he will know what to do. It's in their genetic nature to naturally know what steps to take and when, in most cases. Not to mention you will still have myself and the other Senshi in addition to Endymion and all of his Shitennou still. And let's not forget that your mother will also be there to guide you when you need her as well. So, you are not alone; you have plenty of people standing at your side to help you along the way."_

 _Serenity smiled, "Thank you, Venus. I needed to hear that. I guess I just let my nerves get to me more than I should have."_

" _Exactly, so stop stressing and come with me," Venus said as she stood. She held her hand out to Serenity who took it and was also pulled to her feet. "I have something to show you."_

" _Show me," Serenity asked as she was pulled along._

 _Venus simply offered a smile and a wink as she led her back into the palace and to her bedchamber. Serenity had, had nightmares of that excursion for a week after that._

…

 **The Morning Before the Attack**

Usagi woke with a laugh as she sat up in her bed. The dream she'd had about the Princess and the leader of her Senshi was one of the lighter ones she'd had recently. She'd found the exchange between them to be quite amusing to say the least. Venus was obviously very open about her sexuality. And hadn't hesitated to jump the bones of the Kunzite fellow she'd seen in a previous dream. It came as no surprise that the Princess's Senshi and the Prince's Shitennou had eventually come to fall in love with one another.

Flipping her blanket back, the blond stood from her bed and stretched. For whatever reason, Sailor Venus looked oddly familiar to her. Like she had met the woman who would become her in civilian form at some point in the recent past. However, she could not recall, for the life of her, who Venus reminded her of. But she knew it was someone that she recently met.

Shedding her pyjamas, Usagi quickly dressed in her school uniform, thankful that she had taken a shower the night before. Luna popped up a moment after she'd buttoned the last button of her school blouse, her head tilted to the side. "You look to be deep in thought. Something on your mind, Usagi?"

"Nothing too majour," Usagi assured the feline. She scratched behind her ears for a moment before returning to getting dressed. "I just had a dream last night that may be pointing me in the direction of finding out who Sailor Venus is. Seeing her in the dream, I feel like I've met her before. But not as Sailor Venus, as a normal person. She kinda reminds me of Minako Aino, the girl I met the day that I met Mako. She goes to the same school as me, but I haven't seen her around at all, so I don't know for sure whether Venus is actually her or not."

"Well then, I would suggest you keep an eye out for this Minako Aino person, Usagi," Luna suggested softly. "Just in case she is actually Sailor Venus. Once we've found her, the team will be complete. And that will make looking for the Princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal that much easier to do."

Usagi nodded as she wrapped her hair up in her signature pigtails. "I'll see if I can find her at some point today during school. I'll let the other girls know too. If we do find her and she does turn out to be who I thought that she was, I'll let you know. That way you can come and awaken her powers."

"Of course, I'll be at the Command Centre pretty much all day today. I'm going to see if I can dig up anything else about our past that might help," Luna assured the teen. "You can reach me there if you need me for anything. Have a good day at school, Usagi."

"I will," Usagi said with a smile before she dashed out of her room; grabbing her school bag and school shoes along the way.

…

 **After the Attack**

Mamoru stared at the orange clad blond before him. He couldn't comprehend anything that was going on at this point. She'd called him Prince Endymion. And Usagi, Usagi was the princess that he was looking for this entire time? But she didn't know about it? What the hell was going on here?

"I'm sorry, can you explain all of this to me from the beginning," Mamoru asked, glancing back at the still sleeping blond who hadn't moved since the conversation started. "Who is this Prince Endymion? And what do you mean Usagi doesn't know that she's the Princess? If that's the case then where's the Legendary Silver Crystal? Why doesn't she know about who she is? How is any of this even possible."

"I understand that you have a lot of questions," Artemis spoke for the first time. "And we will explain everything when it is time. But for now, we should probably focus on making sure that Usagi is okay. She's starting to wake up, Mamoru."

Mamoru turned to glance at the blond that had, in fact, started to stir since the last time he looked. Her eyes slowly fluttered opened and she took in her surroundings, confused as to where she was at first. Sailor Venus and Artemis stood quietly to the side while Mamoru went to kneel beside the beautiful blond. His hand was placed on her cheek, gaining her attention. Her brows scrunched together, "Mamoru? Where am I? What happened? I thought we were in the park?"

"We were," Mamoru explained gently. "But we were attacked by those Generals of the Dark Kingdom when I was going to offer to come here so that we can speak in private. You were injured so I hurried and brought you back to my apartment to patch you up so that you didn't wind up with an infection or something."

"Oh," Usagi said before she glanced over his shoulder at Venus and Artemis that continued to stand there quietly throughout their entire exchange.

Her eyes widened when she realized who was standing there. She couldn't believe it. Sailor V was standing right there in the middle of Mamoru's living room. She was honestly beginning to think that the other woman had been a myth, a person someone had made up to make a quick buck. She'd suddenly dropped out of the news out of nowhere, no one had really heard anything about her since Usagi and the other Guardians had appeared. Almost as if they'd taken over her job and forced her into retirement. There was a small smile on her lips as she carefully moved to sit up.

"Sailor V, is that really you," Usagi asked as she cautiously stood to her feet and meandered towards her.

"Yes and no," Sailor Venus answered with a smile. "I'm known publicly as Sailor V, the heroine that's stopped bad guys and all that other stuff. But, I'm actually, Sailor Venus, the fifth and final Sailor Guardian. It's so nice to see you again, Usagi. Or should I say, Sailor Moon."

"Wait, you know my name and who I actually am," Usagi asked, confused. "And you said it's nice to see me _again_? Have we met before? I swear I would remember if we had met one another on the street."

Venus smiled, nodding her head lightly, "I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me. It's because of the glamour of the transformation into a Sailor Guardian that protects our identities from those we don't want to know who we really are. For safety reasons, of course. If I hadn't known who you were when we first met, I would have been surprised when I saw you as Sailor Moon." She'd started to de-transform, Usagi gasping in surprise when she saw who was standing there in place of Sailor Venus. Minako Aino, the girl that she met just a week ago when she'd first met Makoto, and the very same person she'd already suspected of being the fifth and final member of the Sailor Guardians. The smile she'd been wearing before remained. "See, remember me now, Usagi? I'm Minako Aino, third year at Juban High School."

"Minako!" Usagi said grasping her hand, a wide smile on her lips. "So, I was right, you are the last Guardian! Luna will be so happy to know that we've finally found you. We were looking for you everywhere. My dreams gave me a brief glimpse of what you looked like as a Senshi. And of course, because of the glamour I wasn't a hundred percent sure that it was actually you that was Venus, but I had my suspicions. The others are going to be so stoked to know that we've finally found you! Especially Luna."

"Yes, I suppose that they will," Minako hummed thoughtfully.

"Oh, I didn't notice your cat there," Usagi said suddenly as she kneeled down, having just caught sight of Artemis that stood at Minako's side. She scratched behind his ear with a small smile. "Hello little kitty, what's your name, hm?"

"You may call me Artemis," the cat replied, making Usagi jump back, inadvertently landing in Mamoru's arms. Not that she noticed at first. She hadn't been expecting him to actually answer her question himself. "I'm sorry to startle you, Usagi. Perhaps I should have let Minako fill you in that I too am a talking cat, just as Luna, your guardian, is. I imagine that she also took you by surprise the first time she spoke to you when you met?"

"You can say that again," Usagi grumbled, recalling the memory as Mamoru released her after making sure she was steady on her feet again. "She scared me so bad I fell out of my bed. But I never knew that there was another cat that could talk too. Are you also from the Moon?"

"Yes," Artemis affirmed. "Luna and I were once advisers to the Queen of the Moon a lifetime ago. As well as additional protection to the Queen's daughter, Princess Serenity. Luna and I were placed in a cryogenic sleep for over a millennium, waiting for you girls to awaken and fulfill your roles as Sailor Guardians. Minako here was the first to awaken, over three years ago now, around the time that Sailor V first appeared."

"Why did it take so long for the rest of us to be awakened," Usagi asked, her brow furrowed. Venus had been awake and fighting alone for three years when Usagi and the others could have been helping her the entire time. She felt bad knowing that she could have had these wonderful powers so long ago but had not been awakened in time to keep Minako from following the journey of a lonely soldier for so long. "I mean, if Minako has been awake and fighting as Sailor Venus for the last three years, then surely yourself or Luna could have come to wake the rest of us sooner than what we were."

"It was originally planned that I be the first to awaken," Minako answered in Artemis's stead. "The Dark Kingdom was not as active as they are now at the time of my awakening, and besides, Luna herself had not yet been woken from her cryogenic sleep at the time. Only Artemis had been reanimated. And he came to find me, being that I am the true leader of the Sailor Guardians and not you, Usagi."

"So, the Moon Wand should be in your hands?" Usagi asked, confused by what she was being told. If she wasn't truly the leader as Luna had told her before, why had she been entrusted with such a precious item that should be held by its rightful owner, Minako? "Luna said that the Moon Wand can only be used by the person who leads the Senshi. So far I've been able to use it just fine, but if it's yours, I want you to have it back right away."

Minako laughed, grasping the girl's arm and gesturing to the couch for them to sit. She guided her back to the couch, aware that Mamoru was keeping a very close eye on her. She chalked it up to him being the reincarnation of Prince Endymion and Usagi being the reincarnated Princess. She remembered in their past life that Endymion was extremely protective of Serenity. He had even taken a blade for her before ultimately being killed by the evil Queen Beryl.

Together, the two blonds took a seat on the couch, Artemis coming to rest in Minako's lap. Mamoru took a seat on the other side of Usagi. He still had questions he needed the answers to about what was going on and how Minako had known about this Prince he was supposedly the reincarnation of.

"I'll start from the beginning and tell you everything that I can remember, and what I am allowed to share at this time," Minako said softly.

Mamoru didn't like the sound of that. What could she have possibly been hiding if there were things that she couldn't tell them, well Usagi at least. She'd already told him about their true identities. And perhaps it was safer if Usagi didn't know that she actually was the Princess that everyone was searching for. Because if they knew and made it public knowledge that they knew, the Dark Kingdom would find out and that would create more of a mess than what they were prepared for. Coming to grips with his decision to let it be, Mamoru nodded for the blond to continue.

Minako simply nodded before she spoke. "A millennium ago, we lived in the silver age, called the Silver Millennium. Under the reign of Queen Serenity, all of the planets in the solar system were at peace, living amongst one another in harmony. We lived that way for years, until that fateful day that Silver Millennium fell, thanks to Queen Metalia and her followers."

"Queen Metalia," Usagi asked, irking a brow.

"She is a being born of pure evil," Minako explained. "She's tried many times, and always failed, to overthrow Queen Serenity. But so long as the Queen had the Legendary Silver Crystal at her side, Metalia never stood a chance. At least, until the day Silver Millennium fell."

"What caused the feud between Metalia and Queen Serenity," Mamoru asked, irking a brow.

Knowing what he knew now, he was even more afraid for Usagi to find out her true identity. What if, once it finally was revealed that she was the Princess, this Metalia person and whomever worked for her came after the little blond? Could they all truly protect her? Would they honestly be willing to lay down their lives for her sake, just to keep her safe. He was positive he would be able to do it without a second thought. But he wasn't sure about the other Senshi. Though they were all close, that didn't mean that they would be ready to take the fall for her if something were to happen, Princess or not.

"That, I honestly do not know," Minako answered truthfully. "That is information that was never shared with any of us. Not even Luna and Artemis are aware of what started the ongoing battle between the former Moon Queen and the Queen of Evil. All I know is that on the day that Silver Millennium fell, Queen Metalia had accomplished this feat with the help of the people from Earth she'd been able to brainwash."

"No way, Earth was allied with this Queen Metalia person," Usagi questioned, surprised. "But they'd just become part of the allied planets if I remember what Luna had told us correctly. Why would they have fallen into Metalia's trap so easily?"

"Because there were many who did not agree with the King signing the treaty and incorporating Earth into the allied planets," Minako explained. "I'm sure Luna told you about the acts of violence against the crown from the people of Earth, right?"

"She mentioned it briefly," Usagi answered. "She'd said that the people of Earth weren't very happy with King Endymion III making peace with the other planets and subsequently becoming part of the Silver Alliance. But she didn't give very much detail on everything that happened."

"That's the gist of it," Minako said nodding; her fingers combing through Artemis's fur, who was sitting in her lap. "And it was because of that anger, that Queen Metalia was able to influence some of Earth's people and lead the revolt that in turn, caused the fall of Silver Millennium. She'd found the darkness in their hearts from their anger and manipulated it, making Earth's people turn on us."

"Minako, I have a question," Usagi said softly. Minako nodded for her to continue and the blond swallowed. "These Dark Generals that have been attacking us lately. I've seen them in dreams before. They were once the protectors of Prince Endymion, the heir to the Throne of Earth. How did they come to work for Queen Metalia. I feel as if they should have been on our side, not hers."

"That, I'm not totally sure about," Minako answered. "What I do know is that just before the fall of Silver Millennium, is that the Shitennou, as they were called then, one by one, went missing in the weeks leading up to the attack. Kunzite, the Head Shitennou, was the first to go missing. After him was the one called Nephrite, then Jadeite and finally, Zoisite. And it was those four men that led the attack on the Moon Kingdom the day everything fell."

Usagi gasped, remembering the dream she'd been having for weeks before she'd met Luna. She remembered seeing those men that called themselves the Four Heavenly Kings there. Kunzite, the one with platinum hair, had been laughing as he watched the destruction that befell the Moon Kingdom; the screams of the people. The Princess and Prince that lost their lives at the hands of the one that called herself Queen Beryl.

"Now I have a question for you, Usagi," Minako said, regaining the blonde's attention. Usagi glanced at her, her brow raised as if telling her to go ahead and ask. "You said that you'd been having dreams concerning our past… and that's how you found the other Guardians. Have you had any dreams about the fall of Silver Millennium?"

At this, Mamoru turned to look at the other blond. Had she been having dreams about their past? Did she know his true identity as Prince Endymion already? And if she did, how long had she known? Why hadn't she said anything before? And then another thought occurred to him. Did she know that she was actually the Princess that they were looking for?

"Well, yes, actually," Usagi answered after several, long minutes of silence. She couldn't let on that she actually _knew_ who the Princess **was** or who she _thought_ the Prince might be that she'd seen in so many of her dreams before. "There's a Prince and the Princess, their faces are kind of blurred so I can't really tell who they are. But There's someone there that calls herself Queen Beryl and I can vividly see the Prince and Princess's deaths. They're both heavily wounded, and Beryl is the one that gives them the death blow. As well as who I assumed to be Queen Serenity's pain. Luna and Artemis were there as well, actually, now that I think about it."

"I see," Minako said thoughtfully. Something about the way that she said it made Usagi think that she knew more than she was letting on, but she didn't have time to question it because the subject was changed almost immediately after. "I'd like to meet the other scouts, Usagi. Sometime soon. Now that we've all been awakened as Guardians; the Princess should be making her appearance with the Legendary Silver Crystal sooner rather than later. And I want all of us Guardians able to work with one another in battle when the time comes for her to be revealed; it will make protecting her that much easier."

Usagi nodded in understanding. That made sense. Once the Princess appeared, they would all need to be able to work together smoothly in order to protect her to the best of their abilities. She was way too important for them to do a half assed job. Not to mention, there was still the issue of trying to get the Generals back on their side with the help of the Princes and her crystal. Speaking of…

"Hey Minako, I have one more question for you," Usagi said. "After that I'll work on getting the others together in one spot so that you can meet them all."

"What is it, Usagi," Minako asked curiously.

"Well, we recently discovered that these "Dark Generals" of the Negaverse were once loyal protectors of the Earth Prince and some of the Earth's greatest heroes," Usagi explained. "So obviously, they've been brainwashed somehow into working for the wrong side."

"Yes, that is something I'm aware of," Minako said nodding her head. "Are you going to be getting to the question that you wanted to ask now?"

She didn't miss the annoyed glare that Mamoru shot her for the way she'd responded to the small blond. While she wasn't trying to be rude, she did have other, more pressing matters to tend to before she could meet the other girls that were all under Usagi's command at the moment.

Clearing her throat, she poke again, "I apologise. I didn't mean to come off rude."

"It's alright," Usagi said waving it off. She hadn't been phased by Minako's tone. "I was rambling anyway. But, to get to the point, once we find the Princess and her Legendary Silver Crystal, do you think that she could possibly use her power to restore the Generals back to the way that they were before? The more help that we have on our side of this fight, the better."

"I'm not sure, honestly," Minako said before she glanced down at Artemis. "Artemis, do you think that it's possible? If we had the Generals on our side again, that would definitely tip this battle with the Negaverse in our favour. Their power will be significantly weakened from their loss…"

"It's possible," Artemis said thoughtfully. "The Legendary Silver Crystal is the greatest power this universe has ever seen. It has no equal. But, while the Crystal may be powerful, if the Princess is unable to control that power, it'll be useless. We'd have to train her on how to use the Crystal's power to obtain the results we seek."

"As long as it's a possibility, it's better than nothing," Usagi said thoughtfully. "The other girls and I already decided that if this was possible, we would have to figure out a way to capture the Generals to invoke our plan. Not to mention, working with the Princess to make sure that it's something that she can actually do before we even think about taking them hostage."

Artemis nodded, "I'm on board with the idea. The more power we have on our side, the better. And the Generals are the best warriors to ever come from the Earth. They would be very beneficial in this fight." He stood, gesturing for Minako to do the same. "We'll discuss that more, however, once the Princess has actually been revealed. She is, after all, the key to making it work. But for now, Minako and I have to leave. We have matters to attend to."

Minako, who had transformed back into Sailor Venus by that point, nodded as she took the cat into he arms. "We should meet sometime soon; I would like to introduce myself to the other girls and Luna as soon as possible and start working with you all sooner rather than later. Like I said, the Princess can show up any day now with the Crystal and we need to be ready to protect her at a moment's notice."

Usagi nodded, "Luna scheduled a meeting for us on Tuesday at four. We're meeting at Hikawa Shrine, come there and I'll introduce you to the others."

Minako nodded once before she and Artemis disappeared through the sliding glass door. Not long after, Mamoru offered to walk Usagi home, just to make sure that no one would attack her unsuspectingly.

* * *

 _Coming Up Next – The Moon Princess_


End file.
